Bring Him Down!
by allconspirer
Summary: My first Fic be nice! Set after BEGA goes down, what happens to Kai, KaiHil, RayMariah, MaxEmily
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Beyblade, or any of the characters,

Like I said my first Fic Please review!

Kai stood up on the rooftop of the old warehouse looking out over the streets and thinking hard. Only a few weeks ago he had watched as Tyson battled Brooklyn he wondered what would have happened if he had failed. He felt so helpless he stood wondering if perhaps he wasn't strong enough or worthy enough to keep Dranzer as he should, now he was gone what was going to happen. Perhaps it was better to quit beyblading and never think of it again.

"Hi!" A voice behind him interrupted his chain of thought, Kai turned angry at being discovered.

"Hilary! What do you want?" he spoke roughly but inside a part of him was glad to see his friend. Hilary was not surprised at the annoyance in his voice she, like the others had gotten used to it and unlike the other blade breakers she never let it put her off.

"Nothing much Kenny and the others are worried they haven't seen you in a while, they thought you might have gone home!" Hilary removed her jacket it was hot on the roof, she wore denim shorts and a pale yellow top that fluttered in the light breeze. She sat next to where he was standing and she turned her face to watch the view

"How did you find me?"

"Its pretty easy really" Hilary smirked slightly "when most people want to hide they go stand in the crowd, or at least somewhere on the normal level , you however like rooftops and to find you I just had to look up!"

"I don't like crowds"

"I'm just saying if you don't want to be found, hide somewhere a little less easy to spot"

"I'll remember that" She wanted to say more he could see that but instead of doing one of her usual preaching bits she looked out in the direction of the water. They watched as the sun began to set over the ocean enjoying a companionable silence, Kai looked down Hilary was concentrating on the view, the light shining on her was soft, Kai dropped into a sitting position beside her and smiled slightly. "Hilary?"

"Yes?" Hilary was surprised usually she was the first to break the silence Kai liked to surround himself in "What's up?"

"I'm going home"

"Why?"

"I lost Dranzer, I am supposed to be able to protect her as much as she does me, I failed" this last part was said with some despair.

"You were the first person ever to beat Brooklyn!"

"I turned him into a monster he almost killed everyone"

"It wasn't as simple as that" Hilary felt bad she put her hand to her locket clutching it for a moment as she often did.

"But it should be, I miss Dranzer I want to call her back but I don't feel ready too, even when I do will she come?" Hilary looked at Kai he looked a little lost, strange for Kai who was always so sure of himself. He was also speaking whole sentences another unusual thing She put out her hand and placed it on his shoulder, he tensed.

"Nothing is ever simple like that Kai, there isn't only black and white there are grey areas, and circumstances we can't control"

"Like what"

"Oh I don't know, maybe like a cyborg entering the BBA World Championships and being able to control a cyber bit beast that has been built specifically to take Drigger Dragoon Draciel and Dranzer!" Kai looked at her and saw that she was grinning at him, he chuckled inwardly and relaxed "then there is of course the totally unbelievable thing that Boris came back into your life bringing with him a blader who was unbeatable"

"Hn"

"Exactly what I was thinking" Hilary laughed "Besides all the others apart from Tyson lost their bit beasts at one point and Brooklyn is actually kind of normal now, Dranzer wouldn't want you to just give up you can beyblade without her. " Hilary looked directly at Kai and was shocked to see he was smiling slightly. "Is it just me or is this conversation familiar?" Hilary grinned

"Last time we did this "I was cold hearted" at least that's what you said,"

"You still are!"

"I doubt I'll ever be the cuddly type"

"Oh I don't know" Hilary teased lightly, Kai couldn't help but enjoy her look but he just grunted

"Hn" Hilary smiled, she enjoyed teasing captain sourpuss and the others, she kept her gaze on him as he sat thinking. It was sometime later when Kai finally spoke "We'll train harder"

"You ought to," she agreed "you all should train harder to be ready for another unforeseen circumstance" Kai said nothing merely nodding "Great! So no more talk of quitting" Hilary happy with the slight response he had given stood and picked up her jacket. She had cheered him up, _as much as anyone could cheer Kai up_, without revealing the most important secret she had ever been entrusted with..

"Where are you going?" Kai grabbed her hand and looked up at her.

"Um-" Hilary paused, Kai held tightly onto her hand "I ought to go back to tell the others um - tell them your OK" Kai kept her hand in his for another moment before letting it go then he stood up with her.

"I'll tell them" Hilary followed Kai as he climbed down the fire escape of the building.

Tyson Ray Max Daichi and Kenny looked up from dinner to see Hilary walk in with Kai

"Kai buddy you're ok" Tyson looked down at his dinner again "I knew he would be!"

"Where have you been Kai" Ray stared at his tall friend as he sat down beside Kenny.

"Nowhere in particular,"

"We thought you quit" Max looked at Hilary questioningly "Where'd you find him?"

"Nowhere in particular" Hilary grinned as she sat down, next to her Kai smirked.

He watched as she evaded Rays curious stare and felt glad she wasn't going to tell anyone about their talk. Strange how he had felt able to confide in her and not the others. It was even stranger that she had been able to convince him to return he glanced at her.

"Well we're glad you're back we need to get training, We don't want to get sloppy" Tyson grinned as he dripped chilli sauce down his T-shirt.

"That would be terrible" Hilary whispered to herself and beside her Kai felt himself laugh slightly. She looked over to find him looking at her and smiling. "Was that a laugh Kai didn't know you could" Hilary joked very low so only he could hear, He winked at her and then served up a bowl of rice and sauce and placed it in front of her before helping himself.

Tyson and Daichi were to occupied eating as usual, they wouldn't have noticed if an earthquake happened (unless it disturbed the food of course) Kenny was working on his laptop so he didn't see Kais strange behaviour but Max and Ray exchanged glances at it.

Thanks for reading R&R


	2. Chapter 2

I can't believe I already have reviews! Thanks so much!

This next chapter is a bit of background for Hilary, it's a bit slow but bear with me I have a plan for this story and it should get a little more exciting.

I do not own Beyblade If I did this would be how the fourth season played out!

Bring Him Down!

It had been a week since Hilary had found Kai on the roof of the warehouse, a week filled with intense battling and training, Hilary sighed she had noticed that the guys were looking tired even Kai seemed to be wilting, the heat of summer getting them down. She walked into the house and pulled open the fridge door, taking out a pitcher of lemonade she poured five glasses of it and carried them outside. Tyson was the first to see her.

"You win Daichi!" he yelled as Dragoon returned to his hand and he ran to grab a glass. The others looked up and recalled their blades and walked over.

"Thought you all looked hot and tired" She explained, and watched as Kai picked up a glass and drained it, some of them were looking more hot than others! Kai placed his empty glass on the tray and gave her a slight nod of thanks, she waited till they had all finished and then went back into the house with the tray and empty glasses Kenny went with her.

"Thanks for the drink Hilary" she grinned at her friend

"My pleasure"

"Hey Hilary?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that music project we got yesterday…" Kenny trailed off

"You can't do it?"

"Well… not as well as you probably can" Hilary sighed then a thought struck her,

"I'll do your music if you do my Science,"

"That science was so easy" Kenny looked at her in disbelief

"So was the music…" Hilary matched his look mockingly

"Good point, I'll do your science tomorrow, I won't make it A standard though"

"Please your music will barely get a C grade, our teachers will suspect something if it's any other way" Hilary's cell phone rang shrilly in her pocket, caller ID said home, inwardly Hilary sighed she didn't really want another lecture from her mother and future stepfather. She sighed hit answer and raised her phone to her ear

"Hello?…." Kenny was watching her, she made a face he grinned. On the other end of the phone a male voice spoke sadly

"Hilary?"

"Hey Jim" great her mothers fiancé "What's up?"

"There's been an accident"

"What do you mean?" Hilary felt cold, she was whispering now and feeling incredibly dizzy

"Its your mother," at the other end of the phone she heard him sob

"No…"

"She hit a tree…, in her car…, She didn't make it, she's dead" Hilary dropped the phone and it went crashing to the floor miraculously undamaged.

"Hilary?" Kenny looked at her in shock, Hilary was pale and trembling as she fell to her hands and knees beside her phone.

"Hilary? Hilary?" the voice from the phone attracted Kenny's attention he picked it ip

"Hello?" he listened carefully "Oh my God….I understand sir… no I'll get her home I'm sorry." hanging up the phone he knelt beside Hilary. "Oh Hil's I don't know what to say I'm so sorry" Hilary looked at him she saw the concern in his face,

"Why it's not your fault?" she gave a forced laugh.

"Hilary don't joke!" She looked at him he seemed shocked

"Well what do I do Kenny?" she felt lost scared "I have no one, nothing"

"You have your Dad…" Kenny heard a contemptuous laugh come from the scared girl.

"He's not my dad he and my mum were engaged that's all" she pushed herself up and stood trying to breath normally, Kenny was confused sure Hilary had never mentioned family but she must have someone, he stood next to her helping her to walk over to the table and lean on it, her breathing was getting worse, things were beginning to get blurry now. She needed to sit down right now, she looked around why were there no chairs in this bloody kitchen?

"Well grandparents? Aunts and uncles? You must have someone" He stared at her as she shook her head. "You have me and the guys" he said it shyly.

"Chief? Kenny? Where are you" Hilary heard Max's voice from outside and suddenly the kitchen door opened.

"Hey what's going on in here" Tyson stood at the door with Ray and Max they stared at the two people. Suddenly Hilary felt dizzy her breathing was rasping and before she knew what was happening the world went dark.

Kai stared intently at the girl in the large hospital bed, she looked so small so fragile, he smirked slightly Hilary would probably kill him if she ever knew he had thought that. It had been about fifteen minutes since he had heard Ray and Tyson shouting his name from the kitchen, he had run towards the sound and been shocked to see Hilary lying unconscious and bleeding on the floor. She had a large cut on her temple where she had smashed her head on the table as she fell, the cut had required nine stitches. He still didn't know why it had happened, Kenny had sat quietly between Ray and Max while they questioned him.

"What happened Kenny?"

"Did she say she felt sick?"

A nurse appeared at their side, "I need to get in touch with her parents, do you have a number other than her home?." Finally Kenny spoke.

"Her mothers fiancé is available at her home number"

"We need someone a little closer to her than that, her mother?" Tyson was about to speak when Kenny stopped him saying

"Her mother was in an accident about two hours ago, she died." Kai and the others looked at Kenny in disbelief.

"WHAT?" Tyson shouted the word "Why didn't you say so?"

"I wasn't sure if she would want me to tell you, that's why she fainted"

"Is there no one else?" the nurse looked at Kenny but it was Tyson who spoke

"No, no one,"

"Well" the nurse looked through her notes "It says on her chart that she has a brother who was bought in, in her childhood, is he contactable?"

"She had a brother," Again it was Tyson who volunteered the information, this was news to Kai he raised his eyebrows "He and her father died in a boating accident about seven years ago. It was a big accident that was in the news" The nurse nodded she remembered well it had been a horrific tragedy no bodies were ever found she looked at Tyson understandingly.

"Over twenty believed dead, I remember" she looked at the boys around her and smiled

"she's lucky she has so many friends here" and with that she walked out. Kenny, Ray, Max, Daichi, and Kai looked at Tyson.

"How come we didn't know about the accident?" Max looked hurt that Hilary had kept such a secret Seeing their faces he decided to explain,

"Look, Hilary never talks about it but she had a brother Jordan, I remember him well, he was a blader one of the best I ever saw as a kid, he and my brother would have these intense battles for ages, it drove me crazy that I was never allowed to watch but they got pretty dangerous. He was her hero and about eight years older than her, strangely though that didn't seem to bother them they were almost always together. The two of them were so close that they seemed to both know what the other was thinking"

Tyson looked at the bed where Hilary lay he felt like he was betraying her. In truth he often forget how much Hilary had been through and this made him very blasé about her feelings.

"When she was nine her family planned a boat trip visiting some of the smaller Islands around Japan, her family and a few friends all went. I remember how excited she was the whole week before" Tyson smiled remembering the happy child bouncing around boasting "fortunately for her, she developed some sort of flu bug. Her mother decided that she was to ill to go with them and they both stayed behind. Not long after that we heard that there had been a huge storm and that the boat had disappeared, Hilary and her mum lost everyone that day, she wasn't the same after that, she decided that she hated beyblading, she would never even watch a battle. She only ever thought about her grades, school was not for fun it was about hard work. She was a straight A student before she met us guys and started to loosen up, she also quit all her school activities, the choir,"

"Choir" Ray looked at Tyson in disbelief "she sings?"

"Not anymore she was actually pretty good but it was just something else that reminded her of Jordan." Tyson paused they were all staring at the bed, "Look guys, she tried to forget what happened she never mentioned it again, she won't even have a picture of Jordan and her father on show."

Kai looked closely at the still figure on the bed, he had never understood her before now he was even more confused, she had been through so much how had she managed to stay so positive about life?

"When I saw her on the floor" Ray bent his head "I thought we had lost her"

"I know" Max looked at his friend "so did I!"

"Well it takes more that that to get rid of me, so don't start crying!" The voice was weak and tired but it was Hilary.

"Hilary!" Daichi bounced over to her bed the others followed more decorously.

"Enjoy story time?" Hilary sounded harsh, they gulped realising she had heard every word Tyson had said.

"Hils, I'm sorry…" Tyson trailed off guiltily

"Don't be" Hilary smiled weakly as Tyson looked at her sorrowfully "I didn't particularly want to tell anyone, you saved me a job"

"Hils?" Ray took his friends hand in his and squeezed it gently "you know we'll all help you, don't you?" Hilary returned the squeeze but didn't look any happier. Kai stood near the bed, he watched her smile to reassure them but he noticed that it was only a brief smile that disappeared quickly. Tears were squeezing out from the corners of her eyes and slid down her cheeks.

"My locket!" Hilary sat up clutching her throat "where is it?"

"Here" Kenny returned the small silver and lapis lazuli heart to her, she clutched it gratefully and lay down sighing seemingly comforted by the presence of it.

Ok I know that wasn't brilliant but I needed to get that done or else the rest of the story might not make any sense. I might be putting up chapter 2 either tonight or tomorrow depending on how much homework I get done.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey people two chapters written in one day, sorry if they suck but hey at least its quick and relatively painless!!

I do not own beyblade in any way shape or form if I did there would be a new series with new episodes on TV.

* * *

It was two years since her mother had died and Hilary was still trying to get used to living full time with Grandpa, Tyson and the guys. The Blade Breakers were all working hard training for their next tournament, this year it had been decided that they should enter at an adult level Max was slightly too young but there are some advantages to having family in the industry and strings were pulled. Daichi however was far to young and so would still be competing at a younger level, he and Grandpa were off visiting Tyson's father who was exploring some far off place she couldn't pronounce (can't be bothered to make one up!), Tyson hadn't gone preferring to train now that the team had left behind the "kids stuff" as he put it, their training was more intense than ever. Her staying with them had been arranged easily by Mr Dickinson who had friends with social services, sometimes the life was good! She was 18 years old and best friends with some of the most famous professional bladers on the planet, she was also working part time as Mr Dickinson's assistant, she was training to work in the BBA and hoped to make a career in Media Management. Add to that the fact that she was not too bad looking, if she did say so herself, she normally wore a short skirt and smart shirt for work (this outfit really helped when she was asking the guys in the copy room for help!) but on her days off she usually wore blue jeans and a top with strap sleeves. She was happy most days, but at others she missed the peace she used to get going home, Daichi may be away, but Tyson seemed to get louder now he was gone. The loss of her mother had been hard and as she had never gotten along with her mothers fiancé she was glad to have been placed somewhere familiar. Hilary sighed hard, she missed her mother, a lump came to her throat and she struggled to keep back the tears

"Everything OK?"

"Kai!" Hilary jumped he had moved behind her so quietly that she hadn't even noticed him. Kai like the rest of the beybladers hadn't changed much to look at,

(they all still wear pretty much the same outfits, and have the same hairstyles, hey it saves me having to describe them all)

he was still too attractive for his own good and more toned than ever. The only way Kai had changed over the years was in how he acted, he was still cold and kind of tactless usually, but at times he would often smile and joke with the others. He also seemed to understand Hilary's loss and although he never told her his past she felt closer to him than any of the others. He would also hold actual conversations with her, it bugged her slightly that if anyone else joined them he would clam up, but after she realised that it was because he was unwilling to talk to anyone else and not that he was ashamed of being seen talking to her she accepted it

"I'm fine" she tried to look cheerful but found that her eyes were betraying her tears fell fast.

"You look it" Kai saw that the remark had not been taken well and a hard look crossed her features, he decided on a safer subject "Tyson driving you crazy?"

"Just a bit"

"I find that sometimes pretending not to hear him drives him crazy"

"Doesn't shut him up though does it?"

"I didn't realise you were still unaware of the fact that nothing shuts Tyson up!" Hilary gave a watery giggle . He was about to say something else when they heard an shout come from inside Tyson's Dojo. Kai leapt to his feet quickly followed by Hilary, once inside Hilary looked to where Ray stood by the TV surrounded by the others.

"What's happened?" Kai demanded they moved away from the screen and Hilary watched as a reporter stood in a landscape that looked like Rays hometown.

"We are sorry to report that the attack on white tiger x team has left them with a player missing" a picture flashed on the screen and Hilary gasped as she recognised Mariah's smiling face "Mariah was taken last night, if any one has any information as to her whereabouts please inform your local authorities." Ray slumped down in front of the screen

"Mariah" his shoulders began to shake and acting on instinct as usual Hilary knelt and wrapped her arms around him.

The reporter continued "This is the third attack an a professional beyblading team, that has resulted in the disappearance of a team member." Two more pictures flashed up on screen beside Mariah Hilary recognised them, Rick from the PPB All Starz an old blading partner of Max's and Tyson's elder brother Hiro, the reporter continued "The disappearances are believed to have something to do with the escape of Boris Balkov who was being held in a maximum security facility for the criminally insane."

Hilary was shocked why hadn't anyone called them to say what was going on. She looked up at Kai he had a hard expression on his face and in his eyes you could see anger boiling over. The news changed and a weather report flashed on the screen, ironically promising sunny weather.

"WHEN THE HELL DID BORIS ESCAPE?" Kai wasn't even trying to be calm as they all stood or sat in Mr Dickinson's office. His eyes were blazing and his voice could be heard two floors down. Hilary and Kenny both watched as he stormed around the office they had never seen him this angry, they had never seen anyone that angry. Mr Dickinson tried to calm him down, but nothing seemed to work.

"Kai I know your angry"

"ANGRY, let me tell you something this isn't even the beginning of anger, this is just me getting ready for angry" Kai picked up a chair he was about to fling it across the room when he felt a small hand grab his arm and roughly pull at him.

"Don't you dare throw that." Hilary looked at him her eyes flashing her voice matching his for anger, he was so surprised by this that he was startled into replacing the chair. "how dare you think your anger is more important, look at the others"

She pointed to where, Tyson sat dejectedly in a chair, his face so unlike its usual carefree expression, Max didn't seem able to stand, the smile that usually illuminated his face was gone. Ray stood by the window looking out tears falling down his face. Kai looked at his team they seemed unable to cope with the loss they each faced and he knew that Hilary was right He was angry because of Boris but God knew what he was doing to the three people in his power. He sat down on the chair he had threatened to throw and listened.

"I only found out a few hours ago that Mariah from the White Tiger X team disappeared, it was then that I was informed of Boris' disappearance, I was going to come tell you when I got Max's call" Mr Dickinson looked devastated "I wish I knew more"

"Do the police have no leads?" Hilary looked up at him hopefully

"No, they are trying to trace his money movements but he has been very clever."

"What can we do?" Kai tried to keep his voice at its usual level but it was louder than usual.

"I want you kids to stay in a safe place all together until this has blown over"

"We're staying at mine" Tyson looked up at Mr Dickinson determinedly

"It's not safe" Mr Dickinson argued.

"That's as maybe but look Mr Dickinson all those people who disappeared are connected to us in someway, if Boris wants to get in touch he needs to know where he can find us" Mr Dickinson looked around as the others all nodded in agreement, he was unsure of how safe it would be to leave them where they were but as he watched Ray Tyson and Max walk out he realised that suggesting taking them somewhere else was pointless, even so as they got to the door he tried to call them back.

"Kids…"

"I'll stand watch" Kai looked at the man seemingly reading his thoughts,

"I just don't want you kids to be next,"

"Like I said I'll stand watch." Kai walked out followed by a sombre Kenny and Hilary.

"Mr Dickenson?" Hilary stopped in the doorway

"Yes my dear?"

"I think I better take the day off tomorrow, stay with them" Hilary shrugged her shoulders, Mr Dickenson smiled at the young girl nodding

"I'll tell Amy not to expect you in until all this is cleared up."

"Thanks Mr D!" she flashed him a quick smile before following the other, Mr Dickenson sat down behind his desk sighing heavily

"I wonder, Hiro was taken because of Tyson Rick because of Max Mariah for Ray, who will they take to make Kai obey them?"

* * *

Ok so that wasn't too bad, was it?

Ok so maybe you can guess some of what's coming next but I apologise for that I already told you it would be Kai Hil looks like its going to be Ray Mariah too!

Kai seems a little out of character but hey this is set years after the last series so he could have changed, Right… right?

Any way you know the drill R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again, I have another chapter (this is what happens when I get a day off work and have no coursework to do!) please enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade, sniff :(

* * *

Hilary had sat up for hours, she was supposed to be sleeping, tonight she lay in the same room as the guys for safety Kai had insisted, but she was unable to sleep at all. Ray had practically cried himself to sleep Max had closed himself off and slept immediately and Tyson had started snoring a few hours ago but he was very restless. At first Hilary wondered why Kai wasn't with them, but after being hit by Tyson as he rolled over she decided that Kai had done the sensible thing sleeping elsewhere. Hilary looked around, the sky outside was a light grey and she realised it would soon be morning she was exhausted and could really do with a drink, she couldn't see the point in going back to bed so she decided to have some coffee to help her stay awake during the day. Hilary walked into the kitchen and was startled to see a figure sitting in the dark.

"Kai?"

"Hilary, how come your already up?"

"I'm not sleeping well, have you been awake all night?"

"Yes!" Kai looked up he unbelievably felt guilty about what had happened in Mr Dickinson's office earlier, but then why should he feel guilty when he hadn't really done anything wrong. He watched as Hilary set about making coffee, OK so it was true Hilary had actually been right but that had never stopped him from getting angry before, then again why hadn't he been able to control his emotions? Recently he had been acting on his feelings, this was odd. He stared at Hilary then began to remember the feeling he had got in the pit of his stomach as he stared at her in Mr Dickenson's office, what had been up with that? Why was he acting so strange?

"Kai!" Hilary's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Sorry?"

"Coffee,… do you want some?"

"Yeah thanks"

"No problem"

Kai began to think but that strange feeling had returned, he couldn't get rid of it, what the hell was this girl doing to him? He had had a couple of girlfriends before but he had always found them inconvenient and dull in next to no time, at the tender age of 20 he had given up on the idea of ever being in a happy stable relationship. Some people (Tyson especially) had joked that he should just come out of the closet and have done with it, but it wasn't that he hadn't found the girls attractive and he definitely did not find guys attractive. Things had just never felt right, he had come to the conclusion that he just wasn't up to the whole dating scene.

So why was it that Hilary, HILARY was making him feel so strange, sure she was pretty. More than pretty, Kai watched her slyly through half closed eyes, she was wearing a simple white nightdress and it was shortish just above her knees it was also quite tight and he could see every curve, _stop it _Kai remonstrated himself, _stop staring at her she's like a little sister and that would just be wrong! _But was she like a little sister, no she was a friend a good friend, next moment a steaming aromatic cup of coffee was placed in front of him,

"Enjoy!" Hilary turned to leave the kitchen

"Where are you going?"

"Erm outside"

"It's cold."

"I thought you would want to be alone"

"Sit down" Hilary frowned at the order, she raised an eyebrow, Kai noticed and with great effort he forced himself to say "Sit down please," He watched her smile as she sat across from him. "Look Hilary, I am sorry for what happened in the office, It's just that there's a lot you don't know about Boris," why was he explaining himself to her?

"I know"

"I can't tell you…"

"You don't need to if you don't want to"

"I thought you would want to know, after all I know everything about your past, all the bad things that happened"

"You don't know everything"

"You had things happen that were worse than the boat accident and losing your mom?"

"No, sort of," Hilary frowned "there was some pretty bad stuff as a result of it though"

"What could have been worse?"

"It doesn't matter" Hilary looked up at him and smiled "I'm over it "Kai was looking at her his eyes staring and annoyed

"Over it? How can you be over it if you won't talk about it!"

"Got me there" She shrugged off the pain that she felt and let the smile remain on her face, it widened as he grew more frustrated.

"How can you be so happy, if you've had it so tough, don't you want to just give up? Close yourself off from the world?"

"All the time!"

"Why don't you?"

"Because I have happy memories! Whenever I feel down I sit and remember Jordan." She smiled to herself "I think of the time I was in a school performance and right before it I got terrible nerves, I was so sure I would forget the words. Jordan came backstage and hugged me, he took me over to the stage and said "Do it for me alone" and I did I sang just to him completely ignoring everyone else until the end" Hilary looked directly into Kais eyes "It's all in my head **that **is why I never give up, part of me is still doing things just for him"

"Why don't you sing then?"

"I was never that good!" Hilary grinned "I do still sing and play the piano sometimes but in private, I like to be alone when I do it, surely you understand that! Besides there's a part of me that's afraid that if I were to sing and write and learn new music it would mean that I forget the memories I have of him, without those memories I would probably just give up," once more shrugging off the pain that she felt welling up inside her chest she smiled at him, "but then I guess I do have you guys as well, you're not family but your close enough."

Kai stared at her this was a side of her he had never seen before, a gentler and lost Hilary even after her mothers death she hadn't shown any emotion she had walked away from them hiding her tears, he felt a protective feeling wash over him. Before he knew what he was saying he blurted out.

"I don't have any happy memories"

"None?"

"Not of my childhood, I was unhappy for most of it treated badly for the rest of it" Now it was Hilary's turn to be surprised, not that Kai was confiding in her, but that he was talking about his past. She waited he said nothing more so she tentatively questioned him.

"Because of Boris?"

"Yes him and my grandfather, they worked together."

"What about your parents?"

"They abandoned me on purpose, They left me with my grandfather knowing exactly who he was and what he would probably do to me" His fists were clenched tightly, "Last I heard they had died" He looked up expecting to see the pity he usually got but Hilary merely smiled briefly.

"Both orphans then!"

"Yeah"

"I'm sorry you don't have any memories of them"

"Well who knows, they might have been worse than my grandfather, if that's even possible"

"Kai…" Hilary hesitated "Your Grandfather was cruel but that doesn't mean they were anything like him, You're not"

"I used to be"

"Well your not now, concentrate on that, Surely you have some good memories of your time with the team. We aren't all bad are we?" He looked into her eyes, she had a sly smile on her face and her eyes were glittering with mischief

"Not **all** bad" Kai admitted putting emphasis on the all. He was about to say something more when Ray came into the Kitchen yawning and stretching.

"Is that coffee I smell?" He was too sleepy to notice the death glare Kai sent his way.

Hilary knew that as far as Kai was concerned this was the end of their conversation and watched as he dropped his head forward so that his hair covered his eyes. Recognising this as a signal to stop talking to him Hilary stood and went over to Ray, taking one look in his face she put her hand on his arm and pulled him into a hug. Kai was aware of a deep feeling of anger rising in his chest as from under his slate blue hair he watched the two of them.

"Want some of the coffee?" Hilary asked Ray her arms still around him.

"Only if you made it. Kai hasn't got the skills to handle the coffee machine"

"I know he's a demon in the dish, but useless in the Kitchen" They pulled away from each other and laughed as Kai growled.

* * *

The boys were battling again, the dish looked as though a bomb had hit it, Hilary was sitting in her usual position next to Kenny in the cool shade of the trees, she had a large book open on her knees and an apple in her hand. She was trying to concentrate on the new report she was supposed to be proofreading for Mr Dickinson but like the guys she was wound up, tense and unable to concentrate. Unable to stand it any longer she decided that she needed to do something more practical.

"I'm going to get lunch" she stood and looked down at Kenny. "any requests?"

"Something with a lot of calories, these guys are burning far to many"

In the kitchen Hilary set about making a pasta dish, while she was chopping tomatoes she heard a sound behind her turning she was in time to see a strange small object fall to the floor. Walking over and picking it up she saw that it was metal and covered in holes, she had just turned to call the others when a strange hissing came from the pellet and a strong smelling gas emerged. Unable to call out or move she felt her body getting weak and the world around her went black.

* * *

Bit of a cliffhanger, not a brilliant one but I hope you enjoyed it,

R&R


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again! Another chapter, Thanks for all the reviews I think your all being very nice about my writing skills but hey I'm not gonna complain. Enjoy!!

Disclaimer I don't own Beyblade. Not yet anyway mwuahahahaha

* * *

Outside Kenny looked at his watch Hilary had been gone for half an hour, he stood and walked into the Kitchen.

"Hilary?" he looked around there was a strange smell in the air, he stood for a couple of moments wondering where Hilary was when something on the table caught his attention, a letter addressed to Kai, Ray, Tyson, Max and Kenny. He opened it and began to read:

_Dear Blade Breakers_

_By now you will know that I have a few of your closest friends in my care, this includes the young girl I just picked up. Hilary isn't it? You should have kept more of an eye on her!_

_Tell no one what has occurred or she will suffer for it._

_I will be in touch, until then you had better bring Dranzer out of retirement I want to see him. _

_Boris_

Kenny stood for a moment unable to move

"Guys! KAI! RAY! MAX! TYSON!"

Kai was the first one to enter the room Kenny looked at him, and wordlessly handed him the note "Hilary" he gasped when he read it, his hands balling up into fists. The others had followed him and watched puzzled, Kai passed the note to Tyson who read aloud and Kenny watched as they all reacted to the news.

"We need to go see Mr Dickinson" Max was the first to break the silence. Kai looked up at him astonished, not realising what he was doing he walked towards Max menacingly and grabbed his clothing and lifting him up off his feet pressed him against the wall.

"The note says 'tell no one' we tell no one" Max struggled to breathe.

"Kai!" Ray and Tyson grabbed him and pulled. Max dropped to the floor coughing and spluttering Kai seemed detatched as he spoke

"You don't know Boris like I do, if he says that she will suffer, he will hurt her like none of us can imagine"

"Alright, we won't tell." Kenny agreed hastily, "but we need to do something though"

"What I don't get is why he wants Kai to find Dranzer"

"Same old four sacred bit beasts shit I suppose." They all stared had Max just cursed? Max was looking up at Kai with a hurt look on his face.

"Kai and I need to talk, leave us alone" Tyson Ray and Kenny gave each other looks unsure whether or not to leave them alone but Max was suddenly looking very angry, unusual for him and the look on his face meant he wasn't to be argued with the three of them made quickly for the door and together they practically fell through it.

"Max I'm sorry" Kai stared at the ground he was devastated at the loss of Hilary but, how could he have done that to the kid he had started to consider a little brother?

"Kai, it's alright…," Max stared at him understanding dawning and relaxing the harshness on his face "I should have guessed a long time ago how you felt about Hilary I understand!" Kai's head snapped up and he stared at him,

"What do you mean?"

"Wow you don't even realise it yourself yet, do you?" Kai stared at his friends face, he was grinning hard.

"Don't realise what?" Kai gave him a death glare but it had no affect as Max only laughed

"Look you haven't concentrating on the game recently, I noticed it a while ago, I wasn't sure what it was at first but all you've seemed to do these past few days is stare at Hilary."

"That's not true"

"I beat you yesterday don't get me wrong Kai I wanted to…., but next time I win against you I hope it's because I am good not because of Hilary's new green top!"

"It was blue,…" Kai corrected him then paused blushing (yes he blushed! I know totally ooc but work with me here!).

"Kai!" Kai looked at Max and was surprised to see him frowning "Hey I know what its like, on the one hand she is a team mate on the other she's a friend and you don't want to lose either of those facts but you really want something more, you might not know what it is yet but its more than you have with her right now."

Kai stared at him unsure, he wasn't one to talk about his feelings but Max had just described the thoughts that had been going through his head for so long that he couldn't help himself as he said disbelievingly,

"You've been through this as well?" He, slid down the wall he was leaning against to the ground. Max grinned to himself who would have ever thought that the surly Kai would need help with a girl!

"Look right now we have to concentrate on getting her and the others back, we all care about her! But when this is all over Kai you need to decide what you want most. Is friendship enough or do you need more?"

Kai thought hard, if he told Hilary how he thought he felt and she reacted badly he would lose the friend who could find him when he wanted to disappear, the girl who spoke her mind and told him exactly what she thought of him. He couldn't bear to lose that. No one else ever dared to question him, but he wasn't even sure if he loved her yet!

"I would rather have her as a friend than not at all." He spoke decidedly and ignored the voice in his head that tried to tell him otherwise.

"That's up to you but if you ask me you won't be able to handle it"

"What do you mean?"

"Kai believe it or not I know a bit about you by now and you, are the jealous type, Hilary is very pretty, she's lots of fun and Kenny says she is getting to be more popular with the guys that she works with, basically when Hilary starts dating someone seriously - which she will- you won't be able to anything"

"She hasn't really shown any interest in seriously dating anyone before"

"Not because she doesn't want to," Max grinned "She has had dates but never told us"

"What? When?" Kai looked up he didn't know this

"She never told me about them till afterwards, she got a bit wary about introducing us to guys after the incident with Santos"

Kai smiled he remembered well what had happened when Hilary had been picked up by her date. Each of the Blade Breakers had turned on him while she was getting her jacket and threatened that if he ever hurt her he would suffer, She had arrived back two hours later furiously angry and it had been some time before she would talk to any of them.

"Hilary can do what she likes" Max looked at Kai hard look had come into his eyes as he said this and Max saw that he had made a point that Kai was going to think about.

"Kai you can't decide that, not now, right now we need to wait for Boris" Max grinned "besides you may feel differently when you finally see her with some other guy." A thought occurred to Kai

"Max who…?"

"Who did I have feelings for?"

"Yeah, I mean was it Hil…?"

"Hilary, NO! don't get me wrong she's great but I lost my heart a while before I met her, good thing too, If you and I ever became love rivals I don't fancy my chances"

--

Hilary groaned she felt as though she had been hit by a truck, her body ached her head was pounding her throat dry and aching, she opened her eyes but this proved to be a bad idea as bright light shone down into them causing her intense pain. She tried to sit, but her head began to spin and her arms wouldn't do what she wanted.

"Hilary?" the voice was familiar she opened her eyes again it hurt less this time and she saw in front of her a cloud of pink.

"Mariah?" the cloud of pink began to take shape and soon she could see the friendly face in front of her "Mariah!"

"Hilary!" Hilary winced as the blader threw her arms around her, "I was so worried you were unconscious for so long"

"Takes more than that to get rid of me,"

"Is she awake?" Hilary turned her head,

"Hiro, Rick good to see you guys again,"

"I wish it was under different circumstances" Hiro stood by her bed

"You and me both! Next time lets do this over pizza," Hilary was pleased to see Mariah smile at this comment Mariah usually had such a sunny mood it was hard to see her look so down. "Where are we?"

"Your home for god knows how long" Hiro looked around severely he pointed to a door "the bathrooms through there and we do everything else in here."

"Don't worry the guys will come for us," Hilary leant back on her bed tired, what the hell had they knocked her out with?

"That's the problem though" Rick came forward "they want the Blade Breakers to come here."

"Why"

"Something to do with Bitbeasts" Hilary instinctively clutched her locket, still there good!

"Please" she begged weakly "Do not tell me this is to do with the stealing of and or creating copies of the four sacred bitbeasts"

"Something like that" Hiro looked down at her surprised.

"Bloody hell" she pushed the covers back and swung her legs down off the bed _thanking God she was still fully dressed_, "Not again" Hilary jumped off the bed and wobbled slightly as her legs got used to holding her up. "Is there anyone else listening?" She spoke loud enough for all to hear.

"Hello my dear, good to hear you're voice again" Boris' silky voice sounded loudly in the room. Hilary instinctively shivered but she wasn't going to let him scare her.

"Look you freak, better and more deserving people have tried to take and control the four sacred bit beasts, the Blade Breakers have held onto them" She wasn't sure where to yell at but seeing a camera in the corner she directed her anger there. "I am fed up with being Kidnapped and being used, I hope the Blade Breakers don't come"

"Are you sure about that? What do you think will happen to you my dear when they do not come and you are of no use to me?" Hilary didn't show any fear, she was severely pissed off and her anger overpowered any feelings of terror that she might have.

"I don't care, I really no longer care! You are a sick son of a bitch and I don't care what you do to me I truly don't" Behind her a door opened, she spun around in front of her stood a pale man with evil eyes and purple hair

"Boris" Hilary was terrified but she refused to show it, "I would say its good to see you but I never was much of a liar"

"You don't care what I do to you?"

"No!" it was a lie but Hilary was to stubborn to even think of taking it back, Boris advanced towards her an evil smile playing on his lips

"Are you sure about that?"

* * *

Hey two cliffhangers in a row, not bad! OK people you know what to do R&R 


	6. Chapter 6

OMG, I can't believe I just wrote another chapter, this fanfic writing is addictive, Just a quick thing I am not sure about the whole rating thing. If you think my rating is too low or high please tell me. I just rated it as what I thought would be best, but please tell me if I am in the wrong!

any way thanks again for reading and reviewing, I actually think this isn't a bad chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Kai awoke and looked around frowning, after so many nights of staying awake he had been unable to fight falling asleep last night, _no point in staying awake now anyway _he thought to himself. Boris already had what he wanted and there was nothing he could do about it. He yawned and tried to stop his mind from thinking about Boris and what he could be doing to hurt his Hilary, _his Hilary???_ when the hell had he started calling her that? He sighed and laid back down, staring at the ceiling, he couldn't stop worrying about Hilary if Boris had hurt her in any way. He clenched his fists angrily if anyone had harmed her he would not be responsible for his actions, well actually he would gladly be responsible for his actions but he wouldn't care. 

"Kai?" It was Kenny, "I found this by the door" He held out a padded envelope, holding it gingerly between finger and thumb he looked as though he expected it to blow up. Kai saw that the others were still asleep,

"Wake them" he told Kenny curtly and walked into the next room with the package. Slowly he ripped it open inside was a DVD he walked over to Tyson's TV and inserted it into the player he waited for the others to arrive before he pressed play.

There were gasps of shock as a horrific picture flashed onto the screen, Hilary was sitting in a chair gagged and bound her face was covered in cuts and bruises her legs and arms were covered in marks she looked as though she had been tortured. Kai felt himself overcome with rage, the other Blade Breakers seemed to be affected with similar feelings as they all reacted to the scene unfolding before them

"Well Blade Breakers how do you like, my handiwork" Boris' voice filled the room its smoothness causing Kai to shiver violently with rage "I want you all to come to visit me on the Crainte Island, be at the docks at five tomorrow morning if you don't **all **come **with **your bit beasts I will do worse to this girl."

Someone appeared on the screen, he removed Hilary's gag and not to anyone's surprise she spat at him. The man enraged swung full force and slapped her across the face. Kai winced but watched as Hilary jutted out her chin,

"Is that all you got?" her voice was weak but it was enough for Kai, she wasn't broken… not yet anyway.

"She has fire this one," Boris spoke in a voice filled with amusement "it's no wonder you all care for her so much, be there tomorrow but remember tell no one!"

The screen went blank. Kai wanted to do something violent, break something, punch someone anything that would release the rage that had built up inside of his chest. He angrily walked outside into the garden looking for something to smash, seeing the garden wall a thought occurred to him and he slowly and calmly walked over to the wall and with all the appearance of normality he pulled back his fist and punched hard! Again! Again!

"Kai no!" Ray had followed him and now ran forward trying desperately to grab his friends arms he was shrugged off easily and Kai continued his assault on the wall

"If you do that you'll be in no condition to battle if we need to!" Tyson yelled out Kai stopped and looked at his bleeding and bruised hands, shit for once Tyson was right. He turned just as calmly and walked to the pond in the garden, he thrust his hand into the icy water and felt them begin to be soothed.

"We'll get her back Kai" he turned Max stood at his side "I promise!"

"How? We don't have Dranzer, I let her go, I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO GET HER!"

"I know that, you know that, but they don't, have to" Kai looked at Max who was grinning craftily. "We just need to get onto the island and near to Hilary and the others we can work out what to do when we are there"

----

Hilary was grabbed by two men and wrenched off the chair, her ropes were cut and she would have fallen if it weren't for the guards holding her.

"Take her back" Boris snapped at them, the men grinned at each other and when Boris had left the room one of them pushed her down towards the floor Hilary was thrown back with such force that she hit her head on the floor, terrified she watched as the man began to undo his trousers frightened she screamed but was silenced as the second man came over and placed his hands over her mouth. Hilary kicked and fought but she wasn't strong enough. Suddenly she felt the man holding her mouth go limp and fall back

"What the?" the other guard looked up but was knocked back by a powerful punch. Hilary pushed herself up to see who her rescuer was.

"Are you OK?" a new guard had entered, he was dressed like the others entirely in grey but he wore a helmet totally obscuring his face. Not waiting for a response he picked her up and began to carry her back to her room.

"Hilary!" Mariah looked at her shocked, as she was brought in the guard surveyed the room and then carrying her over to her bed he lay her down. The others surrounded her gaping at the cuts and bruises that littered her body.

"You shouldn't have yelled at them" Rick admonished her

"They would have done this anyway" Hilary rubbed her jaw that last hit had really hurt,

"What do you mean?"

"They used me to send the Blade Breakers something"

"Pictures?"

"No a video, he's asked them to come here, to save us" Hilary shrugged wondering what the Blade Breakers reactions would be. "I guess I'll soon find out" she whispered suddenly the guard dropped down on the bed next to her, he spoke low so only she could hear.

"Are you all right?" everyone looked at them puzzled

"Yes thank you!" Hilary was confused "Why did you help me?"

"What they were doing wasn't right, besides you remind me of someone I know"

"OK….," Hilary looked at him strangely, not being able to see his face she didn't feel able to judge him properly "can you tell me what's going on?"

"Look I can't tell you much but I will help you, all of you to get out of here."

"Who are you?"

"You can call me Phil I can't tell you much more, listen to me if you escape before I can come back for you, head west, past the columns of Crainte and by the waterfall"

"And I'm just supposed to trust you?"

"When the time comes, you will have no choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Look I have no time to explain, any minute now they will work out that I have hijacked their cameras, I am not here because of you, I am here doing a little reconnaissance."

"You're a spy? Who do you work for?" Hilary felt like she was starting to believe him he seemed, somehow trustworthy.

"It doesn't matter, this place was supposed to be empty, I don't know who you are or why you're here but I know what it's like to be in Boris' power, I wouldn't wish that on anyone."

"You were a prisoner of his?"

"He had me for just over five years"

"Five minutes would be to long"

"Too right, look if you get the chance leave go through the infirmary, its on the west side of the beystadium be careful" Hilary smiled as he stood up to leave she watched him walk out of the door and allowed herself to sink into unconsciousness escaping reality and leaving the others very confused.

* * *

Hope you like it I had better go now I need sleep! 

R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hi again thanks for reading and reviewing,

Disclaimer I do not own beyblade

* * *

The Blade Breakers stood at the docks looking out over the water. Kai was standing at a little distance from the others his scarf flowing out behind him, he was silent and staring as per usual. The last few hours had been torture for him he had been unable to get the image of Hilary's suffering out of his head. He had replayed the DVD time and time again trying to get some sort of signal from Hilary, he didn't know what he expected to see and in the end he had given up frustrated. Looking at the horizon he could see a boat approaching, he glared at it hatred causing him to ball his hands into fists so tight that his fingers were white. As the boat moved closer and he could see the crew, they were men maybe women it was hard to tell, they were dressed entirely in grey and their helmets covered their faces, you couldn't even make out a hair colour. Kai moved over to the others,

"Whatever happens we stay together guys. Let me do the talking"

"Kai's doing the talking? It's going to be a quiet day." Tyson gave a laugh, it was obvious that his adrenaline was on a high.

"Don't get cocky Tyson, one false move and this could all go horribly wrong" Ray looked grim as he stared out into the ocean.

"Kai's right" Kenny said slowly "about the not talking, God knows how wrong this could all go" They watched as the boat made its way up to the harbour beside them. One of the crew jumped across and landed beside them,

"You are the Blade Breakers" Kai stared at him the others remained silent waiting for Kai to respond

"We are" he was as short with him as he could be, being unable to see the mans face unnerved him somewhat.

"Boris is waiting for you"

"How is Hila… I mean how are the prisoners?"

"The prisoners are living. For now. You have your bit beasts?"

"We do" Kai and the others silently prayed that they would not ask for proof of this fact

"Good, if this was not the case those prisoners would not be alive much longer" though Kai could not see the guards face but he could hear the smirk in his words. He wanted to rip that mans head off helmet and all. "Follow me."

They watched as the other men carefully lowered a gangplank and after a slight pause they all walked slowly onto the boat followed by the obnoxious man. It moved slowly out of the harbour and then sped up as they got out into the open water there was no going back now.

--

"Gentlemen!" Boris smiled and opened his arms wide as though to welcome them, "how good to see you all again"

"Cut the crap Boris" Kai stood in front of the team and glared at the man "Where is she?"

"Where is she? Don't you mean where are they?"

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is that we will get them **all **back!"

"Kai Hiwatari I believe you have gotten soft" Kai walked forward and grabbed Boris's collar, snarling he pushed him up against the wall and held him there, it had been a while since he last saw Boris and now he was a head taller than him and stronger than he could ever hope to be.

"Does this seem soft to you?" the guards ran forward, it took five of them to pull Kai away from the man. Boris did not seem at all affected by this in fact he seemed to enjoy it.

"I guess I was wrong, but if that's the case then I guess I can tell my men to take little miss Tatibana and have some fun" Kai held down by at least eight men now yelled with rage,

"If anyone has laid a hand on her, you will pay" he hissed the threat, his eyes filled with hatred

"You know I preferred you when you never showed your feelings" Boris smiled evilly "but then this new emotional Kai may be easier to beat." he turned and addressed one of the few guards not holding Kai down. "In half an hour bring them to the beystadium" Boris turned and strode out of the room chuckling as he went

--

Mariah Rick Hiro and Hilary were standing in a cell it had a large glass front to it and looked out over a beydish

"This looks familiar" Hilary grumbled

"What do you mean?"

"When I first sort of discovered beyblading Kenny and I got kidnapped. We ended up in a cell very much like this, Tyson had to battle for our release"

"You really, do get all the luck don't you" Mariah grinned

"No kidding the stuff I have been through with the Blade Breakers makes what these guys are doing now look like party games"

"Well you may enjoy this but I for one don't" Rick looked around he started to punch the glass but nothing happened. He got angrier he liked to be in control and this captive situation was not helping.

"Its strong stuff, I wouldn't bother" Hiro looked around, "What's this for?" In the top left hand corner of the room there was a pipe he walked forward to examine it.

"I don't like the look of it!" Rick walked over to join Hiro, the pipe occasionally dripped water slowly onto the floor below. They all slowly examined the pipe and were so occupied when the Blade Breakers walked into the stadium.

"Mariah!" Ray was the first one to notice the people behind the glass and he ran forwards practically hitting the window in his hurry to get there.

"Ray!" Mariah turned and pushed her hands up against the glass. They stared at each other silently

"Rick are you ok?"

"Been better Max, thanks for coming"

"Like there was any chance we wouldn't" Max grinned giving Rick a thumbs up gesture.

"Hiro you OK big Bro?"

"Fine Tyson, but you shouldn't have come here"

"Hiro you're my brother of course I came" the two brother nodded to each other "Besides Gramps would've killed me if I hadn't" Hilary watched these reunions smiling

"You all took your time!" Hilary tried to sound at ease as she made this joke but the slight wobble in her voice betrayed her. She was still in pretty bad shape, Mariah had cleaned up her wounds but the scars and bruises still littered her body.

"Are you OK?" Kai stared directly into her eyes, for the first time since she had first met him Hilary felt like a stranger to him. He was staring at her so intently she felt afraid.

"I'm OK, they don't scare me." she smiled to reassure them

"Same old Hilary" he smiled at her, _Don't let them take that away from me. _

"Have they hurt any of you besides Hilary?" Kenny looked at them Hilary seemed to be the only one who had been harmed

"No we're all OK" Hiro looked down at Kenny smiling Kenny may be taller now but he is still the shortest member of the team (including Hilary)

"Good when we escape from here we'll probably need to be pretty fast on our feet"

"Escape what do you mean? Boris said you were battling for our freedom"

"He also asked us to make sure we had all four bit beasts"

"Do you not have Dranzer?" Mariah stared at them all, the Blade breakers looked down at their feet unsure of how to answer that.

"Without Dranzer we're as good as dead" Rick walked over to the wall and kicked hard, Mariah began to cry as the Blade Breakers looked at each other helplessly.

* * *

OK not a great chapter, but the story is moving along, Kai is a bit OOC but I always thought he had a lot of anger in him it just never showed.

I will be putting up another one tonight as long as my laptop continues to work.

R&R


	8. Chapter 8

This is my shortest chapter yet, don't know why but don't worry the next one which I am currently working on is a little longer!!

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!!!!!

* * *

Despondency fell over the group as they all thought about what Boris would do when he discovered that Dranzer was still missing. They were silent for quite some time, Kenny used his laptop to analyze the cell, he sighed frustrated as he soon realized that the glass wall was to tough for them to break. Behind the Blade Breakers the door to the stadium opened four beybladers walked into the room followed closely by Boris, 

"Hello again boys"

"Boris" Kai turned,

"I hope you are all ready for this, do you have your bit beasts?"

"Of course" Kai knew better than to tell **him **the truth

"Then get ready to battle!"

"Kai" Hilary was the only one of the group that hadn't given up hope she smiled and watched him as he turned towards her "about Dranzer"

"I'll think of something"

"Just call her"

"She won't come" Kai turned from her sadly

"Have you tried?"

"No, I just know I don't deserve her, she won't come its been too long!" Hilary smiled at him

"When the time comes just call"

Kai stared since when did Hilary talk as though she knew more than the rest of them? All of the Blade Breakers stared at her she had a sly smile on her face. Before they could ask her what she meant Boris pulled their attention back to the game.

"Are you ready to Batttle?"

"We're ready" The Blade Breakers walked to the edge of the dish

"Of course the fun thing about this battle" Boris smiled "is that if you win you get your friends back but are still under my power, if you lose I kill your friends and get the bit beasts eventually anyway,"

"Lets just do this"

"Kai you need more patience, but then who am I to lecture you on patience? If you don't win fast your friends die fast"

The Blade breakers were confused in the cell Mariah screamed, Kai watched as the metal pipe that had attracted the attention of the prisoners began to chug water into the cell filling it.

"No!" Tyson ran over to the wall

"Tyson" Kai pulled him over to the dish "we don't have time for that we play fast!"

"Four on Four" Boris pushed his bladers forward

"3

2

1

Let it rip"

Boris watched with pleasure as the beyblades landed in the dish and began to spin, the attacks were light at first each playyer trying to size up their opponents,

"GO DRIGGER"

"GO DRACIEL"

"GO DRANZER"

Ray, Max and Tyson each called out their bit beasts, Boris stood waiting and then realised, Dranzer wasn't there, Hilary watched in fear as the madman's face began to turn the same colour as his hair. When he saw that Kai was without Dranzer and that he had been tricked he spoke into a radio tersely, in the cell the water began to rise faster .The battle was intense and soon only Tyson and Kai remained facing three of their challengers it was an unfair battle, it was going to be hard.

"We need Dranzer, Dragoon can't do this alone!" Kenny looked up from his laptop wailing.

Behind the glass Hilary and the others were only just able to keep their heads above water the room was filling fast, Hilary stared out at Kai he could actually feel her gaze on his back, turning he saw her as she slipped below the water unable to swim any longer, she struggled hard and slowly he saw her body begin fail.

"Hilary, No! DRANZER!" he called out begging the heavens for an answer "PLEASE COME BACK TO ME!"

--

Inside the cell desperately trying to swim Hilary felt the locket around her neck heat up, she couldn't hold her breath much longer but Kai had called finally!

Pulling the locket from around her throat she opened it up a bright red light shone and inside a picture of dranzer disappeared. The fiery Phoenix emerged from the necklace and burst out through the glass wall, smashing the barrier while at the same time sending the contents of the cell, water and prisoners into the stadium. Hilary looked up in time to see Dranzer return to Kai's blade giving him the power he needed to end the battle, smiling she collapsed to the floor no longer breathing.

* * *

Ok who saw that coming??

Is Hilary dead? who knows? Well actually I do but I'm not gonna tell ya!

R&R


	9. Chapter 9

Ok this is my longest chapter yet!

Thanks for the reviews

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Water enveloped Kai and Tyson, they and everyone else in the room were sent crashing to the floor due to the sheer force of it, "Tyson" Kai yelled pushing himself to his feet "Twin tornado attack"

"Huh?" Tyson looked at Kai astonished they had never done that move together, Kai just gave him a knowing smile Tyson stared down and swiftly realized he knew what he was doing.

"Dragoon you heard him TWIN TORNADO ATTACK!"

"DRANZER BACK HIM UP!"

The blades clashed and together Dragoon and Dranzer came down onto the opposing beyblades, Kai and Tyson had blasted the last three blades from the dish with ease of course it helped that the other bladers were incredibly fearful and not really concentrating.

The battle was over Kai watched with satisfaction as Dranzer returned safely to his blade

"Hilary!" Hiro yelled the name, Kai turned to see Hiro trying to wake an unconscious Hilary.

"No! Hilary" Kai ran to her side and pushing past his friends he dropped to his knees, he checked her pulse and breathing, nothing! He began CPR pressing his lips on hers desperately trying to bring her back. Beside him Ray held a sobbing Mariah in his arms while the others watched willing her to breathe,

"Hilary," not caring who was watching or listening he yelled "DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME NOW!" It was some time before she showed any signs of recovery but finally, Hilary choked coughing up water as she tried to push herself up off the floor.

"Kai?" she sounded weak, he wrapped his arms around her slender trembling frame and pulled her close.

"You had me worried there"

"Takes more than that to get rid of me" Kai smiled, they stared at each other seemingly oblivious of the audience that was watching them with deepening interest.

"You had Dranzer all this time?" He watched as tears began to fall from her eyes

"I'm so sorry, I should have told you"

"Why didn't you?"

"I wanted to tell you but she made me promise that I would hide her till she felt **you **were ready to have her back."

"Dranzer must have really trusted you" Kai was amazed, his phoenix had travelled to the one person he himself really trusted and done the same.

"Don't hate me" she pleaded, Kai stared at her.

"Never,"

"Dranzer wanted to be able to return to you, but it was so hard"

"Well why didn't she return sooner"

"You had to realise the bond you shared and how important it is"

"I still don't see why she took so long"

"You had to call for her and you never did, more than that she had to know you meant it,"

"Well I meant it that time, you were in danger," he lifted his hand and brushed her cheek lightly

"Kai?" now she was looking really confused "What do you mean?"

"You've got to start being more careful, I don't want to lose you" Hilary grinned teasingly.

"Well as long as your around to rescue me I should be OK" He pulled her tighter.

"A-hem" Max cleared his throat loudly bringing their attention back to the fact that there were other people in the room. Kai smirked as a light blush covered Hilary's face and he stood slowly, gently lifting her from the floor helping her to stand.

"Boris!" He all of a sudden remembered the reason they were there, everyone looked over to where Boris had been standing. Boris had been hit full force when Dranzer emerged and was lying unconscious in a pool of water. Their opponents and guards afraid had run from the room. Tyson walked up to Kai and handed him his beyblade, Kai gave a silent nod of thanks and gently brushed the bitchip with his thumb Dranzers picture was back and he smiled.

"We need to get out of here" Tyson looked around unsure, Hiro looked down at his little brother smiling.

"Good idea but have you got a way out?" Hilary walked over to the door on the left through which Boris had entered she had remembered something.

"Follow me guys I know a way out"

"What" they stared at her amazed

"Hey you guys want to stand here exchanging pleasantries and wait for Boris to wake up, or do you want to follow me out of here?" Hilary pushed her wet hair out of her eyes and led them through the door.

--

On the other side of the door Hilary was astonished to see she had been right it was the infirmary Phil had told her about.

"Are you sure about this?" Hilary jumped Kai was right behind her.

"No but it's the only option"

"After we go through that door what happens then?" Tyson and the others had joined them "In case you had forgotten we're on an island"

"We are?" Rick was surprised, "I don't remember being brought here at all!"

"Look I think I know someone who can help" Hilary explained

"You think?"

"A guard he helped me before"

"That guard you have to be kidding me!" Hiro stared at her, "what happened, between you two?" Hilary was intensely aware of everyone watching her

"It doesn't matter the important thing is he helped!" Hilary avoided their gaze.

--

Back in the be stadium Boris had woken up and was looking around confused 'where had everyone gone?' He reached into his coat and pulled out a remote control in the centre was a large red button he pressed it.

--

The escapees froze, alarms were going off and they could hear shouting all around them. Voices were on the other side of the door now,

"Hide!" Hiro hissed and they all scattered hiding behind whatever happened to be nearest. Three guards ran into the room,

"No one in here." One of the guards stated, he walked over a door at the side of the room "This door is secure, you two go back I'll reset the code on the door just in case"

They all crouched unseen and Hilary raised her head slightly watching as the guard changed the code 3,9,8,6,7, it would have made her laugh if it wasn't so dangerous. This guard was changing the code in case they knew it and at the same time was showing her the new code

The guard finished inputting the new number and walked out of the room a gun slung over his shoulder. They all stood coming out of hiding,

"All in favour of following Hilary to freedom say aye?" Tyson glanced at the others

"Aye" they all whispered agreeing with one voice. Hilary smiled and walked over to where she had seen the guard resetting the code. There it was, the door Phil had told her about she could even see the outside world through it.

"3,9,8,6,7" _I think_, Hilary punched in the number praying silently, the door unlocked and she wrenched it open. Looking around the group walked out carefully but determinedly into the fresh air. Hilary looked around and then led her friends quickly in the direction she had been told to follow.

--

It was late and Kai noticed that his companions were flagging they had walked and ran for hours twice they had been almost recaptured but each time they managed to escape. Hilary had looked a little unsure for a while until they had passed an old structure consisting of stone columns, these had shown her that she was on the right track so after a short rest they had continued. He looked at Hilary she was walking doggedly but occasionally she would look around slightly unsure. Kai looked at the brunette wondering if he should suggest that they stop for a rest, then she stopped cocking her head slightly to one side listening.

"What's up?"

"Hear that?" Kai lifted his head up and looked around

"It sounds like water"

"Exactly!" She looked triumphant,

--

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" they turned to see two men dressed in the guards uniform and helmets standing behind them

"HANDS UP"

"Great plan Hilary" Tyson glared at her she was about to retort when…

"NO WAIT!" suddenly a third person joined the group, he spoke to the others before walking over removing his helmet as he went, he walked straight up to Hilary "Hi, again, how you doing?"

Hilary breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised the voice, it was Phil she was sure of it. He was attractive she hadn't noticed before what with the helmet and everything. He had black hair that fell slightly over his eyes which incidentally were a dark blue, and a smile that could melt any girls heart.

"I've been better, you?" Hilary smiled in a friendly way.

"All the better for seeing you again!" he looked her up and down grinning, Hilary blushed, and beside her she heard Kai growl.

"Guys this is Phil, Phil these are my friends"

"Nice to meet you all" he smiled at them

"Hn" Phil looked at Kai closely and noticed the unfriendly look he was getting, he turned quickly back to Hilary

"They didn't try to…" he gestured with his hands helplessly "you know… again"

"Oh" Hilary looked at the ground "No, I was safe with my friends"

"Good, sorry about the reception you got I told my friends about you, but there are more of you than I expected"

"Yeah Boris can be a bit of a collector" Ray smiled in a friendly way, trying to make up for the coldness of Kai

Phil motioned for his companions to join him,

"This is Connor and Michael" the two men also removed their helmets, they walked forward still slightly suspicious but as introductions were made everyone began to warm up. Everyone but Kai that is, he wasn't sure about these people but Phil he definitely didn't like.

"We shouldn't stay in the open" Kai was colder than ever, and Hilary looked at him a little surprised

"He's right" Connor glanced around " now that we have these guys, we had better get going from here completely"

"We got everything we needed?" Michael watched as the other two nodded, "Right lets get going!"

--

Their newfound friends had a boat hiding nearby and under cover of darkness they left the island. On the boat they were introduced to another boy he was Niall and unlike the others was dressed in a black uniform. Niall proved to be a little less friendly than the others and a heated discussion began.

"What the hell will the Boss say?" Niall was almost as cold as Kai

"I'll take the blame" Phil was determined to get them off the island as quickly as possible

"I'll get the blame for this, you know that"

"So you want me to leave them here" Connor was angry "what about the girls huh? You know what Boris and his men are like, we are not leaving them here" Phil joined in

"If it hadn't been for me they would already have got to the brunette" Everyone stared at Hilary she felt her face burning. Niall looked at Hilary and Mariah he nodded slowly finally agreeing.

"Fine! They can come, take them below"

Phil led the group down into the boat, there were bunks that served as beds, "you can all sleep here, I 'm going up to help out I'll be down later"

As soon as he was gone Mariah wrapped her arms around Hilary

"What did they do?" everyone gazed at the girl.

"Nothing, Phil stopped them" Kai walked forward and placed his hands on Hilary shoulders, Mariah moved away

"Did they hurt you?"

"No"

"But they tried to" Hilary was silent, Kai angrily turned, "I need some air" he began to walk away, Hilary tried to pull him back

"Where are you going?"

"Back."

"I didn't say yes"

"You were silent that's as good as a yes!"

"No, Kai I didn't say anything" Hilary felt afraid of what he would do, she sat down on the bed. "Kai that wasn't a yes"

"It wasn't a no and that's enough for me!" Kai was determined to go back to that place and beat the living hell out of Boris and his people

"Kai please" Hilary was crying now,

Rick grabbed Kai's arm "You can't go back, Boris has probably left the Island by now"

"Besides" stated Ray quietly "you can't protect her if you're back there" Kai looked over at the sobbing girl it took all of his self control not to continue on his mission of vengeance

"Kai please" Hilary whispered, Kai wrenched his arm from Rick's hold and walked over,

"Fine I'll stay" he sat down next to her and though he made no move to comfort her Hilarys sobs subsided and she lay back on the bed and soon fell asleep. It wasn't until the others had all found a bed (Ray and Mariah curled up together looking very cute) and fallen asleep that he looked at Hilary again.

_I will make you pay Boris, one day you will be in my power and I will make you pay for all you put her through _Kai brushed Hilary's hair out of her face she was so beautiful, looked calm and smiled slightly at his touch. Gazing down at her he realised that Max had been right, seeing her now he felt differently and all he could think about was how he wanted to spend the rest of his days with her. He leant down and kissed her forehead

"I love you Hilary"

Standing Kai moved over to another bed and kicking off his shoes he soon fell asleep.

* * *

Ok so the escape was kind of easy but things get more intense when they next meet Boris!

LadyAmazon: I hope you're happy with how that went!

Darkbalckshadowangel1: Glad the whole Dranzer coming from Hilary was not to obvious!

Skyd: Thanks for your reviews! I know, I put up chapters so often that I don't get a huge amount of reviews!

Everyone else Thanks!

R&R


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again another day with two chapters!! I have a real problem folks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade (probably a good thing!)

* * *

Hilary awoke stretching, for a moment she was confused as to where she was but after a few seconds of thinking she remembered. Sitting up she looked around everyone else was still asleep, in the next bed Kai was lying on top of his cover dead to the world. Hilary thought hard she couldn't remember ever having seen Kai asleep, he was usually the first up and the last one to go to bed. She giggled silently, looking down at him she saw for the first time a completely calm and relaxed Kai. Powerless to stop herself she leant forward and brushed his hair off his face, _GET A GRIP _she inwardly screamed. Standing she brushed herself down briskly and made her way up to the deck.

"Hilary?"

"Phil!" smiling Hilary turned to see him walking up behind her

"How you feeling this morning?"

"Great!" Hilary laughed "a little seasick but hey anything's better than being back there" she inclined her head towards the distance behind them.

"Yeah.. Look Connor said that I might've been a little insensitive yesterday"

"Insensitive?"

"You know announcing in front of your friends what those guards almost did to you."

"Right, yeah, you know what don't worry about it"

"You sure 'cause I would never do anything to upset you" Phil was staring at her intensely, she blushed.

"Thanks!"

"So… how you feeling"

"We already did that" Hilary reminded him

"Oh yeah your great!" Phil nervous spoke loudly,

"Hn" a new person had joined the conversation, Hilary turned

"Kai you're up!" Hilary's smile wavered as she saw the look on Kai's face, all Kai had heard from the conversation was Phil's last declaration of 'your great' and he didn't like the way Phil was looking at Hilary

"Hello again Kai" Phil gave him a friendly smile but it died on his face when he saw the glare sent his way." Well I better go I need to see to the radar, so we can move undetected we set up an EW style jammer so that we only register as flicker noise on the radar"

"Phil I have no idea what you just said" Hilary laughed "But I trust you to know what your doing" Phil grinned and walked off quickly. The minute he was out of earshot Hilary turned on Kai angrily "what the hell was that!"

"What?"

"Why are you being so rude?"

"I felt like it"

"Oh for Gods sake Kai! You know for a minute back on the island I thought that you were a human being, I thought you were… I don't know nice."

"Nice?"

"Kai you were so kind, and for the last few years I have actually been dreading the day that I had to tell you about Dranzer. I thought you would hate me."

"Hilary I don't blame you for that"

"Well what's your problem with Phil?"

"He just seems…" he stopped unable to think of something to say! Actually the guy was nice, there was nothing wrong with him at all.

"He just seems! Good one Kai!" Hilary turned to leave

"Hilary" Kai sighed as she started to walk off

"Kai you had better have something good to say!"

"I was hoping that we could have a walk" Hilary stared at Kai, he was staring at the deck but she caught something in his eyes, a look of vulnerability.

"OK" Kai's head snapped up and a slight smile played on his lips Hilary grinned, "But if you're rude to one more person today I'll take a leaf out of your book and clam up for a week. Deal?"

"Hn" Hilary walked over to Kai and to his surprise slipped her arm through his, together they walked around the deck enjoying each others company

--

After a few days travel the escapees and their rescuers arrived on another slightly smaller island. On this island Phil, Connor, Michael and Niall took them through wood and into a large building. The building was unfriendly and cold looking, there were guards everywhere each wearing the same black and Blue uniform as Niall. Hilary was beginning to feel a little worried was this a case of out of the frying pan into the fire?

Kai looked around he was impressed by the base that they had been taken too, the building was a decent size it had hi-tech security and the guards that stood around were friendly but serious. They were left in the care of an officer who introduced himself as Calvin apparently everyone here was on first name basis. Calvin took them into a lift and when they got to the top floor they were taken into an incredibly luxurious office. The room had several sofa's and by the window there was a large ornate desk.

"Kai?" Hilary was looking up at him and she looked concerned,

"Hey don't worry" He brushed her cheek lightly with his hand "these guys can't be any worse then Boris" he watched as she gave him a slight smile. They sat down as directed and then Calvin left them, they were all sitting and making small talk for almost half an hour when unexpectedly the door they had come through opened and in walked a tall man with bark brown hair and deep grey eyes. The man walked slowly and with a limp but was steady on is feet, he looked quite old his eyes were cold and hard. Kai heard Hilary gasp beside him, looking down at her he saw her eyes full of amazement

"Hils" he whispered gently into her ear pulling her close "what is it?" she shook her head unable to answer and clutched his arm tightly. Kai watched as the man was followed in by a group of boys all dressed in blue and black uniforms, in contrast to their leader the boys all laughed jokingly as they entered.

"Are these them?" The mans voice was cold and unfriendly

"Yep" Phil winked over at Hilary not noticing how she grabbed Kai's hand and clung to it, Kai lifted the hand to his lips and kissed it tenderly, part of him did this to comfort her obvious distress, the other part observed with satisfaction as he saw Phil take notice. Kai watched Hilary's face relax, and tinge lightly pink but she didn't take her eyes off the older man who now sat behind his desk oozing disapproval.

"These are the people you wasted your time rescuing?" one of the young men came forward, he was tall and thin, his hair was dark almost black and he had grey eyes,

"Dad…" again Kai felt Hilary tense, as the boy corrected himself "I mean Sir, these are the protectors of the four sacred bit beasts, Boris was after them."

"All of these children are the protectors of the bit beasts?" the man spat the words out disbelievingly "How the hell is that possible those four I recognise but the rest are nobodies"

Kai felt rage well up in his body and dropping Hilary's hand he walked over to the desk.

"How dare you!" Kai rested both hands on the desk and leant down to look into the mans eyes.

"And you are?"

"I am Kai Hiwatari protector of Dranzer…" _God it felt good to say that again_,

"And Grandson to Voltaire" The man stood threateningly "I know about you and your little team from Boris' files, of course the file said that the team consisted of four males." He glanced up "Who are these others?"

"Friends"

"Oh well, rescuing them was foolish, next time only take the team Phil leave the rest behind"

"You have got to be kidding me" Tyson joined Kai followed by Max and Ray "As though we would ever leave them behind"

"Yeah!" the others chorused in agreement

"And you are?"

"Ray Kon Protector of Drigger"

"Max Tate protector of Draciel"

"Tyson Granger protector of Dragoon"

"Tyson Granger?" the boy who had addressed the old man as dad looked at him.

"Got a problem with that dude?" the young man made no response but stared at Tyson confused.

"You are all still to young to understand" the older man was scornful "you need to forget friends, family anyone you care about who is dragging you down. We know what we are talking about we have been working against Boris and his minions for some years now

"Me too" Kai could see he had surprised them.

"How exactly have you been working against him?"

"We got him put in prison a couple of years ago"

"Prison? Ah that would explain the ease with which we escaped."

"Pardon?" Kai stared at the man but it was the younger man, the son who answered

"We were all taken prisoner by Boris at different times for a lot of us my father and I included, we were captured over nine years ago, we were tortured, experimented on, it was horrible," he paused and shivered, before giving a grin and continuing cheerfully "a couple years ago the security went all lax, they would forget to lock up and sometimes they would just not come in to work. We saw the opportunity to get out and took it"

Kai stared at the young man in surprise that little action of shrugging off the misery, it looked so familiar, why? where had he seen that before?

--

Hilary stood listening unable to get the intense feeling of nausea to leave her, she was going to throw up she knew it. Suddenly Hiro stood next to her he looked just as shocked

"Hilary, he looks like" he whispered lightly

"Jordan" she finished for him, shivering she pointed to two of the boys sitting next to the desk watching as Jordan told the story "they are my cousins B-Benny and Andy"

Hiro felt her trembling and put his arm around her for comfort she smiled at him and moved to stand behind his back trying to get out of sight of the men behind the desk

"I can't do this, I feel really sick" she muttered under her breath

"What do you want to do?" He hissed not looking at her, he removed his sunglasses to get a clearer look at Jordan and then immediately wished he hadn't

"Hiro? Hiro Granger?" the younger man was staring at him in complete disbelief Tyson looked at the excited boys face and gasped

"Jordan Tatibana!?!" Tyson couldn't believe his eyes he looked from Jordan to Hiro, Hiro remained silent trying to block Hilary from view, the others all looked at the boy disbelief in their eyes

"Hiro!" Jordan ran forward and Hiro found himself caught up in a bear hug "Oh my god it's so good to see you!"

"Jordan man we thought you died" unable to think for a moment Hiro returned the hug and grinned as his friend pulled back and punched him on the shoulder

"Me dead! Nah not for a while yet, how could you even think that?"

"Well your boat kind of sank!"

"Takes more than that to get rid of me!"

"You haven't changed a bit!"

"And never will" Jordan grinned and turned to face the people at the desk "So that **must **beTyson your brother, I wondered, dude you've grown"

"Hi Jordan" Tyson looked over at the group standing behind Hiro, Hilary looked as though she was about to pass out.

"Jordan Tatibana" it was Max who was first to speak "Not Hilary's brother?"

"You all know Hilary?" The man behind the desk caused them all to stare at him as he stood up frowning. Ray was the first to break turning and looking over to where Hilary stood. Following his gaze Hilary's father gasped as he saw his daughter for the first time in years, she had his hair but her mothers eyes and figure. Jordan looked at her standing behind Hiro and was shocked.

"Hilary?" He walked to her side "You've changed so much" still Hilary said nothing, nausea was threatening to overcome her and she could feel the tears in her eyes, she watched as her cousins stood staring astonished. For a few moments silence reigned,

"Could someone please tell me what's going on?" Mariah looked from one person to the other confused, Hilary couldn't stand it any longer turning she ran out of the room.

"Hilary!" the voices behind her became quiet as she ran through the hallway and darted up the first flight stairs she came to. In front of her was a door marked ROOF, KEEP CLOSED she pushed the handle and walked out. She looked around no one was there, no one would hear, staring into the sky she stretched her hands out and screamed.

* * *

Thanks again for your reviews!

R&R


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks again for the reviews, part of me can hardly believe that people are actually reading this!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade nor do I own Rachmaninoffs 3rd piano symphony

* * *

Kai watched as everyone stood unsure about whether to follow or not he knew that what Hilary needed was time alone so he moved and blocked the doorway. Jordan tried to push past him, but Kai was the stronger of the two and he was stopped 

"Leave her!" Kai looked into Jordan's eyes

"That's my little sister, do you really think I am going to let her do something stupid?"

"Hilary wouldn't do that, she needs time alone to think!"

"Look mate" Jordan stood so that he was nose to nose with Kai "what makes you think you can tell me what to do!"

"Because I know Hilary better than you do" he looked at his team mates "we all do!"

"Kai's right" Max stood beside him helping to block the doorway "when she's like this what she really needs is to be alone"

"She needs us" Hilary's father walked forward, "let my son go after her"

"Look dumbass" Kai was getting really angry now "when have you ever seen her deal with a shock like this?"

"She needs us, we are family!"

"No, for the last two years the only family she has known has been us!" Ray was joining the battle now

"What do you mean?" Kai realised that Ray had said to much "she has our mother doesn't she?" At this the Blade Breakers exchanged glances "What's happened?" Jordan watched their faces "My mum she is alright isn't she?" they all looked at each Kenny was the first to respond.

"I'm so sorry"

--

Hilary stood looking out at the view, it was freezing cold and the wind was blowing her hair all over the place but she didn't really notice. Tears were pouring down her face confusion had taken over her mind. Alive! Dad and Jordan were alive! Surely she should be feeling happy, why was she crying so hard? She thought hard was it her fathers cold attitude and unfeeling comments? Jordan didn't seem to have changed at all but her father he was so different, so uncaring!

"Hi..." behind her a voice interrupted her train of thought, she turned annoyed,

"Kai!" her face relaxed into a smile when she saw who it was.

"Talk about Deja Vu" He smiled wryly thinking of all the times Hilary had found him on a rooftop struggling with something on his mind.

"Just the wrong way around" Hilary dreid her eyes and forced a smile she wanted to throw herself onto his chest and just cry until there were no more tears, she didn't of course no matter how much Kai seemed to have softened recently she wasn't about to mortify him. "what's going on down there?"

"We told them about your mother,"

"Oh God I hadn't thought about that!"

"Well now you don't have to."

"I should have told them though, what did you tell the others?"

"We explained the whole thing to Maria and Rick, they were a bit confused,"

"I don't mind them knowing, I was going to tell Mariah anyway"

"You and she seem to have gotten close"

"Hostage situations will that for you" Hilary sighed and rubbed her eyes

"Tired?"

"Yeah"

"Everyone's worried"

"I'm coming back I just..., don't understand, nothing makes sense"

"Like what"

"Well why didn't they get back in touch after they escaped, look at all the stuff they've got going on here, they could have managed a quick phone call"

Hilary was crying again she felt so embarrassed, she hated crying, her face always went red and puffy, ugh crying in front of Kai of all people! Why couldn't the ground just swallow her up probably because she was on a roof but still a giant hole appearing beneath her would be welcome right about now. Unexpectedly she felt Kai's arms slide around her waist and hold her close, she felt an old familiar feeling in the pit of her stomach. Kai always had this affect on her and she was beginning to hate his touch, whenever they brushed against each other and then pulled apart she always wanted to feel his lips on hers imagining his strong lips against _snap out of it Hilary _mentally she shook herself.

"Kai?" he wasn't pulling away this time, they just stood there arms around each other. She relaxed slightly and responded holding him tight, after a few minutes she felt him pull away and raise his hand to brush her cheek lightly, not realising what she was doing Hilary looked up and slowly pressed her lips onto his, Kai responded tightening his hold on her and slowly allowing his tongue to explore the inside of her mouth, he moaned pulling her closer to him. They stood there for some time running their hands over each other exploring this new shared activity, until the ice cold wind that whipped around them was combined with rain and they began to get soaked. Pulling away Hilary looked straight into his eyes.

"Kai, we ought to go in" she was shivering and Kai seeing this wrapped an arm around her shoulders they turned towards the doorway and left the roof together.

--

"Hilary!" turning Kai and Hilary watched as her cousin Andy ran over, "We were so worried about you! Your soaked were you outside?"

_No I just decided to take a shower fully dressed _Hilary thought to herself _A shower now that was an idea! A shower, maybe even a shower with K... Don't even go there!_

"Hilary are you OK?" she blinked realising that she had zoned out

"Yeah just in my own world for a moment, Hi Andy!" Hilary smiled at him "I see you grew out of that purple cloak phase!" Hilary grinned remembering how Andy had gone through a strange superman type of stage and had from the age of 6 to about 8 had worn a purple cloak everywhere.

"Oh God trust you to remember that!" Andy looked hard at the couple Kai still had his arm around the dripping girl and this didn't sit well with him. "Look I'll take you two to your rooms" Andy led the two of them to the lift and stopped after a couple of floors. They were led down a corridor Andy showed Kai his room first and then led Hilary to her dooor

"Thanks Andy" Hilary was unsure what to do, her whole family had been big huggers, they had all used to hug each other all the time. After a couple of moments of awkwardness Hilary simply put a hand on his arm and smiled "See you later!"

--

Standing in the shower hot water running over her Hilary smiled to herself, the memory of her and Kai's kiss was going to hang around for a while. She leant back against the wall sighing heavily

"Hilary?"

"Mariah?" the pink haired blader walked into the bathroom.

"There you are, how come your having a shower now"

"I got soaked, I was on the roof" Hilary replied from poking her head out from behind the shower curtain

"Was Kai with you?"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I was just hanging out in his and Rays room…"

"Hanging out or making out?" Hilary teased

"Little bit of both" Mariah admitted blushing, the two girls grinned at each other "anyway Kai came in and he was soaking, Ray asked him what had happened and he smiled, actually smiled. I don't think I have ever seen that, except for after battles. What the hell happened up there?"

"Nothing much!" Hilary couldn't stop the smile that covered her own face.

"Looking at that smile I'm not sure I believe you!" Hilary disappeared back into the shower and Mariah realised that she wouldn't be getting anything more out of her and decided to veer onto safer subjects "So how are you?"

"Confused" Hilary replied turning off the water, Mariah handed her a towel "Thanks," She climbed out of the shower and shivering went to sit down on the floor near the heater.

"I'll bet" Mariah sat down opposite her and smiled. "Look I know this is a big shock but you need to go see them"

"Mariah…"

"They're family Hils"

"You don't understand, Dad used to be this kind loving happy guy, now he complains when people he thinks are unnecessary are rescued"

"He didn't know it was you"

"That shouldn't matter, who is he to say that one life is more important than another?"

"We don't know the full story"

"I know, its just he seemed so mercenary" Hilary stood and walked over to the wardrobe, "Its only got boys clothes?"

"I know I get the feeling we're the only girls here,"

"But my Aunt Talia and cousin Nicola were with them when they went missing"

"Well you know who to ask questions of!" Hilary grimaced, she dressed in her now dry underwear and pulled out a pair of jeans, searching she found a tank top and yanked it over her head.

"Here" Mariah walked forward she had found a large black belt and a grey jacket. "Not colourful I know but your clothes need to dry"

"Guess we do have to be inventive with the clothing situation. Thanks!" Hilary sighed as she pulled the belt around her waist cinching the top tight she dragged the jacket on and looked down at herself. She didn't look to bad if she said so herself. Leaving the room Hilary walked slowly to her fathers office she took a deep breath and knocked.

"Enter," the solemn voice commanded and sighing heavily Hilary walked in. Jordan and her father stood behind the desk looking at something, Jordan glanced up

"Hilary" he ran around the desk and suddenly Hilary felt like a child again she laughed as Jordan picked her up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jordan," Hilary sniffed she was crying again! "sorry" she apologised wiping her eyes.

"Hilary?" She looked at her father he was tall but somehow shorter than she had always remembered, his face was softer suddenly full of love and he held out his arms.

"Daddy" Hilary walked into his outstretched arms and was held close. For a few moments she felt sublimely happy, then she started to rmemember all the questions she had to ask, all the anger that had built up inside her.

"Hilary?" her father smiled at her "are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dad I just have a lot to ask you" The three of them spent a long time talking, each discovering things they didn't know, each wishing that some things they didn't have to know, when Hilary looked up at the clock she was surprised to see that a few hours had passed by. They were interrupted by a knock at the door

--

"Er sir?" a nervous young man poked his head around the door

"What is it?" Hilary felt her father stand rigidly as he barked out the question,

"They're here!"

"Show them in!"

"Well sir they... they

"They what?"

"They heard that the Blade Breakers are here and went off looking for them" the man ducked as though expecting to have something thrown at them. Hilary heard her father growl from deep within his throat.

"Well find them and bring them here!" He snapped out the orders and walked over to his desk. Jordan stood up and pulled Hilary to her feet,

"Come on, we need to get out of the way, I have something to show you." Jordan walked out of the office fast, Hilary was taken to a room that contained a large piano

"Oh my god it's a grand piano, its beautiful" she gasped

"Belongs to a friend of mine, he uses it when he's visiting" Jordan pushed her forward "go ahead its tuned, lets see how out of practice you really are" Hilary grinned and sitting down she tentatively began to play.

--

Kai pulled on a pair of Black trousers' and a dark blue shirt, Ray was lying back on his bed a small smile on his face.

"I take it you found Hilary?"

"Hn"

"You two have a habit of finding each other, when no one else can"

"We're smart"

Kai didn't want the others to know what had happened on the roof, he was a little confused. Hilary had started the kiss so did that mean she had feelings for him? Was it just the action of a scared girl clinging to a friend he shook his head, _God I sound like a girl!_ Kai was very conscious of Rays eyes on him, luckily at that moment a knock sounded at the door. Neither of them moved, knowing that if it was a member of the Blade Breakers they would just get bored of waiting and come in, nothing happened for a minute or two, another knock louder and more impatient thumped on the door, Ray lazily pulled himself up and walked over to open the door,

"Well you took you time!" Kai spun around instantly recognising the voice. Enrique Giancarlo stood in the doorway enjoying the surprise he had caused. "Hello boys," Kai groaned inwardly, this was all they needed.

"Enrique," Ray smiled in a friendly way "long time no see! What are you doing here?"

"This is a little project the Majestic's are helping to fund" he grinned at them.

_That explains all the expensive high tech security_ Kai thought. Out loud he asked

"So are you all here or is it just you" _Please just him not the whole group, anything but the whole group._

"All of us," _Damn it _Kai shouted mentally "the others will be here any second" as if on cue Robert Jurgen, Johnny McGregor, and Oliver Polanski, walked in, with them came Max, Tyson, Kenny, Rick and Mariah. Kai looked but that was it, no one else came through the door,

"Where's Hilary?" He asked Mariah ignoring Ray's slight grin

"She went to see her dad"

"Who's Hilary?" Oliver yawned slightly

"Hilary Tatibana, shes the daughter of the man in charge" Max told them

"and she's team mate" Tyson added he looked a little rattled, the Majestics were as usual beginning to get to him.

"Ooh Tyson not your girlfriend? But then I doubt any girl could cope with you!" Enrique grinned as he watched Tyson get more and more frustrated

"She's our friend" Kai spoke the words loudly causing all eyes to fix on him

"She must be something special if you call her friend" Johnny grinned.

"You've met her, at the championships" Kenny reminded them "she was sitting with us when we were talking about Barthez Battalion cheating"

"Oh yeah brunette, I remember her" Robert nodded

"Well everyone the reunion is fun but for now lets go see what Tatibana wants" Oliver walked out and motioned for the others to follow, when only the Majestics came out of the room he looked back in "well come on then!" bemused the Blade Breakers Rick and Mariah followed all wishing they didn't have to. As they walked through the corridors strains of music began to reach their ears, Kai listened hard to hear it.

"Someone is playing my piano" Oliver remarked curiously "not too bad either, not perfect" he winced "Oh, slightly wrong there but it's Rachmaninoff's third I'm sure of it, lets take a detour"

"I wonder where they found someone cultured enough to know good music" Enrique grinned "can't be anything to do with this lot!" Oliver led them down a corridor the music getting louder as they walked. They stopped outside the room where the music was coming from and Johnny opened the door.

* * *

Ok please R&R 


	12. Chapter 12

Antother day another two chapters, seriously guys I think I have a problem here! I can't seem to stop writing this stuff!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Jordan and Hilary were sitting on the piano stool with their backs to them, Jordan was watching Hilary intently as she thumped out chords following the music in front of her with remarkable ease. Hilary was concentrating hard on the sheet of music and didn't hear the door open, her fingers were beginning to become more used to the movement and her mind was lost in the world of chords treble clefs and semi quavers. Suddenly she hit another wrong note and stopped.

"Damn it!" she stood up angrily "I told you I couldn't do it! Well," she paused "not this stuff anyway, its been years"

"You should have practiced!" Jordan was annoyed he hadn't expected to find her so amateur.

"I played, I just left behind the classical"

"So now you do pop music" Jordan spat the words like they were a bad taste in his mouth

"You sound like an old person, I do music that reflects my mood"

"Classical can do that, God Hilary you had such talent…."

"Don't you dare lecture me! You can't just come into my life and tell me what to do"

Hilary heard a cough and was suddenly aware of their presence behind her she stopped and turned "Guys!" The Blade Breakers were standing behind her a little surprised. "How long have you been there?"

"I thought you said you weren't that good?" Kai smiled at her confusion

"Yeah well you said you couldn't make jokes, but I'm pretty sure your dress sense should count as one" Hilary snapped she was angry at having been discovered. Kai smirked slightly knowing that she was enjoying for a moment the banter

"I make jokes all the time, maybe its you that doesn't have a sense of humour"

"I have a sense of humour, I laugh at you all the time"

"You laugh we'd have to use electric shock therapy"

"Yeah on you!" Kai was pleased to let her have the last word, he watched as Hilary started to smile unable to stop the corners of her mouth twitching. The others all stared, listening to this exchange shocked, (After all Kai had just spoken more in this interlude than he usually did in a whole day) Mariah came forward slightly stunned and hoping to restore the peace.

"Hilary that was really good, I didn't know you could sing" Hilary decided to change the subject she glanced at the four men standing behind her friends she had a dim recollection of having seen two of them before, they were probably beybladers.

"Do you have any idea how much that piano cost?" Oliver stared at her, Hilary looked at them apologetically

"Sorry, I know its probably expensive, look I don't normally play and I know I'm no good but it's a beautiful instrument!" she shrugged feeling that the explanation should be enough. Noticing the odd look she was getting she continued "and with Rachmaninoff's third just lying there I couldn't help myself" She looked up at the blader and was surprised to see him smiling

"You know you're stuff! You like it?" Oliver grinned "you can have it if you want, I have another at home"

"Oh I couldn't"

"Of course you could, it barely gets any use here!"

"I've nowhere to put it" Hilary said regretfully as she lovingly stroked the Piano

"You're Hilary?" Robert stared at the girl she looked familiar but still he was amazed that the Blade Breakers could know someone like her?

"Yes!" Hilary was looking at him directly,

"Do you beyblade?"

"No!"

"Oh! Well why does someone like you hang out with this lot then" Robert indicated the Blade Breakers standing behind him,

"They're my friends"

"But they're so uncouth, and you seem so…"

"They're my family," Hilary didn't notice the slight wince Jordan gave as she said this, "please don't insult them, and anyway I'm not always this well behaved," She smiled at them a wide genuine smile that lightened her entire face "You caught me at a good time." She sat down at the piano again and began play a few chords she grinned to herself, playing the piano was coming back to her swiftly and she was enjoying the sounds she made, closing her eyes briefly she lost herself in the music.

"Fur Elise" Robert nodded impressed

"Hilary?" Max was looking at her

"Yes Maxie?"

"You're really good" she blushed but enjoyed the compliment, all this time they had been the talented ones while she stood cheering them on, now here they were all watching and she became the centre of attention.

"How long has it been since you played?" Oliver watched as she stopped playing and rubbed her hands, they were a little stiff.

"Classical? About nine years"

"Nine years?" Oliver stood staring "that cant be right. I mean that would mean that you started playing Rachmaninoff at a really early age…?"

"She was seven" Jordan filled in,

"Seven? But that's impossible I wasn't able to even look at that stuff till I was twelve!"

"Hilary was a prodigy" Jordan grinned down at her, she was blushing harder now,

"Leave it Jordan!" Hilary moved away from the instrument uncomfortable

"Hey, you should be proud of your talent" Jordan argued looking annoyed, he wanted to boast about his little sister, he was very proud of her. She had grown into a brave and beautiful young woman!

He wasn't the only one to notice this Enrique watching carefully sidled over to her flirtatiously

"Beautiful, intelligent, talented and from your taste in music very cultured, is there anything you aren't?"

"One thing she's not is interested" Jordan cut in before anyone else could, he stood and put his arm around her "This is my little sister Hilary, so here is a warning Enrique, stay away!"

Hilary glanced over at Kai he was looking at Enrique angrily, his hands had instinctively balled into fists. Grinning Hilary dropped her gaze to the floor, Enrique moved away,

"Message received and understood" Hilary looked up apologetically, Enrique gave Hilary a parting smile and he walked out of the room. Jordan frowned at the other Majestics,

"I'll take you to my father, the rest of you all stay here" and with that he swept out of the room followed by Johnny Oliver and Robert.

"They seemed nice!" Hilary grinned,

"Well they aren't," Tyson was angry "God those rich, stuck up snobs really need taking down a peg or two"

"Hey calm down" Hilary looked at him surprised

"Did you hear the way they talked down to us?"

"Yes Tyson I heard"

"Hilary?" Ray was still looking at the piano "what did your brother mean, about you being a prodigy?" Hilary sighed,

"Well I found playing the Piano very easy, I played as though by instinct, like Brooklyn with his blading. Look I love music but the thing is, I don't want it to be my lot in life"

"Why not you're really good" Kenny went over to her

"Because if it became a job I would hate it, Jordan always wanted me to become a musician but I wanted to do something else." Hilary felt tired of the subject all of a sudden "lets just drop it" The Blade Breakers obviously wanted to ask more but you don't live with a girl for two years without learning when to change the conversation.

In the office the Majestics were entering into a very heated discussion with Hilary's father, they all wanted different things and it looked as though they were going to be in the meeting for a while. They all argued and resoned until finally...

"Alright" Hilary's father said finally "We concentrate on bringing Boris down one site at a time, if however he works this out and goes on the run it won't be my fault."

"Sir" Robert explained "Boris will go on the run however we do this, but if we are systematic and thorough we should be able to ensure that he does not get away."

"Besides" Oliver explained "he has labs and centres all over the globe, that kind of operation would be huge and would bring to much attention onto the organisation." There were nods of agreement and it seemed as though they had finally reached a decision.

"One thing sir"

"Yes?"

"We have seen that your daughter and another young lady are in the building,"

"You know the rules" Johnny explained gently

"Yes, I made them up."

"Then you will send her, and her friend away?"

"Her and the rest of that stupid lot the Blade Breakers or whatever they call themselves" Mr Tatibana agreed.

"No" Johnny surprised everyone "The Blade Breakers are a good team, strong, talented and most importantly they work together. I may talk a lot of trash about them but all things considered they would be an asset to the organisation" The rest of the Majestics nodded and Hilary's father saw that he had no choice but to offer the Blade Breakers a place in his organisation after all the Majestics were the ones that paid the bills. As they left the room Johnny turned to the others

"Of course anyone tell the Blade Breakers what I said in there, and you die"

* * *

I know not a brilliant chapter!

Thanks for reading R&R


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks again for the reviews hope you guys like the new chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

After the Majestics had left everyone had stood around for a while talking, eventually most people had gone back to thier rooms, Mariah and Ray had been the last two people in the room and after much whispering between themselves they had left but not without a sweet parting remark from Ray

"We'll leave you two lovebirds alone"

Hilary sent a look of anger after Mariah and Kai wanted to hurt Ray more than he had ever wanted to hurt someone before! So there they were, the two of them were the only ones left in the piano room, Kai wanted to say something but couldn't quite think how to begin it,

"Kai?" Hilary was looking at him curiously "are you OK?"

"Fine" Kai had returned to his old cold manner, he decided that this would be the best way to cope with the coming rejection, He heard her sigh and slowly went to stand near her, and as gently as he could while still sounding cold (which FYI is very hard to do) he asked "are you OK?"

"No, …. Kai about what happened before…" she trailed off leaving the sentence hanging.

"What about it?"

"Nothing"

"Right" another awkward silence followed Hilary finally decided to do something. Getting up from her seat she stood in front of Kai concentrating on her fingernails,

"I shouldn't have done it, kissed you I mean!" Hilary looked down at her hands "The thing is, I like you and have done for a while, all the same I shouldn't have put you in that position"

"Hilary" Kai stared at her, she was gazing at the ground now and turning quickly she went to walk out of the room, instinctively Kai reached out and grabbed her arm, she tried to shake him off but he could see her shoulders shaking and tears falling from her eyes. She was crying hard now and he pulled her into his chest, for a couple of moments she tried to fight him off but he held her close his strong arms unyeilding until she fell against his chest crying.

"Sorry" she muttered "I just keep crying at the moment" Kai smiled down at her stroking the chocolate brown tresses with one hand and holding her in place with one strong arm, her face was hidden in his chest and all he wanted to do was kiss her better.

"It's OK, but I might get offended if you cry everytime I'm about to kiss you" she looked up and was surprised at the hungry look in his eyes.

"Kai?" she opened her mouth to ask him what he meant and this gave Kai the entrance he wanted, he pushed his lips up against her silencing her question. The two of them melted into the embrace, once more holding each other close. Pulling away for a second he looked down at her astonished face and smirked saying,

"I like you too"

Hilary's face broke into a grin "Well that's lucky," she slid her arms up his and slowly ran her hands through his hair, Kai pulled her close again and the two of them resumed their activities.

A figure by the door moved into the room and towards them angrily

"Dad!" Hilary noticed him out the corner of her eye and pulled away from Kai, she watched fearfully as her furious father walked forward.

"Get your hands off her!" The two of them pulled further apart surprised but Kai kept an arm around her.

"Dad!" Hilary felt Kai's grip tighten and instinctively she raised her arm sliding it around his waist. They stood silently, the two men staring their eyes battling each other angrily finally Hilary's father spoke.

"Hilary come away from him"

"Dad please"

"I am not asking you again" (typical parent thing to say)

"Leave her alone"

"Stay out of this"

"No!" Kai was defiant

"Kai, Dad please, let it go" Hilary felt like running back up to the safety of the roof and screaming again

"Hilary GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"You have got to be kidding me" Hilary was shocked no one had said that to her in years, she was about to tell her father this when she felt Kai guiding her to the door

"Where do you think you are taking her?"

"I am taking her to her room" Kai pulled Hilary towards the door and opened it his eyes were full of anger "you want to talk to me, we can talk later."

After Kai had walked Hilary to her room he turned and headed back to the office where he had first met Hilary's father. Mr Tatibana sat behind his desk, Jordan was standing by his chair looking grim and behind him stood every member of his family, about 15 people in all. "What is this attack of the drones?" Kai smirked

"I want you to stay away from my daughter"

"And I want world peace, I don't think either of us will get our wish anytime soon"

"You will not have anything to do with her"

"I think that's for her to decide" He watched as Jordan walked towards him

"If you go near my sister again."

"Sir" Kai looked at the man sitting across the table and ignoring the young man invading his personal space "I can make her happy, You want her to be miserable that's fine, but I won't do that to her" He turned and started to walk away as he did so he thought of something he turned his head and said over his shoulder "perhaps you ought to talk to her, it's her feelings that are important."

--

Hilary lay back on her bed and unable to control herself, laughing slightly maniacally she kicked her heels into her mattress and hugged her pillow tight. She had just told Kai how she felt, finally! and he reciprocated her feelings, and more to the point they had kissed!

Again!

Suddenly the door opened and a very upset Mariah stalked into the room,

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Mariah was glowering, she sat hard on Hilary's bed and flopped down in a lieing position next to her. Tears were trickling out from under her eyes and seeing this Hilary put her arms around her.

"If this is you when nothings wrong, I would hate to see you on a bad day! Want to talk?"

"Not about me"

"Ok lets talk about something else," Hilary smiled at the pinkette and realised that she really needed to talk about something distracting "lets talk about the fact that I may have embarked on a very stupid course of action"

"**What**?" Mariah distracted for a second stopped crying "Hils what have you done?" Glad to take her friends mind off whatever was troubling her Hilary grinned.

"Not much, I just kinda kissed Kai," Mariah sat up squealing

"Oh My God!"

"I know!" Hilary squealed back

"How kinda?"

"Well not so much kinda kissed him as full on french kissed him!"

"When? Was it on the roof in the rain? Oh how romantic"

"That was the first time"

"First time?"

"The second time was in the piano room"

"How come you didn't tell me about it the first time?"

"I thought it was a pity kiss"

"Yeah right, Hilary you should have seen the look on Kais face when Enrique was chatting you up,"

"I did," Hilary grinned it had secretly thrilled her to see Kai so jealous,

"He so likes you, this is great!"

"Well my dad doesn't like it"

"What?"

"He caught us, he was MAD."

"Oh fathers always hate to see their daughters in relationships, my dad is ridiculously strict"

"I guess that it's just one thing I have never had to deal with, mum was relaxed about that kind of thing."

"You and Kai!" Mariah smiled " but that actually makes a weird kind of sense."

"Thanks I think!"

"No its just that…" Mariah struggled to explain "He's so big, scary, reclusive and cold, your so little, harmless, outgoing and warm. Its like two opposites"

"Kai isn't scary or cold, at least not anymore."

"Since you started spending all your time with the Blade Breakers?"

"Well I wouldn't say that" Hilary thought about it, was she a good influence on Kai?

"Although I have to admit the conversations would be very one sided"

"Kai and I talk all the time"

"Really? Actual talking, not you saying something and him going 'hn' as though that's a decent response"

"Yeah actual talking" they grinned at each other

"Ray never said anything about it, you know Kai talking"

"Well he only really talks to me, but we do talk"

"Aw you two are sweet"

"I'll tell him you said that"

"Yeah and have him kill me good plan."

"You said we were sweet"

"It's just that I saw him after you almost drowned, he didn't want to let you go"

"So?"

"I remember the description of Kai dating, he seemed uncomfortable all the time, when he and the girl kissed he made it short and he never stood with his arm around them. He didn't even hold hands or initiate physical contact or public displays of affection. He doesn't like to be touched Ray told me..." Mariah sat back giggling at Hilary's confused face, suddenly she remembered something and began crying again

"Oh Honey" Hilary wrapped an arm around her "tell me about it"

"I found something and" Mariah stopped reaching over Hilary and grabbing something off her bedside table "Oh my god where did you get these razors? Can I borrow?"

"Sure they aren't mine" Hilary blinked astonished at the sudden change in mood

"What?"

"Well I wasn't about to ask a male family member for that, they probably don't even know what a tampon is"

"So how did you get them"

"I heard Hiro ask for some so I went into his room and 'borrowed' a few." Hilary made quotation marks with her fingers as she said borrowed

"Sneaky" Mariah smiled through her tears approvingly

"Why do you need razors so bad?, please tell me Ray isn't visiting tonight"

"I doubt it" Mariah sounded a little spiteful

"What's happened?"

"Ray has a picture of me in his wallet"

"That's terrible" Hilary said confused and her voice dripping sarcasm

"He also has a picture of a redhead, it says Thank you for everything, Love Salima on the back"

"Oh!"

"Who is she?"

"Mariah she's just a blader we met, we went through some tough times"

"What happened between them?"

"Nothing, they were just friends"

"Nothing happened between them?"

"Not as far as I know"

"Really helpful"

"Mariah she was only around for a couple of months" Hilary looked at the young girl she wracked her brains trying to think of something to say. Hilary couldn't think of anything Salima and Ray had been close, they had met up when no one else was around. She couldn't even think of anything bitchy to say, lets face it after Salima left behind the cyber bitbeasts she had been really nice

"Hil's?" Mariah looked at her sadly "I love him" fresh tears poured down her face, if Hilary hadn't known better she would have thought someone was dead! Hilary looked at her friend

"But that's good, isn't it?"

"Not if I can't trust him" Mariah sat up and continued to weep "Not if he doesn't love me back"

"But he does I'm sure of it" Hilary stroked her friends hair gently they sat like this for a while, an alarmingly large amount of screwed up tissue paper grew by their feet "Mariah, when you went missing Ray was a mess he couldn't cope with the idea of losing you, he almost collapsed and spent half of his time staring out of windows crying"

"Really?" the tearful girl sniffed

"Yes really, look you have a shower use the razors, I have to go see someone I will be right back. Be ready in half an hour and we'll do something together"

"Don't go to see Ray"

"I have to see my Dad"

"OK, as long as thats all you're doing" Hilary grinned as she left the room, she hadn't really told a lie, she would visit her dad! After a quick detour.

* * *

Thanks for reading, sorry this is all a bit slow it will get better I hope!

R&R


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Beyblade!

Sorry these chapter are all so sucky and kinda slow, I really do plan on having some action in the story soon I just want to establish some relationships first!

special thanks to sky d for the reviews!!!!

* * *

Kai walked over to the heater wearing just his boxer shorts, he picked up his trousers. Kai felt the trousers, dry, finally! He pulled them on and picked up his shirt, still damp. Ray was in the bathroom he and Mariah been whispering to each other when suddenly Mariah had stormed out of the room for no reason either of them could fathom! One minute she was teasing Ray about his driver licence the next she was storming from the room more angry than either of them had ever seen her before.

Standing wearing just his trousers Kai was about to do a little practising with Dranzer when heard a furious knocking at the bedroom door Ray was still in the bathroom so he went to open it, outside was a very angry Hilary.

"Hi!" Hilary went pink when she saw his attire for a moment just stared at the muscled well toned chest that seemed so attractive,

"Hilary?" she ripped her gaze away from his chest and blushed when she saw him staring at her smirking.

"Oh, I was looking for Ray" she was trying to look anywhere but at him and his bare chest, he was amused and put his hand on her chin, forcing her to look at him.

"You want to see Ray? Are you sure that's why you're here?" he gently brushed his lips against hers and pulled her towards him

"Kai if my dad see's this…" she protested but allowed him to pull her close and melted into his kiss.

"Er guys?" Ray had left the bathroom and was standing staring at them

"Ray, right I was coming here to see you" Hilary was looking flustered

"Course you were! Well I'm kind of busy, besides you and Kai look like your having fun" Ray grinned enjoying this situation immensely.

"Shut up, now why do you have a picture of Salima in your wallet?"

"How did you know that?" Ray was surprised.

"Mariah found it"

"Oh brother, thats why she walked out" Ray sat down on the bed heavily

"Ray why do you have it there?"

"I just shoved it in there when she gave it to me and never took it out! I don't see why she was so upset though" Hilary rolled her eyes at this _men don't they understand girls at all?_

"Look Ray do you love Mariah?"

"What!" Ray jumped up again "you have no business asking me that!"

"If you tell me I might tell you how she feels about you."

"What?"

"You heard" Hilary seemed to enjoy the look of fear that crossed Rays face

"Do I want to know how she feels? Is it a good feeling?"

"Answer me, and you'll find out" Ray struggled with himself for a moment and then looking a the smile on Hilary's face he finally cracked

"Yes I love her, I can't imagine life without her. I want to spend the rest of my life with her,

is that enough?"

"Yes, Now I have to go see my dad and explain something. Give her about half an hour and then go and tell her how you feel before she uses up all the tissues"

"You said you would tell me how she feels!" Hilary raised one eyebrow at him smiling mockingly, realisation dawned on Rays face, without saying a word Hilary had told him what he needed to know, grinning he looked at his watch, "why half an hour?"

"Trust me" Hilary grinned and left the room walking slowly down the corridor, Kai went after her pushing her up against the wall grinning wickedly

"Well now, where were we?" Kai pulled Hilary towards him, trapping her in his strong arms.

"Not somewhere we can go back to I'm afraid" Hilary pulled away and kissed him on the nose "I have to go see dad" Kai loosened his grip feeling disheartened.

"He hates me end of discussion!"

"Look I have to talk to him. I only just found him again I don't want to have this causing problems between us. I'll come find you later!" He didn't look happy so she kissed his cheek

"It'll be alright I promise!" Kai let her go and standing where he was watched enjoying the way she casually swung her hips as she walked.

--

Ray stood in front of the door his hand raised to knock, he had been standing there for about five minutes now.

"Are you going to go in or are you just admiring the woodwork?"

"Kai!" Ray shot him an angry glare "Go away"

"Go in" Kai smirked

"I just think that what happens in the few hours between Mariah and I could affect our entire future"

"You think to much" Kai walked lazily to Rays side, he smiled slightly an idea forming in his mind. Before Ray could stop him he rapped three times on the door and walked quickly down the corridor.

--

Mariah sighed and rolled off the bed, she was wrapped in a towel her hair hanging wet around her shoulders, "I'm coming" making sure she was fully covered she opened the door. "Ray!"

Ray stood frozen, he even still had his hand hanging in midair ready to knock.

"Hi Mariah" he glanced down at the towel and watched as she blushed slightly

"What are you doing here?"

"I just came to see you"

"Hilary spoke to you didn't she?"

"No!" Ray shook his head but he had always been a terrible liar and Mariah knew straight away that Hilary had visited Ray. Stepping back Mariah slammed the door shut.

"Mariah?"

"Go away Ray!"

"Please can we talk?" On her side of the door Mariah sighed, she pulled on some jeans and a t-shirt, she was decent so she might as well talk to Ray if he was still out there.

Mariah walked over to the door and pulled it open.

Ray was sitting on the floor with his back up against the door, as Mariah pulled it open he fell back and his head fell against her legs. Ray stood rubbing his head, he looked her up and down Mariah was dressed now (much to his disappointment).

"Come in" Mariah pulled the door wide and he walked in and sat on a bed she sat on the bed opposite to him watching his face.

"About Salima"

"I don't want to know. Why should I? It's not like we were dating or anything"

"Nothing happened between Salima and I we were friends thats all!" Mariah stared intently at Ray, as previously mentioned she knew he was a rotten liar but he really seemed to be telling the truth "Mariah, I'm not gonna lie she was pretty and I had a slight crush on her,"

"The next words out of your mouth better be good"

"And I have had a couple of girlfriends"

"If that was your excuse the next one had better be really really good!"

"Mariah I'm just saying all that means nothing. You are the one I want to be with, you are the girl who makes me smile just by being there, you are the only girl I've ever **Loved**" after a few minutes of silence Mariah moved to sit next to Ray

"Lucky for you that was good" Ray looked at her she was smiling,

"I love you Mariah" he stroked her cheek again there was a long silence "is there anything you want to tell me?"

"Oh" Mariah suddenly realised what he meant "I love you too, Course I do"

"Phew" Ray smiled, "Mariah look I know that this is all a bit fast. You know I just told you I love you and we aren't even dating yet so I understand if you want to take things slowl..." Ray was cut off by Mariah grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him towards her

"You talk to much" and with that the girl captured his lips in hers.

--

Kai smiled to himself, he was lying down on his bed his arms fold his head down. Ray had come back from Mariah's room very dishevelled, and smiling happily,

"So Kai how you doing?"

"Not as good as you I'm sure" Kai watched as Ray smirked slightly

"I might be able to help you there"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that Mariah is going to be staying here tonight, and knowing how you hate to be disturbed she is quite willing to let you use her bed. You know the one in Hilary's room!" Kai wanted to be angry _why the hell do girls have to talk to each other? _He could guess that Hilary had told Mariah what had happened between them, who told Ray who would soon tell everyone.

"Fine" Kai was non-committal in his answer but this didn't appear to dissuade Ray at all he continued grinning.

"Oh come on Kai, is that all I'm going to get from you?" there was silence "Obviously that is all I'm going to get from you. Look don't take this the wrong way Kai but it's not as though I didn't already know about your feelings for Hilary"

"How?" _God was he being so obvious that the whole world knew? _

"Max told me"

"course he did" Right so now he needed to kill Max as well as Ray and Mariah, when would people stop meddling in his life?

"How is Hilary?"

"She'll be OK, she's with her dad" Kai thought about it, Hilary and her dad both had tempers they could both get very angry. Perhaps he should go and wait for her? Silently Kai stood up, "See you tomorrow"

Ray grinned "hey don't forget we need to see Hilary's father tomorrow morning at 10" Kai nodded and left the room. Ray watched him go so this was Kai in love? Not really much of an improvement!

* * *

R&R 


	15. Chapter 15

And I am back with another chapter! I really have got to stop writing this stuff and work on my coursework!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

"Oh My God dad what is your problem? We meet for the first time in years and your already lecturing me" Kai could hear Hilarys voice shouting as he walked down the empty corridor, the argument going on inside the office, could be heard by anyone passing the door.

Kai who just 'happened' to be passing smirked, as he listened...

"I just think that dating a Blade Breaker is dangerous" Hilary threw her arms up into the air angrily, what had begun as a simple explanation, and a calm adult conversation had become a blazing row

"Dad being friends with them is dangerous Since I met Tyson and the rest of them I have been kidnapped about 3 times, attacked by beyblades, been in various collapsing buildings, or on sinking boats, I was almost crushed by a rock fall and nearly fell off a cliff, life has been pretty dangerous"

"I was thinking more along the lines of how Kai is older than you"

"By like two years"

"Yes but he's probably more experienced than you"

"Experienced?" Hilary smacked her hand against her forehead, unbelievable! "Oh my god this is about sex isn't it?"

"Hilary!" her father looked at the floor shocked

"Well that's what you mean isn't it? I'm not nine years old anymore"

"Well Hilary you don't know what his past is like"

"Dad you have no idea what my past is like, for all you know I could be more experienced than him!" The two of them stared at each other _so this is where I get my temper from _Hilary thought to herself as the anger in her fathers eye intensified.

"Hilary! You are still only a child"

"I'm 18!"

"You can't understand what your getting yourself into, You may think you love him but you don't not really. Anyway I am your father you will do as your told."

"No Dad, I do love Kai and as far as the world is concerned you were declared officially dead years ago so you have no control over me. I can do **what **I like with him, **when **I like. I am not the nine year old girl you had to leave behind anymore, I am an adult and officially of age to do what I like" this really riled her father and he walked towards her taking her shoulders and shaking her roughly,

"If you continue to disobey me I shall make sure you never see Kai again"

"Dad, he's a good person." She pulled away from him and backed behind one of the sofas, she couldn't think straight when he shook her, she smiled to herself "He saved me"

"I don't care how many times he's rescued you"

"I didn't mean like that but I think if I can remember correctly, it was usually Kai that saved me from the tight spots I have been in. What I meant was he made me feel again, I know it's wierd a guy who never shows his feelings teaching a girl that theres more to life than good grades and being a good student. Before him those were the only things I cared about, even mom noticed it, she didn't like me hanging out with the guys but, she actually kind of approved especially when I started to sing again. When I lost mum he was so strong, I couldn't have done anything without the support he gave me. He makes me happy, that's enough for me. Mum taught me that happiness was more important than anything else"

"Hilary, your mother wasn't a great judge of character"

"I know she married you!"

"How dare you"

"I dare very easily! I can look after myself, mum taught me all she knew"

"YOUR MOTHER WAS NOT AN INTELLIGENT WOMAN, it probably didn't take long to teach you all she knew! Listen to me happiness is fleeting, it doesn't last" Hilary's eyes blazed brightly at this and she immediately went on the attack.

"DON'T YOU DARE! Don't you dare to insult my mother! You have no idea how hard it was for her, there was no life insurance, no money she held down two jobs just to keep going. Aunt Lisa her sister was the only family we had left and you haven't even asked about her, or why I don't live with her."

Her father looked at the floor, Hilary angrier than ever stood to her full height (not very tall or threatening but it made her feel stronger) and yelled "Yes you should bow your head in shame! I know all about you and Aunt Lisa so did mum. The fact is Lisa cut her wrists, I FOUND HER, she left a note explaining about your little affair!" Hilary watched as this hit went home. "Mum was devastated, you stand there lecturing me on whether or not I can trust Kai and you cheated on her! We had such a tough life and to add to the misery, every now and then we would get a phone call telling us that a body matching someone's description had turned up in a lake or a river or on the beach! We would have to go look at some gruesome sight and try to see if it was one of her family members, it was horrible" Hilary shuddered at the memories. "She was strong and brave and now you have insulted **her **I hate you more than I can say. She found someone else, they were engaged and happy for the short time they were together, happiness may be fleeting but when it comes along I grab it with both hands, I will enjoy it and try to hold on. That was what she taught me, she knew sorrow and pain but she tried to teach her daughter happiness. Well for me Kai is happiness, I love him, hear that? I love him. You, you know nothing of love!" she pointed at him "You taught me nothing, and now …and now you are more dead to me than you were 9 years ago." she spun on her heel and marched from the room.

Outside Hilary felt her whole body trembling with anger, she placed her hands up against the wall opposite and breathed heavily, trying to calm down.

"Nice speech!" Kai was leaning up against the wall by the door his eyes filled with concern yet still slightly mocking, how he managed it she would never understand!

"How long have you been there?" she was shocked how much had he heard!

"Since about 'I just think that dating a Blade Breaker is dangerous'!"

"Kai…." She looked down at her feet "um... Look Kai I didn't mean for you to hear that!"

"Did you not mean what you said?" Hilary stared at him he looked so attractive just standing there watching her arms folded and with those piercing eyes! In answer to his question she moved towards him, he uncrossed his arms and opened them out to her, Hilary's arms went around his neck as he slid his around her waist. She felt her feet leave the floor, she was lifted up and Kai held her close to him. Hilary's head was above his and he buried his head in her shoulder. Smiling Hilary pushed her hands through his hair making him look up, leaning down Hilary kissed him it was a kiss filled with love and longing and she felt herself being slowly lowered so her feet returned to the ground. Kai ran his hands over her body causing her to moan with pleasure.

Kai caressed Hilary's cheek she looked up at him her eyes shining and beautiful,

"Ray and Mariah have asked a favour of us,"

"Oh really?" Hilary sighed she didn't particularly feel like doing anything for them right now but she said as lightly as she could "what's up?"

"Well you and Mariah are sharing a room"

"Yes"

"Ray and I are also sharing"

"I see"

"Well the thing is Ray and Mariah want to spend some "Quality time" together and were wondering if we would be willing to help them sort it out" Hilary grinned she was liking the sound of this.

"How can we possibly help with that?"

"Well Ray was thinking that tonight Mariah could sleep in our room, and I could find somewhere else to go" Kai grinned "can you think of anywhere with some space?"

"I think Tyson and Kenny said they had a spare bed in their room" Hilary teased.

"Tyson's a snorer I'll never get any sleep!" Kais eyes took on a lustful pleading look

"Only one thing for it then, you'll have to share with me" Kai sighed resignedly

"Is that our only other option?" He was trying to sound as though he didn't like the idea Hilary grinned at him.

"It would appear so!" Hilary slid her arms from around his neck and taking him by the hand she led him to her room. Once inside they began to kiss again, Kai pulled back briefly

"You really love me?" Kai felt so stupid saying it, it seemed so weak pathetic _god if she hadn'__t thought him stupid before she would now__…_

"Yes" she said it simply, as though it was easy, obvious

"Even after all I put you through over the years? Even when I act like a cold hearted idiot"

"I know your not cold hearted, so when you act it I just let it go. Kai love is a strange thing, I was angry at you for all you did with BEGA and all the rest of it, it did hurt me but the fact of the matter is that yes I do love you and I don't think I will ever stop, nothing I can do about it. What's wrong Kai?" She watched as his face changed.

"Everyone I have ever been close too, got hurt in some way and it was usually because of their association with me, I feel more for you than I have ever felt for anyone else, if something were to happen to you I don't know what I'd do" Kai struggled to put his feelings into words,

"Kai" he looked at her "It's not your fault all the stuff, I have been through, You can't blame yourself for what goes on. The fact is no one knows what the future holds, so how about for now we just live in the moment and enjoy two very simple and pleasant facts"

"What facts are they?"

"Well for 1 we are finally together as a couple" Kai smiled down at her

"Are we indeed?"

"If we're not you can go share with Tyson, I'll make sure Kenny get a picture of you two spooning"

"All right we're a couple" he smiled "And what's fact number 2?"

"We have an empty room all to ourselves" Hilary looked up at Kai seductively. Grinning he swept her up into his arms and was kissing her soundly when a shrill ring of the telephone sounded beside them. Kai groaned into her neck "Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Hilary was annoyed but the anger on Kai's face made her giggle as he reached for the phone, she felt sorry for whoever was on the other end of the line!

"YES" Kai snapped into the phone, he sighed and said in weary voice "Tyson" Hilary was giggling uncontrollably now, he looked at her and smiled wryly

"Ray told you I was here did he…?" _Must kill him later _He listened for a few moments and angry he hissed into the phone, "…listen Tyson of all the annoying and ill-timed things you have done over the years I have known you and there have been many believe me! This is the **most **annoying and ill timed one ever…. No I will see you tomorrow 9am sharp but for now could you just go away!"

Kai hung up the phone and then with a sharp tug he disconnected the phone from the wall.

"I'll kill Ray tomorrow" he promised, Hilary stopped laughing and looked up at him taking his hand she pulled him towards her, Kai allowed himself to be pulled down.

* * *

Sappy I know!

R&R


	16. Chapter 16

I am back again with another chapter!

I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

Hilary stretched yawning her eyes opened and for a moment she couldn't remember where she was,

"Morning beautiful!" Hilary suddenly remembered and rolled over smiling, Kai lay next to her watching her wake up.

"Kai!" Hilary looked into his eyes, he was smiling at her in a way she had never seen before! He looked entirely happy, it was as though a light had been switched on inside of him and the smile never left his face "did you just call me beautiful?"

"Of course!" Suddenly she realised what else he had said,

"Morning? Kai what time is it"

"I'm not sure?" Kai sighed and lazily propped himself up on his elbow and squinted at the clock "10am, 10am!" Kai jumped up "shit We're late for your dads meeting, and I was supposed to be training with Tyson an hour age. Why hasn't he phoned?" Kai said angrily pulling on his trousers.

"Probably because you disconnected it last night!" Kai looked down at the cord lying pointlessly across the floor.

"Goddamnit Tyson!" Hilary giggled again as she pulled on her trousers. Kai looked at her still smiling, "it's not that funny"

Kai watched as Hilary slid her feet into her shoes, she was purposefully avoiding his eyes, he smiled and pulled on his T-shirt. He then walked over to where she sat and he tilted her chin up so she looked him full in the face. "Hilary" he stroked her cheek and bent down to kiss her, they kissed each other long and lustful. She smiled at him feeling sure that nothing could possibly make her happier, then he said something that proved her wrong "That was the best night of my life!" she stood up and he pulled her to him relishing the closeness.

--

"This will be awkward when they find out we're dating." Hilary remarked breathlessly as they ran down the corridor.

"Well we don't have to announce all of it to them" Kai took her hand and squeezed it tight

"Yes but Mariah will guess pretty much straight away but of course I have to quiz her on what happened between her and Ray last night"

"So the only people who could guess what happened will keep quiet because of what they got up to last night"

"Well anyone that knows you will probably guess something's up"

"Why do you say that" Kai stopped and pulled Hilary close to him.

"Well for starters this is the longest amount of time I've ever seen you smile for, I am pretty sure it's the longest you've ever smiled" Kai looked at her taking in what she had said.

"Smiling? Am I smiling" Kai hadn't been aware that he was smiling he tried to force the corners of his mouth down but couldn't

"Don't do that" Hilary smiled at him, "you look cute"

"Cute" Kai spat out the world and he began to scowl, Hilary grinned she had known that would work. They walked into the main meeting room everyone else was already there.

--

"This meeting started at 10 where have you two been?" Hilary's father glared at them

"Stationary cupboard!" Kai responded, Hilary blushed, the rest of the Blade Breakers stared at him,

"What the hell is Kai on about?" Tyson whispered to Ray,

"He and Hil's are a thing now" Ray hissed back Tyson, Kenny and Rick were the only ones surprised by this Max grinned.

"Finally!" he whispered to himself

"Kai and Hilary" Tyson looked at the floor

"What's up Ty jealous?" Ray looked at his friend slightly worried he had always wondered about Tyson's feelings for Hilary and this could cause some friction,

"Jealous yeah right! I'm just annoyed now I can't use my new line."

"New line?"

"Yeah Kais so far back in the closet he found Narnia"

"That's pathetic" Ray sighed and slipped his arm around Mariah and looked away from Tyson disgusted although actually he had to admit he found the joke was slightly amusing.

Hilary's father stood to his full height but pretended that he had not heard the insolent reply

"As you all know the complete destruction of Boris Balkov's work will take time, we will be constantly working to bring him down the work will be dangerous, we will not be allowed to get in touch with anyone from the outside world we will need to cut ourselves off completely" Hilary felt uneasy she and Mariah were the only girls present and it was beginning to get to her "What then new recruits do not know is that we don't allow women to join our organisation" Hilary and Mariah stared at each other shocked "we will therefore be sending Hilary and Mariah home when the Majestics leave next week"

"What NO!" Mariah was the first to react,

"You can't do that" Hilary stared at her father

"It is our rules, we will keep to them"

"I agree with this" Kai made eye contact with Hilary's father

"What?" Hilary stared at her boyfriend

"So do I" Ray stood beside Kai ignoring an enraged Mariah.

"That being said, you two must leave the room" It took all of the Blade Breakers to escort Mariah and Hilary from the room, and when they returned talk began in earnest about their plans

--

Sat in their room Mariah and Hilary were exhausted they had spent the last ten minutes yelling at each other both of them angry because of their boyfriends actions. Finally they both flopped quietly onto their beds exhausted.

"I guess I kind of understand where they were coming from" Hilary finally admitted still panting slightly from the yelling session.

"Yeah they want us safe, and out of the way"

"Doesn't mean I like it" Hilary huffed crossing her arms

"So" Mariah looked at Hilary slyly "why were you and Kai so late? Busy night?"

"Don't sit there laughing, anyway what did you and Ray get up to?" they stared at each other and began to giggle and talk girlishly. They had so much to talk about, they grinned at each other, Mariah looked over at Hilary,

"It's good to have a girl to talk to" she grinned. "Its' not like I could have talked like this with my team"

"I know what you mean, Max and I tell each other a lot but this is different. Hey do the boys in your team snore?"

"All the time, it drives me crazy"

"And do they make stupid jokes about how girls are weak, little and pathetic"

"Yeah! The worst is their table manners, do your's have burping competitions?"

"Yes! I mean it's so disgusting" Hilary and Mariah both began to laugh

--

Outside in the hallway Kai Ray and the rest of Blade Breakers were walking towards the girls bedroom, when they arrived they stood outside, they were waiting trying to work out how to deal with the furious women they were sure would be inside.

"We would wish you good luck guys, but hey that's what happens when you date two of the most volatile girls we know" Tyson was talking in a sing song voice enjoying the fear the two of them were showing.

"Volatile" Kai grunted "did you learn a new word Ty?"

"Yeah he probably heard someone yelling it at him" Ray smirked, they glanced at each other and took a deep breath.

"Count down from three?"

"That's how we usually start a battle"

"3..2..1" Together they pushed the door open and when the boys entered the girls were laughing harder than ever.

"What's up?" Ray was confused as was Kai this was the last thing he was expecting,

"Who knows" Tyson said staring "they're girls they seem to think of giggling as a second language!" Surprised the boys watched as the two girls instead of getting mad at this joke began to laugh even harder.

"Sorry," Mariah gasped struggling to compose herself "we just found we had a lot in common" they looked at each other and smiled.

--

One week later Hilary walked with Kai, Mariah and Ray to the helicopter, it had been a week of re-acquaintance for Hilary as during the days she met her family again getting to know them as they were now, She had also met a couple of old friends and made several new ones. She and Kai had spent most days and all their nights together, each knowing that soon they would be separated and making the most of the time they had left. It had been agreed that both girls would keep quiet only letting Grandpa Daichi, White Tiger X (Ray's old team), the PPB All Starz, (Max and Rick's team) and Mr Dickinson in on the secret. Hilary was trying hard not to cry but Mariah didn't even bother to do that as she wrapped her arms around Ray and sobbed noisily.

"Anyone would think you weren't going to miss me" Kai pulled her into his arms as they got to the helicopter.

"You know I'll miss you, I just thought that crying would seem stupid. You are coming back to me after all." worried when she got no response she questioned "aren't you?"

"Of course!" they kissed holding each other tightly "Just promise me you'll wait for me"

"Kai!" Hilary looked into his eyes there was real fear there "I will wait for you, I love you"

"I know it's just that we're going to be apart for a long time"

"Takes more than that to get rid of me" smiling Kai pressed his lips against hers and held her close she looked up at him and smiled "Looks like you are the cuddly type" Kai was confused then remembered a talk from years ago

**Flashback**

"_Last time we did this "I was cold hearted" at least that's what you said,"_

"_You still are!"_

"_I doubt I'll ever be the cuddly type"_

"_Oh I don't know" Hilary had teased lightly, Kai couldn't help but enjoy her look but he just grunted,_

**End Flashback**

"Just with you" he whispered into her hair

"We need to go" the Majestics were getting stressed, moving undetected in the area was bad enough without carrying a couple of hysterical women along for the ride.

"Kai"

"Yes?"

"Just remember I'm yours and I'll be waiting" Hilary pulled away and putting her arms around Maria the two girls walked over to the helicopter and were taken away.

* * *

Ha Ha I'm so mean I put them together only to break them up!

Ok that was rubbish but I am kind of tired and I have slight writers block! there may be another chapter up tomorrow but I am not allowing myself to read or write any more fanfic till I have done my coursework. It's due in tomorrow gulp: (

You know what to do! R&R!


	17. Chapter 17

Ok coursework is finished! Now revision begins!

Thanks for the reviews everyone but I am afraid it might be a while before we see Kai and Hilary back together!!

sorry

I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

Kai stood with Ray watching as the girls they loved went out of sight, Kai shuddered he had no idea when he would see her again and it hurt. It hurt badly! Beside him Ray looked to be in as bad a shape as he was.

"We will see them again!" Ray stated

"Yeah, it's for their own good"

"Even they saw that"

"Yeah and Hilary she'll be OK she's tough"

"So is Mariah, God I love her"

"I already miss her"

"Well, now we better put the tough guy act back on"

"Ray, no one will believe you if you do that"

"Are you saying I'm not tough?"

"I'm just saying that no one expects tough from you!"

"Yeah well no one expects emotion from you so stop crying"

Surprised Kai put his hand up to his cheek, a tear had formed and fallen down his face. He stared at his fingers and the salty water they had brushed away, he couldn't remember the last time he had cried. Had he ever cried?

"Thanks for the heads up Ray" He breathed in some air and allowed his usual cold expression to cover his face as he folded his arms across his chest. Ray did the same only he allowed his arms to fall to his sides and set his face into a serious expression. They looked at each other and after a nod of approval to each other they turned and returned to the rest of the group.

--

Mariah was looking down at the food on her plate it was bacon and eggs and normally she would be wolfing it down but today…., she struggled to act normal. She picked up her knife and fork and started to cut, slowly raising the food to her mouth fighting the nausea that was overcoming her. She couldn't do it, she slammed down her fork, stood up and dashed from they table and out of the room.

"Hey sis what's up?" Lee looked after her surprised "she hasn't been well for a few days" he told the others sitting with them.

Around the table sat Daichi Grandpa the remaining members of White Tiger X team and the PPB All Starz. Hilary sighed it had been just over three months since they had left the island and she was finding day to day life tough. She thought hard and suddenly understanding dawned on her, Hilary stood and excusing herself from the table she followed her friend into the bathroom. Mariah stood shivering holding onto the sink tight as tears fell fast down her face.

"Lets play a game Mariah" Hilary sat down on the toilet

"Hil's not now I feel sick" Mariah was standing over the sink shuddering

"Its called 'is my best friend pregnant' want to play?"

"Hilary, I'm not pregnant" Mariah laughed forcedly

"Step 1 has she been eating unusual foods? I think the pickles and cream breakfast you had today counts, step 2 is she puking a lot?" at that moment Mariah threw up into the sink

"Well that's a big fat yes. Step 3 is she eating lots? And yes I noticed that you had seconds and thirds for lunch yesterday. Step 4 is she late? And I know you haven't been on for ages now so don't even think about lying"

"Well your one to talk," Mariah turning yelled at her "you're the one who was eating the apple and onion salad yesterday, you threw up twice last night, and ate loads at dinner…." Mariah stopped realising what she was saying, she dried her eyes and stared at Hilary gasping "You too? Oh Hilary!"

"What can I say, in this game we both win" Hilary smiled in a grim sort of way, Mariah sat down heavily on the floor and looked helplessly down at her hands.

"Kai?"

"Who else, Ray?"

"Yep!"

"Neither of you thought to use protection?"

"No! I still can't believe I was so stupid but…."

"You were just concentrating on being with him for the little time you had left" Hilary finished her sentence.

"Yeah, didn't you guys use anything?"

"No I thought about it once on our last night but we had already done it once and so many other times it seemed pointless to bring it up, I mean then we would have had the worry of whether or not I was pregnant and I didn't want Kai to worry about me, especially as we were leaving soon. Besides I doubt they had anything like that in their medicine cupboards"

"What the hell do we do?"

"Well I have an appointment at the doctors tomorrow, you want to come with?"

"Sounds good, we need to know for sure."

"I wish we could get in touch with them"

"Yeah but it's probably a good thing they don't know, they wouldn't concentrate on what they were doing if they knew"

"Yeah plus my dad will kill Kai when he finds out"

"Lee will probably do the same to Ray"

"Lets wait till we know for sure before we do anything"

"Good plan."

--

Kai fell onto is bed exhausted his face was scratches and marked, it had been a rough day filled with hard work. They had taken down another of Boris' laboratories filled with scared and damaged children. The place had been new so it looked although the kids would all be aright after a little rehabilitation, he however would never get over any of this, he often felt like crying as he saw young faces tragically sorrowful. Thank God Hilary had gotten out of here, he couldn't have coped having her see all this. He sighed, _Hilary _just the thought of her made him smile he hadn't seen her for so long but whenever he closed his eyes there she was, something good and pure that he could hold onto. He lay for a few minutes just thinking of Hilary imagining her sitting outside the dojo laughing and joking with Daichi.

"Hey" Kai turned his head and looked at the speaker.

"Ray! its good to see you it's been a couple of days," Ray walked forward and gasped.

"Man your messed up"

"and I was just thinking how pretty you were looking"

"Kai was that a joke? Didn't know you could do that"

"What can I say, I've mellowed" Ray flopped on the next bed along and sighed

"I've spent all day with Lex he's doing well" Kai grimaced remembering the state in which they had found Lex, he had been closed off unable to communicate, whenever he was touched he would fight, who knew what had happened to him but somehow Ray had a good affect on him and he was beginning to improve. They were stll unable to find his family so they had decided to let him stay at the base under a strict watch "What's up with you?"

"Don't ask," Kai felt so tired he pulled Dranzer from his pocket and ran his thumb over the bit chip. How had beyblading come to this? It had started out as a simple sport the way most sports do, a few people thought it up as more people played rules were added, as more rules came into play it became more complex. How had this simple sport become so powerful that men were using it to gain power and control?

Why did men like Boris have to take this game and corrupt it?

"That bad huh?" Ray could see the pain in Kai's face, he had Drigger in his hand and turned his head down to stare contemplatively at it. At that moment Tyson Rick Max and Kenny walked in, they each copied Kai and Ray and lay on their beds. None of them bothered to ask how things were going they all knew that the answer would be shit or very shit. Tyson grinned sleepily

"Guys?"

"What's up Ty?" none of them bothered to lift themselves up, they were all exhausted

"I would give the world for a cheeseburger right now"

Even Kai joined in the exhausted laughing that followed this statement, Tyson may have changed and become calmer quieter less selfish and less arrogant but he could still eat for Japan. Kai smiled as he thought about the BBQ's that Hilary had insisted on making a regular occurrence. He remembered how he had missed the first one so she insisted on fixing one for his birthday. He still had no idea how she had found out that it was his birthday but to his surprise he had enjoyed himself and boy did she make good burgers.

"When we get back" Kai pulled himself up for a moment "we'll have to get Hil's to set up a BBQ for us"

"Oh yeah" Tyson agreed "Burgers and Ribs"

"Corn on the cob"

"Crisps"

"Sausages"

* * *

R&R 


	18. Chapter 18

Hi people, OK the story skips a lot timewise. You will get clues as to how much time has passed but I don't like writing the 5 months or 2 years later.

If you are having trouble with it please tell me and I will try to make it more obvious.

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

"PREGNANT?" Lee jumped to his feet, Mariah and Hilary exchanged nervous looks as they waited for everyone else to react to the news, Mariah began to cry quietly. They had been waiting for over a month before they told everyone, long enough to get up the guts to tell everyone and soon enough so they hadn't begun to show yet.

"IS IT RAY'S?" Lee stood over the two girls but he was focusing on Mariah, she nodded.

"Lee" Hilary tried to reason with him

"Don't you speak to me" Lee pointed at Hilary angry "just cos your OK being some Blade Breakers groupie doesn't mean my sister had to join you" at this Mariah stood she looked as though she was about to do battle her hair flew up into the air as she jumped to her feet and her eyes were flashing with rage,

"How dare you!" Lee was surprised to see his sister so angry

"Mariah..."

"I love Ray, Hilary loves Kai. This wasn't some one night stand, this was something special. I have loved Ray all my life, and Hilary even though she never admitted it has been in love with Kai for years. We all knew that we might never see each other again so we were impulsive. For once in my life I did something really impulsive and I am glad I did. I will have and love this baby, and you whether you like it or not will be a fantastic uncle."

Lee looked at his sister her face was stained with tears but she was smiling,

"Uncle?"

"Thats what you are, or will be"

"I always wanted to be an uncle"

"Well you got your wish, just don't get mad!" Lee looked at his sister, she smiled lightly and sat down again next to Hilary, Lee decided that he ought to apologise

"Sorry Hil's, I didn't mean it"

"Don't worry" Hilary smiled at him "I'm not exactly looking forward to telling my big brother."

"He'll understand," Lee sat with them and put his arms around his sister "I understand!"

The rest of their circle of friends seemed to have taken it better, Kevin and Gary agreed with Lee that Ray ought to be killed after all they had begun to look on Mariah as their little sister as well, but they definitely looked forward to becoming honorary uncles. Grandpa was thrilled for them, he even offered to start baby proofing his house right away. Emily hugged the girls close telling them that she would be organising a baby shower, neither girl had actually heard of this before but Emily soon explained that it had nothing to do with any water, or general washing of babies they were relieved. When Hilary and Mariah finally managed to escape to their bedroom they sat on their beds and looked at each other.

"How are you?" Hilary was beginning to worry about her friend she looked exhausted.

"Not too good, I mean Lee took it OK all things considered but my parents! They are gonna kill me!" Mariah began to cry Hilary sat and put her arms around her

"Mariah look, you heard Grandpa we can stay here as long as we like, he wants us here, he'd be very lonely if we left. You don't have to go home not till your ready to. Ray loves you. Everything will be fine" Hilary continued along this soothing vein, stroking her friends hair and rocking her gently. It was sometime before Mariah stopped crying and allowed Hilary to put her to bed. When Hilary left her bedroom Lee was sitting out in the hallway, he had his knees drawn up to his chest and his head resting on them. Hearing the door close Lee looked up

"Hi!"

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough" Lee was looking directly into her eyes "I should have been more supportive, not yelled."

"You were angry, it's understandable" Hilary sat down next to him and put a supportive arm around his shoulders, sometimes she felt as though she should be studying to be a therapist,

"I just want to… I just wanted her to"

"You wanted her to wait until she was 25 married and settled down till she started a family"

"Maybe not 25, 23 would have been alright" they laughed together quietly

"Believe it or not most girls want to be settled down and married before they start a family"

"Neither of you thought about, getting rid of it"

"It's a baby not a jacket that doesn't fit"

"I guess..." they sat in silence until Lee spoke again "I guess I always knew she and Ray would end up together, I just expected them to be on the same continent when this kind of thing happened"

"Ah yes, the old why don't you live on the same continent thing. Many parents suffer from that these days!"

"Would you stop kidding around?"

"Lee she and I are better off than most single parents, we have friends, family" she nudged him gently he smiled showing his fangs "and we have each other. I promise to get Mariah through this!"

"I still shouldn't have got so mad"

"She was expecting you to be mad." Lee sighed and rested his head on her shoulder,

"She's my little sister, I love her"

"I know that, she knows that. She's just gonna need time to get used to it. I mean OK single parenthood is easier these days but this is different. She doesn't know when she will Ray again if…" Lee looked up as the girl struggled to talk "if she ever sees him again".

"What about you?" Hilary saw that Lee was staring at her, she grinned and shrugged her shoulders

"I'll survive!" Lee stared at her, she looked sad there was a short silence,

"Look Gary, Kevin and I started thinking"

"Congratulations was it all you thought it would be?" came Hilary's sass reply

"Shut up" Lee grinned

"Sorry, couldn't help it"

"How the Blade Breakers put up with you I will never know, anyway Mariah doesn't want to go home because of our parents, I understand that! The three of us have decided to stick around, we were going to find a place to stay nearby but Tyson's Grandfather has offered to let us stay here"

"Mariah will appreciate it" Hilary smiled at him but he noticed a small tear making its way down her cheek. Lee was uncomfortable crying girls was not his forte!

"Hey listen don't worry they'll be back, and look I know how much you mean to them all **Ray**" he said the name harshly "well he talked about you a lot. They will come back to you"

"I know, it's just going to be hard."

"I'll do everything I can to help"

"Thank you it means a lot," Hilary pushed herself up and stood smiling down at him "Lee you're a good person and I hope we can be good friends"

"You're a good person too, we will be good friends, and I'm sorry again about the groupie comment"

"That's alright your probably not the first to think it," Hilary looked at the floor sadly Lee stood next to her and gave her shoulders a squeeze,

"Yeah but if I ever hear anyone else say it, I'll kick their asses"

---

Hiro and Max were sitting quietly.

"You all right?"

"Always!" Max gave Hiro his signature smile

"This is going to be tough Max, you and Kenny will be alone on this one."

"I'm sure we can handle it"

"You better be sure!" Hiro handed Max a small mobile phone "this contains all the information that you need in order to do your job"

"Right" Max stared at the phone, his hand shook slightly as he took it. Hiro noticed this but decided to ignore it, Max was probably just over excited as usual

"You and Kenny will arrive in Rome tomorrow night at 11pm. Boris has a building on a large industrial estate, officially the building has been listed as abandoned but we have information that something is going on there. The team will get you in there but it will be you and Kenny that need to get into the main office, Kenny knows what he's doing as far as getting the computer files is concerned but I need you to sort out something else"

"What needs doing?"

"The building needs to be destroyed"

"Destroyed?"

"Yes destroyed, Kenny says that he will be unable to get the information he needs undetected. When Boris finds out what's happened he will want to know whos been in the building, we need to make sure that we don't leave a trace of evidence. Kenny will disconnect the computer from the main system and he will then have about 10 minutes before anyone works out he has done it. When they work out that the server has been disconnected they will be checking up on the building, the only way of making sure they don't know that someone has accessed their files is to completely destroy the place. We have managed to convince a local news channel to run the story that the place has been used by amateurs trying to make bombs"

"Sounds convincing!"

"It will be when I've finished writing the story for them"

"So I guess I'm in charge of the bomb"

"You have had the training besides, I want to send Kenny in with someone he trusts!"

"Not a problem!"

"Max you will be the only one who knows about the bomb, whatever happens that bomb must be detonated by 3:25am or Boris will be onto us."

"Whatever happens? You mean like whoevers inside?" Max's eyes widened, but he knew what Hiro would say next,

"Whatever happens!"

* * *

R&R 


	19. Chapter 19

A lot of you will not like whats about to happen!

I do not own beyblade!

* * *

"Kenny!"

"I'm going as fast as I can Max!"

Max looked at his watch 3:23:28 they were cutting it damn close, he had set the charges around the building as instructed, at 3:25 the place would come down _come on Kenny_

"Done!" Kenny slightly flushed looked up triumphantly

"Alright lets get out of here" Kenny grabbed his trusty laptop and followed Max out of the room, Max spoke into his radio as they ran "Loman?"

"Right here sir" the reply was a little fuzzy through the crackling static,

"Is everyone out of the building?" there was a chance that they might get out in time, they just had to keep running!

"Yes sir!"

"Fine! wait for us we are on our way, over" Max shoved the radio into his pocket and ran with Kenny down the hallway as they rounded a corner,

"Stop!" alarge man wearing a security mans uniformstood in front of them holding a gun. "Stay where you are" he snarled at the two young men in front of him "Boris will find this interesting" he pulled out a mobile phone

Max looked down at his watch 3:23:57 there was a slight chance they could do this in time. Maxglanced overat Kenny the brunette was clutching the precious laptop containing files that they desperately needed. The blonde then made a decision,

"Run Kenny" he hissed before throwing himself towards the man in front of them, Kenny waited to hear a gunshot but none came the trigger had been pulled but nothing came out. Swearing their assailant threw the gun to one side andwas tackled to the ground byMax.

"Kenny GET OUT OF HERE!" Max was struggling with the strong man, the mobile phone went crashing to the floor broken,Kenny stood indecisively,

"I can't leave you..."

Max managed aquick glance at his watch 3:24:28

"Get the computer out, then get help!"

"Right, I'm coming back!" Kenny sped off towards the exit.

Max fought with the man kicking, hitting, biting, anything to get free finally a quick sly punch to the mans jaw rendered him unconscious, Max dragged himself away and unsteadily got to his feet. Standing in a nearby doorway he looked at his watch 3:24:49. Max pulled the detonater out of his pocket he was determined not to cry, he stood for a second then putting his hand into his other pocket he pulled out his beyblade

"Draciel" he stroked the bitchip lovingly "you could get out of here if you wanted"

Max felt Draciels answer. No, his bitbeast would not leave him now.

Max looked at his watch again 3:24:54 Max squeezed his eyes shut, his breath was short and his mind was racing, all the people he wouldn't be able to say goodbye to flashed through his mind Mum, Dad, Tyson, Ray, Kenny, Daichi, Kai, Hilary, Rick, Emily..., Emily! Shaking slightly but holding back his tears Max pushed down on the detonater.

"Time to take one for the team again."

--

Kenny was almost out of the building when he heard the rumble behind him, turning he was in time to see a masssive explosion behind him and he felt himself being lifted into the air and thrown from the building.

* * *

R&R 


	20. Chapter 20

OMG my fist fic I thought it would be like 10 chapters at the most, here I am chapter 20!!!!!

Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me for this long you must all be bored with my crappy writing but hey your still reading and reviewing so I guess thats a good sign!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Kenny weakly pulled himself up on his stretcher, looking around he saw Loman sitting dejectedly on the ground beside him, Kenny was confused he couldn't remember how he got there. He was surprised to see the man beside him seemingly wipe a tear from his eye, Paul Loman was a tough guy a regular soldier with a square jaw and a crew cut. Tyson had nicknamed him GI Joe!

"Loman?" the man looked up

"Kenny lay down, you've lost a lot of blood, you need to lie still"

"Why are we still here?"

"We have wait for a bit, their sending out the nearest team to pick us up." Loman looked at the brunette concerned "Lie down, you need to rest! I won't lose any more of my men today"

"Who's dead?" Kenny lying down again,asked confusedly and then it all came flooding back. Max telling him to run, the explosion as he left the building "No, Not Max!" Loman didn't even look at him, he didn't need to.

Kenny pulled himself up again, over Lomans shoulder he could see the destoyed building. Kenny began to stand but his legs wouldn't obey him, he went crashing to the ground.

"Kenny LIE DOWN" Kenny felt himself being lifted and placed back on his stretcher

"We have to go lookfor Max" he said fighting the blackness of unconsciousness

"Theres no point, no one could have survived that" those were the last words Kenny heard as he slipped away into a world of dark dreams.

* * *

Hilary stood in the graveyard tears pouring down her cheeks, this was the third visit she had made this week. She hated it this feeling of loss, this need for a friend, the sorrow that she had never got to say goodbye. She rubbed one hand across her eyes, in her other hand she held a large bouquet of yellow roses.

"Hilary?" Hilary turned surprised

"Jim?" her mothers fiancé stood behind her holding a matching bunch of yellow roses,

"Her favourite flowers" Jim stated noticing what they were both holding.

"Yeah" Hilary knelt down and arranged her flowers by her mothers gravestone, "Hi mum"

"I should have guessed that you would be here, her anniversary"

"Yeah, I've been here a lot lately" Hilary gave him a weak smile and stood up, moving a little distance away she watched as Jim placed his flowers next to hers.

"Hi sweetheart," they stood awkwardly for a moment "look Hilary and I have been alone together for..." he looked at his watch "at least thirty seconds..."

"and we're not fighting" she finished for him they smiled at each other

"First time for everything" Jim walked over and gave her an odd look,

"Hilary, please don't take this the wrong way but… have you been eating a lot? I know I haven't seen you in years but I remember you being kind of skinny" Hilary laughed

"Tactful as ever Jim, I have been eating a lot lately but that's what you do when your eating for two!"

"Eating for two? Oh God" Hilary watched with amusement as Jim dazed backed away from her, "your… you are…..are you?"

"Pregnant" Hilary finished for him "yes 6 months gone now"

"Hilary, who's the father"

"Kai Hiwitari, you know the one mum thought was impolite and cold"

"He was impolite and cold," Jim and Hilary laughed together

"Yeah he still is most of the time"

"Are you two still together?"

"Sort of, its complicated"

"Complicated as in it involves other people, or complicated as in it involves crazy people and kidnapping again?"

"Crazy people and kidnapping" Jim smiled in any other family the answer would have been involves other people, but he had been therewhen Hilary's mother had sobbed for her lost daughterwhen they had gone missing. He had known real fear when they had realised that Hilary was at the center of the storm Brooklyn had created during the Begashowdown.

"Right!" he smiled over at her, for a while they both stood silently

"I just wish mum was here" tears poured down Hilary's face, "I really miss her right now, I could do with having her around, even if it was just to tell me that it will all be OK"

"It will be" Hilary looked at Jim surprised

"How do you know that, you don't even know the full story"

"No but… Hilary if you ever need help, I don't care what it is call me" Hilary looked at Jim and saw that he was holding a business card.

"Thank you" Hilary was grateful, the card had his personal and business phone number, it also had his email address "I could email you updates, tell you when the baby is born, it's going to be a boy"

"I'd like that. You know Hilary I always thought of you like a daughter… I know we didn't always get along..."

"Fathers never get along brilliantly with their daughters" Hilary smiled thinking of her father and Jordan "I'm sorry I always gave you and mum such a hard time, it was just hard to see her falling for you. Having to share her, kind of selfish I guess!"

"I gave you a hard time too, your mum always talked about you, you were more important to her than anything. I knew no matter how long we were together, no matter how many kids we may have together you would always be her favourite."

"Thank you, I actually really needed to hear that" she was crying harder than ever before "sorry I'm a bit weepy these days" Jim smiled

"Your mother was the same when she was pregnant with Elizabeth" Jims voice trembled as he mentioned the daughter who had died after only a few hours of living. Hilary slipped her arm around his shoulders

"I always was so sorry about Elizabeth, but I guess she and mum are together now"

"I like to think that" Jim took a deep breath "I miss her so much" he shuddered as he said this,

"Hear that mum? We both miss you and we both love you. I wish you were here." Jim grinned at the young girl,

"Hey you want to go get something to eat?"

"Jim you never have to ask a pregnant women whether or not she wants to eat. The answer will always be yes!"

--

"You will tell them that we are sorry" Mr Tatibana looked at Hiro who nodded slowly, he left the office where they stood and walked down the hallway. Sitting at the end of the corridor Tyson Rick and Ray sat laughing and joking. Tyson looked up and saw Hiro trudging slowly towards them, jumping up he ran forward.

"Bro' what's up?" behind him Ray and Rick stood their faces filled with concern.

"We've had news from Rome"

"Max and Kenny are alright aren't they?" Ray walked forward he got no response "Hiro?"

"The last we heard they ran into trouble Kenny is in a bad way, we've sent Kai's team out to get him back here for urgent medical attention. They were in the area."

"What about Max?" Rick moved forward angry "Is he OK, your avoiding the important part aren't you?" They all watched as Hiro ran a hand through his hair and licked his lips,

"Max was in the building when it came down, apparently there was no way he could have survived. I'm so sorry guys."

* * *

Please R&R 


	21. Chapter 21

Ok Thanks for the reviews

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Kai stood in the helicopter grinding his teeth, this was impossible, inexcusable, indefensible. He rested his head against the window sighing, How …how could they have lost Max? He wracked his brains, how? He should never have let him take this mission, sending him to Rome with just Kenny as back up had been a bad idea. Beside him lying on a stretcher the Chief was in a bad way, he watched as the field doctor attached a blood bag on to a wire stand.

"How's he doing?"

"He's lost a lot of blood but hopefully he'll make it" Kai nodded and stared out of the window. He thought long and hard trying to get his head into gear about the next step to take. 

"Sir!" the doctor was staring at him awaiting orders.

"Take him get him seen to, take the rest of the team with you" Kai jumped down out of the helicopter and began to walk away "Tell the others that I…" he paused "I'm going back!"

"Sir your orders are to return straight away"

"I'm going back" Kai turned and headed back towards the warehouse where they had found the unconscious Kenny. Max was still in there somewhere, OK so he may no longer be breathing but he didn't care he was going to get him back even if he had to clear the rubble from the site brick by brick.

--

Kai had been there for about six hours when he heard it, behind him the helicopter set down. He turned and watched as Ray, Tyson, and Rick climbed down and made their way towards him, he nodded to them and they responded with half hearted waved and nods. Slowly silently they joined him amid the rubble and helped him search. 

Tyson was working at an area just a few yards from the others when he found it, 'Draciel' the beyblade was lying amidst the rubble, Max must be near by he continued to work until he found a hand, it was dirty with chewed fingernails "Oh Maxie" he whispered. Unable now to stop the tears, crying hard Tyson stood, to call the others.

Hang on did that hand just move?

"Max?" Tyson dropped to his knees again and started furiously to clear rubble being careful not to tread on his friend. Hoping against all hope and reason he worked feverishly "Maxie!" he yelled name and the others looked up. Ray was the first to join him.

"Tyson?" 

"Careful, he's under here, he moved I … I saw it" They all looked at him their eyes filled with pity, none of them believed him and he could see that "He moved I swear it!" angry at the disbelief in their eyes he dropped to his knees and resumed his scrabbling search.

They exchanged looks, none of them could believe him. Ray dropped down next to him and helped, soon they were all on their knees trying to clear the rocks on top of the young blader. 

"Uuuuuuuuhhhh" the groan that escaped Max was heard by all.

"MAX" Rick was a fast worker and soon they were clearing the last of the rubble, "you're going to be OK buddy" When Kai looked up he saw that Ray had run to the chopper and was now returning with a field medic and a stretcher.

--

Max lay in a hospital bed hooked up to machines, Kai bowed his head as he listened to the doctor "He was under there for a while, he is severely dehydrated and needs plenty of fluids. He's tough a fighter, It could be a while before he's better but well it's just lucky you all found him when you did and that there was a doctor with you. We will just have to wait and see I'm afraid. You're other friend Kenny is looking good you can visit him soon" They all watched the doctor walk away. Mr Tatibana stood looking at them

"You boys took a huge risk out there, you could have jeopardized the whole organisation. Not to mention the fact that you three" he pointed to Ray Rick and Tyson "basically stole that helicopter to go help Hiwitari." He looked at the group none of them seemed to be paying all that much attention "Your all suspended for a week, I'll get someone to put you on Kitchen duty." Still none of them reacted Mr Tatibana sighed "Young Max was very lucky" they all looked up now curious "I've had someone down there at the scene, Boris has bought the story released by the press so we can come and go there as we like. It would appear that Mr Tate was standing under a door frame when the explosion happened that seems to have protected him when the building came down. You all did good work." With that he turned and followed the doctor down the corridor."

"Tyson" Kai looked at his friend "If you hadn't found him…"

"If you hadn't stayed to look for him…."

"If we hadn't brought the doctor…."

"If he hadn't been in that doorway! That's a lot of if's" Rick stared at his companions. They all sat for a moment pondering the ifs and maybes. They were in a low mood,

"I guess we've all been assuming that we were invincible," Kai stared straight ahead, "we've all just assumed we would be going home. I keep thinking if we died here…" he trailed off thinking for a moment "I don't think I ever even told Hilary that I loved her, well not so that she'd hear"

"I could make a widow out of Mariah before I even got the chance to marry her" Ray sighed

"I would never been able to say goodbye to grandpa"

"What about my team" Rick said "Emily would have killed me if Max had died, I wouldn't fancy telling his parents either" 

Kai stared at his friends faces he saw that to allow them to continue down this path would be a bad idea. He knew when people were about to break he had seen enough of that at the abbey, he tried to think about what normally cheered them up and smiled. Hilary! What would she do? She would tell them to stop getting upset, she would rile them, she would remind them of all they had been through before.

"We've all got to stop" Kai watched as they all stared at him "We've been in bad situations before, and look at us all we survived then, we can do it now." They all looked a little doubtful "We can do this, we will do this and we will return home together. After all you and I," he looked at Tyson "last time we battled it was a draw, we still need a rematch." The others grinned and nodded Tyson especially

"If you think you can handle it buddy!"

--

Hilary and Mariah sat outside of Tyson's Dojo enjoying the sun they were both about eight months pregnant and they really looked it, Hilary gazed over to where their friends were practicing both White Tiger X and the PPB All Starz had teamed up to enter into the adults championships, they were working hard. Hilary often wondered how she and Mariah would have survived these last few months without them. They had been supportive and she would have missed the loud battles she was used to hearing at the Dojo. Lee had calmed down. Slightly! Recently he had stopped saying he was going to kill Ray now he just wanted to kick his head in. Not really a bigimprovement but better than before!

"Urara?" Mariah asked

"Miguel!"

"Lee" Hilary looked over at her brother,

"Male or female version?"

"Either!" Mariah laughed "I don't know what I'm having yet"

"Hey just cause I couldn't wait to find out, I'm glad it's a boy" Hilary stared at her belly "I wonder if he will look like Kai?"

"I want mine to have my hair"

"Even if it's a boy?" Hilary grinned at the idea of some poor boy having to get through school with pink hair "I mean thats basiscally ensuring social ostracisation"

"OK maybe not," Mariah sighed smiling "God I could kill for a cup coffee"

"Me too! Do you think we could sneak out and get one" Hilary questioned Mariah looked over at their friends as they practiced.

"With the baby beyblade police on standby I doubt it " Hilary looked over as well, 

"They are all being so sweet" she said

"Yeah" Mariah agreed "helping us eat right, making sure we exercise properly, not letting us to near their games in case we get hurt"

"They're driving me crazy!"

"Me too, I am this close to killing Lee!" she held up her hands a little distance away from each other.

"You OK girls?" Lee and Daichi called over, both girls smiled and waved

"Ok this close to killing him" Mariah clapped her hands together "I'll get the gun you come up with a cover story!"

"Mariah they just want to help" Hilary pulled her self up to get more comfortable seeing this Grandpa came over, 

"You all right my little mommas to be?"

"Fine!" Hilary smiled as he walked away "So I was thinking that we could say it was an insane serial killer who looked like he escaped from a maximum security prison" They laughed together, 

"OOOWW!" Hilary clutched her stomach, that hurt!

"What's wrong?" Mariah stared at her friend concerned

"Nothing he's just kicking harder than usual I think" Mariah put her hand on Hilarys stomach

"I feel nothing!"

Hilary felt a dampness and looking down she saw something awful "Oh my God!"

"Hil's what is it?"

"I think my water broke" Mariah stared in disbelief

"But its too soon!"

"AARRGH!" Ok that was definitely a contraction "Try telling him that."

"Help," Mariah pulled herself up with a struggle and to their left the beybattles froze and everyone came running over "someone call an ambulance!"

--

"You're here with Ms Tatibana?" The youngdoctor looked over his glassesat the group

"That's right"

"Are you family?" Grandpa stepped forward

"I'm her legal guardian"

"Right! Well the baby seems fine a little small at 5 lb2 oz so we have placed him under observation for now. It's Hilary herself that I'm worried about"

"She is alright?" Lee stood staring, the doctor looked at the large group in front of him they all looked incredibly concerned

"I am afraid I can't answer that for sure, there were some complications during the labour and after 43 and a 1/2 hours of labour shes going to need plenty of rest. Shes unconscious but we have high hopes for a recovery"

"Can we sit with her?" Mariah pleaded

"I'll allow two of you to go in but she needs a lot of rest."

* * *

Ok I know you're probably all mad that I let you think Max was dead for so long but here's the thing I really was going to kill him. I really was but I couldn't do it! The minute I posted that chapter up I felt so bad, Max is one of my favourite characters I couldn't let him die! I know sad and pathetic but there we are I have gotten to attatched. I might kill someone off if I can handle it, but lets face it everyime someone stops breathing in this thing I bring them back!

R&R


	22. Chapter 22

Ok I'm glad everyone else was happy as I was to have Max back!

Thanks for the reviews!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Doctors had been running around injecting Hilary with stuff and saying things that went right over Mariah and Emily's heads. The two girls sat holding hands each silently willing Hilary to get better. Two hours had gone by since they had entered the hospital room and Emily was feeling thirsty and tired. 

"I'm going to get a coffee, want something?"

"Caramel Macchiato?" Mariah looked a little hopeful,

"Something without caffeine Mariah"

"Apple juice then,if they've got it"

Mariah was left alone she sat looking at Hilary's pale body. Hilary was lying so still as blood was pumped back into her. Mariah needed Hilary, without her she wouldn't be able to survive. They had all begun over the last few months to realise why the Blade Breakers had gotten so attached to the girl, she never gave up, she was so optimistic it was amazing. Hilary was her shoulder to cry on, she was everyone's shoulder, even Lee and Eddy went to her with their problems. 

Mariah was crying now, she and Emily had agreed not to get emotional but to talk to Hilary, Emily had only been gone for about 1 minute before Mariah broke down! 

"Hilary? Hilary bloody hell don't leave me alone, not now" Mariah sobbed her head resting on the bed

"Mariah?"

"Hi Em" she didn't bother to look up, if anything she was burying her head deeper into the hospital blanket as she asked "did they have any apple juice?"

"Mariah...?" wait that wasn't Emily back with their drinks…!

"Hilary!" Mariah looking up and grabbed her hand smiling joyfully "don't ever do that to me again I thought you were going to die!" Hilary was very pale her eyes fluttered gently she was obviously tired.

Hilary smiled weakly forcing her eyes open, she noticed Mariah's tears "Hey don't cry! You should know by now that it takes more than that to…"

"Get rid of you!" Mariah grinned "Nice to see you're still the same old Hils,"

Hilary smiled groggily and looked around"My baby?" Hilary looked at her friend as panic gripped her heart "Where is he?"

"A healthy and handsome boy he's just a little small so he's being checked on" 

---

It was a few minutes later when Hilary was able to sit up and they bought her son in, she grinned when she saw the full head of light blue hair

"He looks like Kai," The baby was handed over and she cuddled him close, "hello my boy!"

"Any idea about a name?" The nurse smiled down at the young girl,

"Not yet I thought I had another month"

"That's OK we'll just put baby boy Tatibana on the records"

"Oh no he's baby boy Hiwatari" Hilary beamed at her son "Hiwatari," she sighed heavily.

"You have quite a crowd out there you feel up to some visitors?" the nurse laughed inwardly thinking how hard it had been to convince them all that they should wait outside till Hilary was ready.

"Please" Hilary was tired but she perked up as her visitors walked in, Gary was holding a huge bouquet of flowers and Eddy clutched a cute blue teddy bear.

"He's so beautiful" Emily sighed. Lee brushed the baby's cheek with his finger only to have him grab the finger and hold on hard

"That's a beybladers grip" he looked up approvingly

"He might not want to beyblade!" Hilary protested, 

"He's Kai's son, sorry Hils but do you honestly think he will be anything else" Lee watched as they all looked at each other and began laughing.

---

"You have to start eating buddy" Tyson looked at Max unable to do anything but plead with him. It had been a few weeks since Max had been rushed from his living tomb and restored to health. He had stayed in a coma for a full week, Max was awake now there were just two problems he wasn't eating and he wasn't speaking. There was nothing wrong with his vocal chords or throat in any way the doctors decided it was delayed shock and maybe depression. They tried all conventional methods but nothing was working and the doctors were at a loss, they couldn't move him till he was strong but he wouldn't get strong until he ate! I was a viscous circle and there was no end in sight.

Max was visited all the time not a day went by that one or more of his friends would drop by to try and convince him to eat; they had cooked his favourite foods and let the aroma fill his room completely obliterating the smell of hospital. It never worked though, Max was still being fed through a tube and Tyson was getting panicky especially as the doctors were refusing to allow him to even begin physiotherapy until he started to eat. Max looked at Tyson blankly as though he was an alien thing he didn't speak a word. The Blade Breakers were beginning to get desperate and even Mr Tatibana who still seemed to hate the boys had voiced concerns over Max's health

"Eat for goodness sake" Kai was beginning to lose his cool it wasn't that he was angry at Max he actually understood, but he couldn't stand the way Max's eyes had a dead quality to them. They all watched helplessly as Max turned on his side and continued his vacant stare on the opposite wall.

* * *

Ok so Max is alive but he's not out of the woods yet! Please R&R


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own Beyblade,

Thanks for the reviews guys, I did my research as far as names are concerned!

* * *

Mariah yawned she was so sleepy, she heard a sound and watched as the door to her room opened, smiling Hilary and Emily each holding a baby walked in. 

"Hey there" Emily grinned as she moved over to the bed "here she is" Mariah wrapped her arms around the bundle and held her close

"Hello beautiful" she sighed "you were so worth it!" Mariah kissed her daughter gently on the forehead and leaning back she thought about Ray.

"Worth an extra month of pregnancy?" Hilary sat down smiling Mariah's baby had been so late that in the end labour had been induced. 

"Definitely" Mariah groaned and shifted uncomfortably "I am so tired!"

"Tell me about it! At least you were only in labour for 12 hours" Hilary smirked the girls all laughed.

"Is Lee still outside?"

"Yeah, do you want to see him"

"Not yet, I want to spend some time with my girls"

"What about Gou? Do you not want him here" Hilary pretended to look annoyed as she hugged her child closer.

"He doesn't count yet, not until he starts to talk anyway"

"Can I get you anything?" Emily asked

"Ray" Mariah whispered "I want Ray" she began to cry quietly, both girls moved toward the bed and Emily took her hand while Hilary stroked her hair comfortingly.

"Come to think of it he wouldn't be any use right now" Hilary joked "he'd probably be in the nearest coffee place knocking back espressos, pacing up and down the hall asking what was taking so long!" Mariah gave a watery giggle

"Yeah or eating way to much chocolate and going on a sugar high"

"Like Max used to" Emily sighed sadly. Mariah and Hilary looked at each other their eyes twinkling

"You talk about Max a lot Em, missing him?" Emily jerked her head up and she saw the two teasing expressions on her friends faces

"No, but his mother is, he should come back"

"Emily, if you have feelings for Max just say so,"

"I don't we have a completely platonic and,… and " Emily stopped unable to remember what she was going to say

"Romantic friendship?" Hilary finished for her

"Yes… I mean no!" the other two girls burst into giggles "just cause you two were stupid enough to fall for a Blade Breaker doesn't mean I have, so you can just leave it!" 

--

Hiro stood looking around his home town, he had been sent to Japan but he wasn't really supposed to be in this area. He hadn't been able to keep away though, heavily disguised he walked through familiar streets and had even briefly stood gazing at the Dojo, he had not been disappointed, there was Grandpa teaching the White Tiger X, and the PPB All Starz a few new moves. Hilary and Mariah were nowhere to be seen and this worried him. 

Hiro was glad to be alone, what he had never told anyone was the guilt he felt over Max's accident. Max had done the right thing and if he hadn't done what he had done Boris would probably be onto them by now but that didn't make him feel any better! _I should have seen it _Hiro was angry with himself _I should have seen that he wasn't ready for this, I saw his hand shaking I thought it was over excitement but I should have realised he wasn't ready! _Hiro had gotten used to the guilty feeling that always lay in the pit of his stomach, everytime he looked at Max and saw that haunted look on his face he felt as though a part of him was dying too.

Hiro walked for some time until he came to the park where he could remember helping Tyson train, he grinned to himself, and then he saw her Hilary! She was sitting on a bench reading a book, beside her was another lady and a pram Hiro didn't pay much attention to the stranger focussing on Hilary and trying to determine by sight how she was. In his mind Hiro wished the lady would just take her pram and go then maybe he could get closer, why was she sitting there for so long? He was about to give up when he noticed the stranger stand and begin to walk away _she forgot her baby? _A cry came from the pram and Hilary stood, reaching down she pulled out a young baby with a shock of slate blue hair. For a moment or two Hiro stood glued to the spot he watched as Hillary sat on the bench and cooed over her son. Unable to stay away Hiro walked forward and sat down on the bench. Hilary had not noticed him and after a while Hiro decided he would have to say something. 

"Tyson and I were wondering how my Grandfather was?" Eyes wider than ever before Hilary stared at him

"Hiro?" she hissed

"Yeah" they sat for a moment Hilary staring straight ahead stunned, Hiro speechless watching the baby as it slowly began to fall asleep.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was in Japan and wanted to see how you all were" Hiro glanced up at her face "I'm not supposed to be here"

"I figured that from the way your acting"

"Hils who's is…..?" Hiro trailed off he had a pretty strong suspicion who's the baby was but he needed to hear her confirm it

"Kai's" she looked down at the child

"Does he know?"

"No!" Hilary's head snapped back up "I don't think I want him to know, not yet, not until this whole thing is over"

"It's alright I can't tell him even if I wanted to, If anyone finds out that I was here they'll go crazy" Hiro smiled at his friend she grinned back

"Good"

"What's its name?"

"**His **name is Gou, Gou Hiwatari"

"Good name, strong" they both kept eye contact each feeling awkward. "was it difficult?"

"Which bit?"

"Being pregnant, giving birth,"

"Well I almost died at one point" Hiro looked at her eyes wide she laughed "I had a few problems during the birth. Don't worry I'm fine now"

"You won't be when Jordan and your dad get back"

"I know, but hey you can't tell them about this, as your not supposed to be here right?"

"Right!"

"Good I don't want Kai dead before he ever gets a chance to see his son" Hiro grinned as he watched Hilary stand and carefully place the child back into his pram, she was looking prettier than ever she had a glow about her and although her figure was back to it's normal slender size her breasts were definitely bigger, it suited her… _damn it Hiro she's your best friends little sister. _Hiro stared determinedly at the ground, 

"So," he tried to think of something to say

"I better go, Mariah is coming home from the hospital today"

"Hospital?" Hiro stared at her, Hilary's face went red

"Oh God, look you can't tell Ray either!" Hiro couldn't believe the thoughts running through his head _could Mariah have been pregnant too, with Rays baby?_

"Did you guys never take Sex-Ed or something?"

"Don't Hiro, please" Hilary was close to tears

"Hey don't" He stood awkwardly unsure finally seeing the tears fall he placed his arms around her shoulders "I didn't mean to make you cry, I just can't believe Ray and Kai were so foolish."

"It takes two Hiro" wiping at her face she pulled away smiling "or in this case four! You won't tell them?"

"No!"

"And they are all OK right? Tyson, Ray, Rick, Max, Kenny, Jordan, Dad and…."

"and Kai? Yeah mostly they're fine, missing you." 

"Mostly? Hiro who's not fine?" fear grabbed her heart

"Max" he said shortly, looking up Hiro couldn't bear the look of fear and pain in her eyes

"Oh God!"

"Don't get upset! The doctors are very hopeful that he'll be alright, its all a bit of a psychological problem really" 

"I wish I could be there, what's wrong exactly?"

"I can't give you all the details but he... well he won't eat"

"Eat?"

"Yeah, he had a traumatic experience and for some reason now he won't eat" Hilary sat quietly wishing she could put her arms around Max hold him tight, she would be able to make him eat. She would stand over him day and night, she would cook his favourites foods and treats, especially those cookies he loved so…..

"Cookies!" Hilary exclaimed

"We tried that"

"Not mine you didn't" pulled a bag out from under the pram, rummaging through she pulled out a small Tupperware box, inside were several cookies. "These are Max's favourite, they're made with chocolate and mars bars" Hiro looked at her oddly "Look I know you can't tell anyone you were here but give these to Max, he won't have to be told they're from me and he'll know that if he doesn't start eating soon, I will hunt him down."

"You won't know whether or not he eats"

"He will" Hiro watched as she smiled confidently.

"I'm late, I didn't mean to stay so long. Don't tell anyone that I've been here" he took the container and started to walk away

"I won't, and Hiro" he turned and glanced over his shoulder "Thank you." Hilary watched him go, she felt like crying and laughing at the same time, Hiro knew her secret, someone who knew Kai and would be close to him knew about Gou. More importantly Kai and the guys were all more or less safe. 'But for how long?' the question without an answer drummed through her head..

* * *

R&R


	24. Chapter 24

Hey thanks for all the reviews, this is a long chapter and so now I am exhausted, I'm gonna go sleep!

I do not own Beyblade, or Mars bars (well actually I own several mars bars but thats not the point!)!

* * *

When Hiro rejoined his brother and friends a couple of days later the first thing he asked was "How's Max? Eating yet?" The others shook they're heads sadly. Hiro wondered how to get Hilary's cookies to Max without anyone seeing, he wasn't sure they would work but she was expecting him to do this one job. "I think I'll go get checked up in the med centre, I'm not feeling brilliant"

"I'll come with you" 

"Thanks Jordan but um, I have a headache, company wouldn't be appreciated." They all stared at him surprised Hiro saw this but moved quickly down the hallway avoiding their questions.

Once inside the infirmary he made his way to Max's room there was no one in sight, the only person there was Max staring with dead eyes out of the window. Hiro opened the door to his room and walked in, Max turned and looked at him.

"Hey Max" Hiro tried to sound cheery

"Hn" Max replied, he was starting to sound like Kai on a bad day.

"How are you?"

"I'm Fine" Max sounded cold and angry

"Great then you'll be wanting to have your present"

"Present" Max spat out the word as though he didn't quite know what it meant. Hiro walked forward and placed the cookies still in their container onto the bed. Max stared for a few minutes and Hiro getting impatient removed the lid for him, the smell that was released was so chocolaty it made his mouth water.

"Hilary's cookies" a sort of smile (the first smile Hiro or anyone had seen on his face in months) twisted his mouth "how…?"

"She says if you don't eat them she'll come after you" Max chuckled lightly

"I believe that! But I can't believe that you were allowed to go see her?"

"I wasn't supposed to, so please tell no one."

"I won't! Is she OK? I've been thinking about her a lot, worried about her I guess!"

"She's great, they all are, your family your old team!" Hiro watched Max amazed, this was the most he had said in ages, usually he just grunted or said 'I'm Fine!' or 'Leave me alone'. Slowly Max picked up one of the biscuits and smelt it, the smell alone was enough to make someone want to devour the entire boxful. Max tentatively bit into the chocolate confection and to Hiros surprise slowly ate the entire six cookies. Max gave him a small smile,

"Couldn't have the evidence that you saw Hils lying around could we?"

"I'll say," Hiro looked him in the eye the smile didn't stay on his face very long but the hollow look had left his eyes. "Max you ate!" unable to contain himself Hiro practically cheered the words, he was thrilled!

"I know,"

"You OK?"

"Yeah I think," Max paused

"How come you would eat those?" 

"I don't know… Hey do you know the story behind those cookies?"

"Um No?"

"Hilary and I had decided to make cookies, we had everything done except adding the chocolate, we thought we had hidden it well enough but Tyson had found it"

"My brother is like a cadaver dog, only for chocolate" Max smiled slightly

"Anyway we were annoyed until Hilary remembered that we had some mars bars in the cupboard, we cut them into cubes and added them to the mix. They were amazing everyone said so. Hilary grinned at me she put on this knowledgeable face and told me that all things happen for a reason and Tyson eating the chocolate had led to us discovering a new way of making cookies, we giggled over it for ages. Of course that doesn't mean we didn't spend a lot of time throwing flour and water at Ty, he looked ridiculous" Hiro was beginning to understand why Hilary had such faith in those biscuits, it wasn't the food, although the box was now empty! Max had good memories attached to the biscuits. Good memories were what he needed right now.

"Perhaps tomorrow you could have something else to eat"

"Tomorrow" Max looked up shocked "are you kidding me I need noodles right now!"

"..."

The others walked in to visit Max a little while later and were shocked to find Max and Hiro sitting at the table each eating a bowl of noodles covered in mustard.

"Ty," Max called out his mouth full of food "I was telling Hiro about the time Hilary made you think that the marmite and Worcestershire sauce she had put on the ice cream were chocolate"

"How did you not smell it bro?" Hiro grinned at the surprised expressions on everyones faces.

"I had a cold!" There was a defensive note to Tysons voice voice but his face and everyone else's were filled with joy to see Max eating and talking again. Laughing they all sat down together reminiscing about happier times, and watching Max with renewed hope for his recovery.

---

Hilary looked around the Dojo, with Mariah's return home from hospital just three weeks ago it was getting more crowded than ever. Grandpa said he didn't mind but Hilary knew that he would prefer not to have his sleep disturbed by night feeding. She sat down quietly outside enjoying the warm breeze on her arms, Gou had finally gone back to sleep but Mariah was still pacing with baby Lin.

"Hiya!"

"Hi Emily, did we wake you?"

"Yes but I don't mind" Emily sat down next to her and leant back against one of the posts. Emily smiled as she looked out into the night, she had received good news today and wanted to share it "Hil's?"

"Yeah Em?"

"Mr Dickinson has offered me a job at the BBA" Emily watched Hilarys face for a reaction, the laugh that Hilary gave was the last thing she expected 

"Me too"

"What?" they turned behind them stood an angry Mariah with her baby on her hip "You got offered jobs? What were you going to do take them and leave?"

"Mariah, you're still hormonal, sit" Hilary grinned remembering how long it had taken her to get back some semblance of sanity after Gou's birth. "Look we got offered the jobs yes but I wanted to talk to you two alone before I decided anything" Mariah sat down cuddling Lin lightly

"So you're not both gonna go and leave me alone with the boys?"

"NO!" they both said determinedly. 

Emily decided to speak first "Mr Dickinson offered me a job developing blades and helping to fix up damaged ones, it would mean working at the BBA head quarters three times a week but I would be able to do most of my work at home. Considering the fact that Kevin, Gary, Lee, Michael and Eddy are talking about teaming up together for the next championships I could do with something to keep me busy "

"My job would mean more work, I would be taking on some of my old jobs working with Mr Dickinson but I would also be working with the media doing press stuff and even helping to decide who plays the sport and who sponsors our events" Hilary couldn't keep the excitement out of her voice she had loved her job before and couldn't wait to return to it.

"So you both want to take them"

"For many reasons" Emily grinned "Look I love living here but there is no space, if Hils and I took the jobs we three could rent a place to live"

"But I wouldn't be working, I couldn't help" Mariah was looking low

"Mariah I will be at the BBA head quarters five days a week sometimes more, Emily would be busy most of the time, if you don't come who could I get to look after Gou?"

"Really, I'd be like a nanny?"

"Well I prefer to think of you as an unpaid live in maid but…" Hilary giggled as Mariah raised her hand and swiped at her head "Yes, look we need and want you to come too" 

The three girls sat together for a few hours planning their trip to the estate agents and how much they could afford. When the others finally started waking up all three of them were playing rock paper scissors.

"What's going on?" Lee stared confused

"Rock"

"Rock"

"Scissors Damnnit" Mariah smiled weakly at her brother and turning back to the girls she asked pleadingly "best of nine?"

"No you lost again, deliver the good news" Mariah stuck her tongue out at Emily and turned to face everyone, time to tell them that soon they would be moving out!

---

Kai and Max were looking out over an unfamiliar view, they were standing on a mountain covered in olive trees, in the countryside around them they could see the occasional white dome signifying old air raid shelters. Kai sighed Albania had been a country that had seen enough warfare and trouble but now they were headed for more, Boris had a base located on the banks of lake Ohrid just across from Greece.

"It's a beautiful place!" Max looked around "who'd have guessed?"

"I just wish we were sightseeing" Kai looked down at the information they had been provided with, the centre was an old one it would take a couple of months before they would be done here "have you heard from anyone else yet?"

"Ty and Rick have arrived in the Pyrenees they are setting to work tomorrow, Ray and Kenny have finished in Quebec and will be relocated soon, By the way Ray said to tell you something"

"What?"

"He said that he thinks he's "got the one you asked for and has found the right one for him, you can see it when you get back" do you understand that?"

"Great" Kai smiled.

"Something you want to share?"

"I'll tell you when we get back" Kai looked down at his team-mate he had been pleased to be teamed up with Max. This way he could keep an eye on him. Max had been struggling these days and this was his first mission since Rome. Max was a shadow of his former self, physically he was fine but the sunny mood he had been known for seemed gone and this had worried the whole team. Kai was in command of a few dozen people but he knew that the person he would go back in for first would be Max his little "brother".

"Kai?"

"Yes Maxie" Kai tried to sound light hearted but it didn't sound right, lets face it cheerful was never his thing!

"I was thinking about Rome"

"Hey don't do that Max you got out your alright"

"But if I had died…" Max wasn't sure of himself "If I do die, you will tell my mom and Dad that I loved them right?"

"Course" Kai had a feeling more was coming

"Also I need you to talk to Emily for me"

"Emily?" Kai smiled "so that's who you…"

"Yes, she's so great Kai, I know she would never love me back but, I…" Max paused

"Can't help it" Kai offered 

"I don't want you to tell her I loved her, just that I talked about her you know? So she knows I was thinking about her, that she was important to me."

"Max when we get back you can tell her yourself"

"Sir!" they were interrupted, behind them a man in his late twenties stood to attention, he was dressed in full uniform helmet included but Kai could tell from the sound of his voice who he was.

"Yes Hyde?"

"We are ready to go in." Kai nodded slowly he and Max stood. Max stared out into the distance taking in the view, if this was the last time he saw the outside world again he wanted to take it all in. Finally they both placed their helmets on so that they would be unrecognisable and Kai led them away from the lake.

--

It was an easy mission really, go in, get everyone out, retrieve office files, walk away. No big problem, No big deal, a nice easy mission to get Max back into the field.

At least it would have been if everything had gone to plan!

--

Kai groaned things had been fine at first they had gotten into the building and got everyone out, it was the retrieval of the office files that hadn't gone well!

The office he had entered had the toughest security system he had come up against. Even Kenny's disabling programme wasn't working. Kai was trapped inside a building that in ten minutes from now would be destroyed. Boris had obviosly gotten wise to the fact that someone was trying to destroy him and had put in the office some sort of self-destruct trigger. He the great Kai Hiwitari had accidentally set it off. Actually it was probably a good thing that he was about to die he would never have lived this down!

"Nine minutes and counting" a voice announced Kai smirked who knew that just like in the movies there would be a soothing female voice counting down the self detruct, he almost expected to see a bomb with bright red numbering any minute!

"Kai?" The voice came from behind the door

"Maxie" Kai ran to the door "Get out of here!"

"Not without you"

"Max I am ordering you out"

"No way Kai, I'm not leaving you"

"YOU HAVE TO DO AS I SAY! I GAVE YOU AN ORDER!" Kai was angry, it would be incredibly ironic if Max was saved from a bombed out building only to be killed in another one months later!

"Just like you were told to return leaving my body where it was?" 

"That was different, this time we can't do anything"

"Speak for yourself!" Kai heard the whirr of an electric drill 

"What are you doing?"

"I am trying to disable the system by resetting the security pass code"

"What?"

"Look this building, it's all on a certain system if I can reset the code we can get out"

"Where did you learn to do that?"

"Ow!.. Kai look do you mind I am playing with electricity here and your distracting me"

"Sorry" Kai slumped against the door, he had all the information he had to collect in his hands there was noting he could do. He suddenly jumped up and searched the room there behind that picture! A safe! Kai pulled a chair over to the wall and slowly began to turn the dial, he listened in satisfaction as his perfect hearing focused on the click of the lock again, again. Grinning he wrenched open the safe. Inside were files and a few memory sticks he swiftly filled his bag with them.

"Yes!" The doors opened and there stood Max a smile on his face

"Four minutes and counting" the voice echoed around them

"Alright!" Kai jumped down "we got to run."

Max and Kai ran side by side as they headed down the corridor, at the steps Kai pulled a rope from his waist and tied it to the top banister. "No time to run it" He tied off the rope and grabbed Max 

"Hold tight!" 

Together they jumped down the centre of the stairwell, 

Max opened his mouth wide, "SHIIIIIIIIIITT" they slid quickly down the rope Kais gloves beginning to smoke with the friction.

"Just a bit further," Kai hissed the heat burning his hand. They landed, breathing sighs of relief the two of them began to run. Kai looked down at his watch as they made their way though the labyrinth of corridors shit thirty seconds

"There!" Max pointed and the two of them sprinted in a last ditch effort to get to the door, Max was slightly ahead of Kai and as they felt the explosion behind them they were thrown forward.

"Kai? KAI?" Max looked around worried where was he? Just then he saw a body lying a little closer to the destruction, "Kai, no!" Max ran to him he turned him over slowly "Kai?"

"Hey Max" Kai grinned slightly, his face was cut and blood dripped slowly down his cheek but he smiled at his friend

"I thought you were a goner"

"Takes more than that to get rid of me" Kai grimaced as pain filled his body

"Good cause if you had died Hilary would have killed me" Max flopped down beside him exhausted

"Thanks Max I owe you"

"Yeah well next time someone has to clean the toilets it's not going to be me, thank god for all Kenny's training programmes" he began to laugh.

Kai looked over at his friend and felt relieved to see him smiling, it was the smile he remembered of old, pure happiness covering his friends face it was not a thing he saw very often these days. Kai joined in with Maxs laughter as the two of them lay tired out starting to sound slightly maniacal.

"Sir" the radio interrupted their laughter "sir are you there? Over!"

"Lets get back to the others" Kai put his hand up to his cheek hissing in pain, he picked up the radio "we're on our way, Over!" 

--

Kai and Max spent almost a month in Albania helping the local authorities to place the rescued children either with thier families or into suitable homes. Of course everyone had a different idea of what was suitable and Kai requested extra time in order fix up the local care homes so that they had a level of cleanliness and care that he was satified with.

---

When they returned to the main base they were welcomed by their friends, Kai watched as each of them greeted Max with a worried look that soon left their faces, Over the last few weeks Max had begun to be more like his old self and was on his way to a full recovery. Rick was especially pleased to see this, he had been worried about his old partner. Ray walked slyly towards Kai holding out a package, taking it Kai felt a strange feeling of worry and excitement fill him.

"Hey what's that?" Tyson was still a little to nosey for his own good but this time neither Kai nor Ray cared they each wanted to share their secret. Kai reached into the envelope and pulled out a small blue jewellery box, inside the ring was white gold, and at the centre was a small but well cut diamond. 

"Wow" Kenny stared "Is that an …a …?"

"Engagement Ring" Kai stared down at it "thanks for picking it up Ray"

"Mine's nicer" Ray pulled a small white box from his pocket the engagement ring was a traditional gold but the diamond was pink! 

"No need to wonder who that ones for" Tyson stared at his two friends over the last few months they had all gotten closer it surprised him that they would have done all this without the others having a clue. Kai was smiling oddly, 

"I just hope she says yes!"

* * *

R&R please!


	25. Chapter 25

Thanks again for your reviews, I love having so much encouragement!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Hilary walked up and down talking into a cell phone, she was trying to negotiate a deal with a paper while at the same time preparing a meal for herself Mariah and the kids. Sighing she looked around Tyson's old Dojo, even though they had moved out they still seemed to spend a lot of time there. Grandpa and the others were all down at a local beyblade tournament and she was stuck trying to talk to a scumbag who thought that signing a contract should be done over a candlelit dinner and followed by "desert". The kettle boiled and lying through her teeth saying that she had a meeting to get to she hung up. Hilary walked over to the window outside Mariah was sitting on a blanket enjoying the warm air, in her arms she cuddled Lin her daughter. Lin had started out with hair of jet black but Mariah had noticed that a few streaks of pink were showing through like natural highlights. Beside her Hilary's son sat unnoticed chewing on Mariah's beyblade his hair was beginning to look more and more like Kai's as it became two different shades of blue his eyes however were distinctly ruby. Grinning Hilary and picked up the tray she had prepared and joined them. She gently removed Galux from Gou and gave him a breadstick.

"All done?"

"Not even close but hey, maybe I can get someone else to take over the deal, someone a little more willing to sleep with him"

"Is he really that bad?"

"Worse, on the first day he thought I serving the coffee and grabbed my ass"

"Nice!" 

"I know"

"Hey is Jim coming to visit anytime soon?"

"He's stuck in America at the moment but he promised to come around for his 'Grandsons' birthday" Hilary smiled to herself ever since she had met up with Jim at her mothers graveside he had been in constant contact, he usually visited once a month and was trying to arrange it so he could work in Japan to be nearer Hilary. Jim was a good guy, it was a pity she had never noticed this when her mother was alive, still she was glad to have him in her sons life. Jim had become like a grandfather to both Gou and Lin making up for Hilary's lack of family and Mariahs unwillingness to visit hers! While she pondered this Hilary noticed that her son had crawled to her side, using her arm he pulled himself up, turning Hilary held out her arms protectively, 

"Come on Gou, come to mummy" Mariah joined the encouragement

"Come on boy, you can do it" They both knelt for a little while encouraging the boy to walk towards them. Mariah looked at her friend "What happened to the girl who wanted Kai to be here when his son took his first steps?"

"She got tired of waiting, besides I don't want to stunt his development"

"A year, seven and a half months' will do that to a girl"

"Has it really been that long since we saw them?" Hilary took her gaze off her son momentarily to look at her friend

"Yeah I know time sure flies when your having kids" they laughed and looked at Gou still standing unsure.

"Please come to mommy" Hilary begged.

The little boy lifted his leg as though he were about to take a step and then unable to do so he plonked straight down onto his bottom, his face scrunched up and he began to wail... Lin seeing this did what all good babies do when their friend is in tears; she began to cry as well.

"Lin" Mariah laughed and started bouncing her baby on her knee

"Oh Gou" Hilary picked up her child and held him close, she stood swaying slightly holding him softly she began to sing into his ear soothingly. "Remember me I used to be, you're best friend buddy that you couldn't wait to see, but getting old it takes its toll, and hearts getting broken lead to people growing cold" Mariah grinned as Hilary continued dancing with her son gradually Gou's face relaxed and he clapped his hands enjoying the movement and music "I love it when you call, I love it when you call," Hilary sighed and dropped down next to Mariah. 

"Boy he's getting heavy, if he doesn't start walking soon I am going to have to start weightlifting!"

"Well you could take up beyblading I does wonders for the arm muscles"

"Me Beyblade? I think that's about as likely as Lee giving Ray a hug when he gets back!"

"Stranger things have happened! besides what are you going to do when he wants to learn? With Kai not around you'll have to teach him how to launch….,"

"Says who? Anyway I am hoping that Kai will be back before he is old enough to learn"

"Hils My first birthday I got my first Beyblade and launcher, I started to learn when I was two."

"I know I know, and I am going to get him one" Hilary stroked Gou hair, a single tear making its way down her cheek "it's just, I want Kai to be here for all this and he can't be," her voice caught a little as she said this.

Mariah saw the tear, Hilary was struggling to keep it together, she thought about how Hilary would comfort her when she was sad, how she reassured everyone else all the time. Mariah grabbed a spare Beyblade and her launcher and stood up,

"Come on Hilary," Mariah took her over to a dish, "Now launch!" With a little hesitation Hilary took the Beyblade and launcher,

"Mariah I can't"

"Launch" tentatively Hilary pulled the ripcord through the launcher, she then attached the Beyblade. 

"Mariah please…"

"Launch" the command was shouted now and so Hilary with all the strength she could muster pulled, the beyblade flew into the dish and span Hilary watched her eyes wide as it continued to spin for a minute or two then stopped. 

"Not bad for a beginner, but then after hanging round with beybladers so long I would have been surprised if it hadn't done that." Mariah grinned and went back to the babies "Do it again" with a sigh Hilary did as she was told, she continued for over an hour until Mariah finally decided that she had done enough. Hilary groaning lay down 

"That is exhausting"

"Well tomorrow we do it for two hours" Mariah giggled as Hilary groaned again. The two girls laughed as Gou walked over to his mother and put a comforting hand on her head,

"Thanks honey" she grinned and the shot up into a sitting position "Did he just do what I think he did?"

"He did!"

"He walked"

"I know" Gou confused stepped forward again and climbed into Hilary's lap, 

"I cannot believe he just did that" she kissed the top of his head and smiled, "I guess I better pick up that Beyblade for him tomorrow"

"Emily and I will help you choose" they exchanged smiles and together began to eat.

Tyson and Ray exchanged glances, they were inside a cold corridor with dismal lighting,

"Ray do you hear that?" Ray nodded grimly, in the distance he heard a cry of pain,

"Lets go" Ray started off and Tyson followed, they each had a gun at their side but neither drew it out, the gun was a precaution instigated after Max's incident in Rome. If Boris' men were going to shoot on sight they were ready to do the same. Ray and Tyson had both been taught to shoot but neither ever wanted too, if they were careful, if they were cunning the guns would never need to be used.

They walked out onto a balcony overlooking the complex, keeping low they looked around. Below them there was a large hall, in the centre there was a large beydish. Around the dish stood groups of young boys all clutching beyblades and launchers.

"Oh god" Ray sighed as he looked down, he could see the faces of the younger ones betraying fear. The older ones had other various expressions anger, hate, pleasure, bloodlust but not fear; the older ones were too hard too broken in to show even a trace of fear. Ray had seen this to many times before he was severely pissed off, 

"Ray?" Tyson watched his friends face contort with anger "don't get angry! You get angry you get sloppy."

Ray looked at Tyson and nodded he knew Tyson was right and no matter how angry this situation made him they had a job to do.

Boris walked out onto the podium his eyes searching the crowd, he smirked as he saw the boys around him their faces twisted with hatred for him. He enjoyed it, the way he could suck the happiness out of peoples lives. He had been having trouble recently parts of his organisation had fallen to an as yet unknown entity. This would give him some comfort though he was about to watch as one of the younger boys was punished. A small trembling blonde boy was pushed to the edge of the dish, he held a launcher in one hand and a beyblade in the other he looked about 10 years old. Opposite the young boy a teenager a redhead his face covered in scars walked forward smirking he held his launcher and beyblade firmly, confident and cruel. Boris' voice was cruel as counted down

"3

2

1"

"Let it Rip" there was no shout of joy as the two boys launched their beyblades, the younger boys blade wobbled as it landed, there was no way he was strong enough to do this. The redhead smiled

"Blazing Destruction!" the older boys blade began to spin faster flames exploding from its centre. The blonde boy fell to his knees in pain clutching his head he began to cry out.

Ray and Tyson could see what was about to happen, they knew that the teenager would soon destroy his younger opponent Tyson looked at Ray

"Don't even think about it dude, we'll be back later for these kids"

"That kid can't wait until later Tyson, he'll die!"

"If Boris sees us here he'll know we are working against him, he'll know how to get to us. He may even go after our familys!"

"Aaaaarrrrgh" they saw the blonde kid on his knees screaming in pain. Ray couldn't handle it any longer, so much for keeping their identities secret he leapt over he side and launched his beyblade!

"Go Drigger!" the shout reverberated around the room causing all eyes to turn upward, Tyson ground his teeth angrily and he removed his helmet, no point in hiding their faces anymore Boris could have no doubt as to who they were now!

"Here goes nothin'..." Tyson followed Ray over the edge "Go Dragoon"

Rays Drigger landed in the dish succesfully expelling the redheads blade from the dish, Dragoon went wild and smashed into the lights above them. Chaos began in the hall fighting broke out between various groups of boys. Tyson yelled into his radio and before much more could happen about twenty men dressed in blue and black uniforms stormed into the room.

Tyson looked up at the podium his eyes met Boris' and for a moment they both stared at each other pure hatred was exchanged in that look.Tyson watched as Boris turned on his heel and began to walk away.

"Oh no you don't" Tyson took off after the purple haired psychopath, unfortunately Boris knew his way around the building and soon he was out of sight. Tyson stood breathing heavily looking around for some clue as to where Boris might have gone, he heard a noise down a corridor to left. Sighing heavily Tyson followed the noise, taking another left Tyson saw him "Boris!"

The man was punching a code into a numberpad by a door, seeing Tyson he swore loudly then turned and ran. Tyson ran towards the man but stopped at the door, what was inside there? Why had Boris stopped? Boris was a wimp and he would only stop for something he treasured as much as his life, so what was so important. Tyson looked at the pad, the code was punched in all he had to do was hit the final button.

The room was dark and humid, a pungent odour like the smell of a hospital hit him. The room was filled with medical equipment, in the centre of the room a large operating table was hooked up to a large and lethal looking machine.

"Tyson?" the voice was feeble and filled with disbelief, Tyson turned to see a familiar redhead behind him. He was sitting on a chair breathing heavily.

"Brooklyn!" Tyson was shocked the guy looked like death! "what the hell happened to you?"

"Boris," he replied, and with that his head lolled forward.

"Brookyn!" Tyson ran forward and discovered that his old opponent was tied to the chair. "Hang on, I'm getting you out of here" Tyson promised as he began to cut the rope that was holding him in place.

* * *

R&R


	26. Chapter 26

Thanks for all the really great reviews I love reading them,

I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

"Will he be alright?"

Tyson watched as the doctor checked Brooklyns pulse, optic movements and breathing.

"Its hard to say, " the doctor dropped Brooklyns hand lightly down onto the bed next to him, "Truth be told Tyson I'm not sure he'll make it."

"Thats what they said about Max" Tyson stared down at the redheaded blader, "I didn't give up on him I'll be damned before I give up on Brooklyn."

"With Max it was different. Look Brooklyn has marks all over I think he might have been experimented on, tortured."

"Sounds like Boris' style" Tyson felt anger build up in his chest, he should have gone after Boris. If he had caught him it would all be over now.

"Why would they be experimenting on him though?" Tyson turned to see his older brother beside him "we tested Brooklyn at BEGA I should know I was there."

"It would have been different this time" Tyson sighed "Before Boris wanted to use Brooklyn he needed him in top physical condition, now he just wants to know what makes him tick. He won't give a damn about Brooklyns health, he'll just want to find out how he got to be so good and then use that information"

Suddenly Brooklyn began to convulse on the bed, the heart moniter he was hooked up to began to flatline

"We're losing him, GET A CRASH CART IN HERE NOW!" Tyson and Hiro watched helplessly as the doctors attatched paddles to Brooklyns chest and electricity coursed through his body.

"Come on buddy you can do this" Tyson balled his hands into fists as he watched.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

A young brunette stood twisting at the notes in her hand, she looked very pretty her chocolate coloured hair was long and curly bouncing around her head, her eyes very ruby were wider than usual. Hilary stared around she was terrified, the boardroom of the BBA headquarters was filled with people, how the hell was she supposed to give a presentation in front of all these people.

"Nervous?" Behind her Mr Dickinson was smiling at her, _why the hell is he always smiling? _Hilary thought as her stomach became a tight ball of nerves

"I'll be fine" Hilary forced herself to say

"Yes, I know" Mr Dickinson noticed that the girls hand shook as she re-read her notes "You know Kai and the others, they would be very proud of you" Hilary smiled the first genuine smile of the day

"I know!" With her confidence renewed she strode into the room and walked to her podium "Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming here today, this press conference is being held so that you can ask any questions you like about the upcoming world championships!"

"Will the Blade Breakers be there?" Hilary looked over at the man a grim smile on her face

"As you have been told many times the Blade Breakers are taking a sabbatical to try out new things, they may return to beyblading but while they are deciding what to do we at the BBA wish them well!"

Hilary left the conference feeling elated, people had listened and after that first little blip about the bladebreakers question, she had been asked intelligent questions. Grinning she decided to take the rest of the day off leaving her assistant to forward only the most important phone calls to her cell.

Hilary Emily and Mariah no longer lived in Tyson's Dojo with his grandfather, Daichi and the teams were still there but the girls had moved out some months ago. Both Hilary and Emily were working for the BBA. Mariah was very much a stay at home mum and liked it that way. The three of them were living in a lovely four bedroom house, each girl had her own room and Gou shared with Lin, they did still spend most of their time at the Dojo but Hilary knew they were going to be home today.

Hilary was stood holding a couple of pizza boxes in one hand and rifling through her bag looking for her keys with the other, when she heard the door open.

"Hils I thought I heard something" Mariah was covered in paint and was holding Lin who was covered in orange and green paint "your early!"

"Yeah, I had a good day thought I would pick up some pizza on the way back" Hilary gave Mariah a questioning look "Whats with the paint Mariah?"

"Long story, pizza sounds great we haven't eaten yet"

Hilary followed Mariah into what had been that morning a tidy living room. In the middle of the floor (on a plastic mat Hilary noticed thankfully) sat Gou and Emily they were surrounded by pots of paint and paper. Gou was covered in paint of various colours as was Emily

"We're finger painting" Mariah explained feeling slightly guilty Hilary began to laugh

"Please tell me the paint isn't toxic"

"Totally eatable, washable, and harmless" Mariah said and Emily nodded vigorously. Hilary left the pizza boxes on the coffee table and went to her room, when she came out she was wearing jeans and t-shirt her hair was pulled back into a scruffy ponytail, picking up a piece of pizza she joined them on the floor. Hilary was soon as painty as the rest of them, she smiled as Gou drew purple splodges onto her face, she watched as he pulled away to admire his work

"Beybade" Gou announced to the group the girls all stared at him

"Did he just say what I think he said?" Hilary turned to the others

"Say it again" Emily moved over to him "say it Beyblade"

"BeyBade" he copied her grinning at the interest he was attracting "Beybade"

"His first word!" Hilary picked up her son and lifted him high into the air he giggled and clapped his hands "Oh brother," she sat down heavily

"What?" Mariah moved forward

"Well I was kind of hoping mum or mama would be his first word, I've been saying it to him enough, but no you decide to say Beyblade don't you" this last part was addressed to Gou who smiled innocently up at her, "This is Uncle Daichi's fault, I am gonna kill him"

"Come on, he's Kai's son he is going to be a blader, stop fighting it and just enjoy the ride." Emily grinned at her wickedly.

"I know that" Hilary sighed "Its just that sometimes I wish I had never heard of Beyblading, life would have been a little easier."

"Without beyblading you would never have met Kai?" Mariah smiled at her friend

"I know, but look where its gotten me a single mom at age twenty!"

"And a successful career woman" Mariah continued, "working for an amazing company!"

"Living with two of the best room mates a girl could ever have" Emily finished, Hilary grinned

"You mean the two girls who are covered in paint, and looking really stupid?"

"Speak for yourself, you look like you've got the weirdest case of measles" the girls laughed together,

Suddenly the doorbell rang, the girls looked at each other embarassed, the doorbell rang again. Seeing that the others weren't moving Hilary stood up and walked out into the hallway. Smiling as though she hadn't noticed the paint on her she opened the door

"Yes... JIM!" Hilary squealed as she saw the unexpected visitor, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him "It's so good to see you, I thought you couldn't visit this month"

"Its good to see you too Hilary, I managed to get the day off" Jim pulled out of the hug and looked at her, "you know youv'e got a little something right there, and there" Jim pointed as though she had food by her mouth.

"Yeah I know!" Hilary giggled "Come on in Granddad you can be the new canvas for Gou and Lin" Hilary pulled Jim into the front room

"Hi girls" Jim smiled at Mariah and Emily sitting on the mat

"Hi Jim!" they chorused, Hilarys sort of step father had become a regular visitor recently, he had been offered a contract in Japan and had taken it on so that he could see more of his 'Grandson'

"Hey Gou, Lin" Jim joined them on the mat and laughed as the two children made their way fowards menacingly with paint covered hands.

Boris sat watching the television in front of him, he smiled as he leaned forward and rewound the footage. Ray and Tyson were in clear view, and if they were there then Kai and the others would definitely be working with them. Well then if this was the case he knew what to do!

* * *

Please R&R


	27. Chapter 27

Happy Easter folks!

Slightly depressing chapter, but I enjoyed writing it hope you like!

I do not own Beyblade!

* * *

"HOW COULD YOU HAVE BEEN SO STUPID!" Tyson and Ray cringed as Mr Tatibana yelled at them, to say that their actions had been met with displeasure would be an understatement. Everyone was there, watching as they were disciplined. "I have spent so much time ensuring that this organisation and the identities of the people involved are kept secret. With one action you have practically destroyed over 10 years worth of work. I hope your proud of yourselves"

"I'm extremely proud of them!" a voice called out from the crowd,

"Who said that?"

"I did" Mr Tatibana turned to see Kai stand up

"You gave something to say Hiwatari?"

"I'm proud of them and they ought to be proud of themselves." Kai walked forwards and stood beside his team mates "They acted with no thought for their own safety their only concern was for the people in that building, I'm proud to call them my friends."

"And what about the fact that Boris now knows who you all are, he'll go after your loved ones again. He's done it once do you honestly think that he won't do it again?"

"Actually sir I have already thought of that, I have been in touch with the Majestics they will be ensuring the safety of anyone linked to the blade breakers."

"Have you indeed?" Mr Tatibana looked at the young man angrily

"Yes and I have something else to say in the boys defence, if they had not acted when they did Boris would have left and taken Brooklyn with him. Brooklyn has been able to give us information that we needed and without him Boris will not be able to continue with his experiments."

"True" Mr Tatibana grudgingly admitted, he looked over to where Brooklyn sat pale and emaciated. God knows how much longer that boy would have lasted if he had been with Boris any longer. "Still you once again directly disobeyed an order. Two months punishment" and saying that Mr Tatibana spun on his heel and left the room.

0000000000000000000000000000

Hilary stood staring out at the garden she was alone at the dojo with Gou everyone else was out a beyblading event and Mariah was home with Lin who had some sort of bug that she really didn't want Gou to catch. Hilary smiled as her son ran around inside the front room arms outstretched pretending to be a plane or a super hero, or a bird she wasn't sure exactly.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a familiar group of people walk through the garden gate. 'Oh god' Hilary inwardly panicked and slid the door shut so that the Blitzkrieg Boys who had come into the garden couldn't see the young boy.

"Tala Bryan Spencer! What a surprise… um how can I help!"

"We deserve to know what's going on here!" Tala was angry understandably so! He and the others had been trying to get in touch with Kai for ages and each time they called recently different people had answered the phone and the excuses had begun to get muddled.

Hilary sighed as she stood facing Tala "Look I can't tell you where Kai is none of us can, we'd like to explain but we just can't"

"We have been trying to get in touch with him for weeks now and all you keep saying is that he's away!"

"Tala there's a lot more to this than you know" at that moment a crash and a cry was heard from inside the dojo, the door slid open and Gou came running out.

"Mummy!" the boy wailed as he ran to his mother and threw his arms around her legs.

Hilary groaned as she dropped to her knees and picked up her son "Gou honey, this isn't a good time" she looked at Tala Bryan and Spencer they all had matching looks of astonishment on their faces.

Tala blinked as he looked at the young toddler in Hilary's arms, the boy stared back at him coldly. Tala couldn't believe his eyes, there was no question as to whose kid that was!

"Hilary!" Bryan was the first to catch his breath "is that…? He looks like…"

"Kai" Hilary finished for him smiling slyly, "he ought to!"

"No way!" Tala looked at the child amazed "so… This still doesn't explain why Kai isn't around or why he hasn't been in touch!"

"No it doesn't" Hilary looked at them all "well you know one big secret I guess I can trust you with the rest! Lets go inside"

000000

An ominous black van was parked in the street, inside the van sat two men and a wealth of hi-tech equipment. The men wore dark suits and had short close cropped black hair, they listened eagerly as Hilary told the Blitzkrieg Boys everything.

"So Hiwatari has a son" one of them men smirked evilly "this will please Boris immensely"

"And maybe give us a real chance to shine" the other man nodded "So do we phone in the good news to the boss now or do we just show up with the prize?"

"I think the effect will be more impressionable if we show up with the kid"

"Lets go!"

00000

"So that's what Kai's up to, intense!" Spencer smiled as Gou walked over to him curiously "and he doesn't even know about the kid?"

"No I haven't seen him in two years and about eight months" Hilary gave her signature smile "Talk about long distance!"

"I wish we had known" Tala looked over at Hilary "We want Boris punished as much as anyone. We'd do anything to bring him down."

"I know and that's why Kai was so keen to…" A metal canister shot into the room and dropped to the floor emitting a strong smell. "Oh not again" Hilary moaned as she felt the blackness surround her.

"We have to get out of here!" Tala jumped to his feet and tried to pull Bryan up, "Spence Bry get up" Tala felt his senses being assaulted by the gas and soon his body began to fall to the ground. Tala lay facing the ceiling the gas was clearing but it was too late they were all in a bad way none of them were properly conscious. Tala tried to move but found that his body wasn't cooperating with him, he couldn't move a muscle he could only see and hear.

The two men smiled as they picked their way across the floor, neither of them were at all careful in avoiding the bodies in fact Tala could see the smile on the face of the one that kicked him. 'You're gonna pay for that I swear!' Tala watched helplessly as the men picked up Gou and began to make their way out. 'No put the kid down! Leave that kid alone!' Tala's mind went crazy as he watched the men start to leave, he was desperately trying to move but whatever they had been knocked out with was incredibly powerful. None of them were moving Tala felt himself reach the edge of desperation watching the men take Gou and knowing that there was nothing any of them could do.

"Put him down" the voice came from beside Tala where Hilary lay face down on the floor, bit by bit to Tala's amazement the girl began to push herself up. Slowly but surely Hilary got onto her hands and knees, she then pushed herself so that she stood unsteadily facing the kidnappers.

"How the hell is that possible" the man holding Gou stared at the girl amazed "the stuff we used…. she shouldn't be able to move for hours"

"I said PUT HIM DOWN!" Hilary was beginning to look stronger now as she clenched her fists. "NOW!" this last part was screamed by the enraged young girl.

"We aint puttin him down lady, but we're willing to take you with us as well! Such pale skin looks like it's never been cut."

Tala began to get really angry with his arms and legs now, they just wouldn't obey him! How had Hilary managed to move? He hadn't felt this helpless since that coma he had been in, lying there listening when all he wanted to do was jump up and do something!

Hilary laughed softly "You aren't taking either of us, if you try I'll kill you both!"

"What!" the men laughed together

"You kill us?"

"No offence but you wouldn't go that far, your just a kid" Before either men could react Hilary pulled a knife from somewhere about her person and threw it. The man that was holding Gou gasped in shock as his partner dropped to his knees clutching his chest. The man with the knife in his chest slumped onto his side, blood began to pool around him as he took loud painful shuddering breaths.

"Never question how far a mother will go to protect her child, the answer will always be as far as she needs too" Hilary pulled a gun out from under her shirt and aimed it at the man holding her son "NOW PUT HIM DOWN!"

"You won't shoot, you might hit him!" The man smirked, and pulling a gun from behind his own back and pointed it at the girl.

Out of the corner of his eye Tala could see someone come to the door, he watched as the man carefully assessed the situation. 'Do something, please do something' Tala silently begged, finally the newcomer made his way into the dojo and silently edged his way around the room.

Hilary dropped to her knees the gas they had used was affecting her, she felt tired and so ready to collapse. Gou needed her though and she had never yet let her son down!

"Stupid girl" the man dropped his gun allowing it to point at the floor "so much for that as far as she needs to!"

'NOW NOW DO IT NOW' Tala felt so useless this was the chance, if the man was tackled now no one would get hurt.

Hilary watched shocked as out of nowhere a man she recognised tackled the captor and Gou began to fall to the floor. Throwing herself forward Hilary was just in time to catch the boy as he crashed toward the hard wooden floor. Gasping Hilary slapped her sons unconscious face trying to elicit some sort of a response trying to wake him up. Looking up Hilary blinked at what she saw,

"Jim!" her almost stepfather was fighting with the hostage taker,

"Get out of here Hilary, take Gou and get out!"

The Majestics climbed out of their car and looked around

"The Granger dojo, seems kind of quiet" Robert looked down the street he could see one of Boris' signature black vans parked by the pavement. "Gentlemen, I think we may have a problem!"

They stood uncertain for a moment, it was the sound of a gunshot that finally spurred them into action. Running in they saw a terrible sight, three bodies lay on the floor out cold. Hilary knelt on the floor holding a small boy tight, shaking him slightly trying to wake him. Two men stood entangled with each other, slowly one of them began to drop to his knees sliding down the body of the other.

Jim pulled himself away from the man he had been fighting with, he watched as he fell to the ground a bloody mess. The gun dropped to the floor beside them, he stared Hilary a tired look in his eyes.

"Hilary, are you alright?" She looked up and smiled at him not seeming to notice the bloodstains on his clothes, then she said something he had never had said to him before.

"Dad?" Jim pulled her to her feet she still had Gou in her arms

"It's going to be alright!" he hugged her protectively as he looked at the newcomers, "Who are they?"

"The Majestics!" Hilary recognised the group immediately "It's alright dad they're friends"

"Oh well you never know with you!" he smiled at the Majestics "Hello I'm James Horton"

"Hello I'm Robert and this is…" Robert was cut short as the man that Hilary had thrown a knife at suddenly jumped up, roaring he grabbed the gun that had been left on the floor and aimed it at Hilary.

"BITCH" the man shouted and pulled the trigger, Hilary was frozen as she stared down the barrel of the gun, she had no chance to do anything.

Suddenly Jim was in front of her shielding her body with his. He hissed with pain as three bullets penetrated his skin and lodged inside his body. The man holding the gun dropped to the floor again. Johnny ran forward and kicked the gun across the room he then checked the would be attacker for a pulse.

"He's dead!" Johnny announced looking at the man Jim had shot "So's this one!"

Oliver ran around the Blitzkrieg Boys "They're alive but seriously out of it!"

'Well duh' Tala thought to himself as he watched the green haired boy bend over him.

Enrique pulled a phone from his pocket and requested an ambulance, Robert ran forward holding Jim, helping him down as he fell to the ground. Hilary lay Gou on the floor and leant over Jim as he gasped for breath.

"Jim? Dad come on!" Hilary looked into the mans eyes "Don't leave me, I need you, your all I've got"

"No I'm not" Jim wheezed and he lifted his hand to gently cup her face "Hilary, you have amazing friends and a father and brother and Gou's father." he smiled as his thumb brushed on her soft skin. "You should never ask how far a father is willing to go to protect his daughter!" Hilary smiled as she remembered her own words from earlier

"Will the answer be as far as he needs to?" she gave a watery giggle,

"Always!" Jim gave a throaty cough as he said this, blood started pouring from his mouth.

"Please don't die Jim, I love you so much. I wish you were my father"

"Hilary, you were the best daughter a man could ask for I love you too" Jim began to struggle with his breathing choking on the blood in his mouth he gave her one last smile and then the hand holding her face dropped. He was gone.

"No! Please dad, come back to me!" Hilary threw herself over the man crying, great painful sobs wracked her body and she gave herself entirely over to her grief.

Robert bent down to pull her away, Hilary pulled away from him slapping his hands away.

"Leave me alone" she screamed "Just leave me alone!" she grabbed Jims hand and wouldn't let go. Robert felt helpless he looked at the child lying by Hilary side, he was still unconscious.

"We have to get that boy and the others to a hospital" Hilary's head snapped up as she remembered Gou lying beside her, Robert could see the pain in her eyes but she nodded silently agreeing with him.

"Sorry I slapped you" she muttered and then collapsed in his arms.

00000000000000000000000000000

"I don't get it" Tala looked at Robert they were both watching as Hilary sat on the edge of her sons bed, he was awake now and didn't seem to have been in any way affected by the experience.

"Don't get what?" Robert looked at the redhead surprised

"That stuff they knocked us out with, I couldn't move. I'm stronger than Hilary how come she didn't seem effected?"

"That puzzled me as well" Bryan and Spencer stood behind them now with the rest of the Majestics,

"Good to see you two finally out of bed"

"It's not our fault the nurses in this place are so damned strict" Spencer was looking angry,

"How's the kid?" Bryan looked into the room where Gou sat playing with his mother.

"He'll be fine" Tala smiled at his friends concern "but I still don't get how Hilary held out as long as she did"

"Well I think it's simple" Everyone turned to stare at Oliver

"How is it simple?" Enrique asked his team mate

"Look I don't know much about it all but, well you hear stories don't you?"

"Stories about what?" Tala was confused first the guy said it was simple then he didn't explain it!

"Well there's one about a woman who's child is kidnapped and taken over the mountains by an enemy village, the strongest men in her village try to scale the mountain but have real trouble with it. They know they will never make it across the mountain, just as they are about to give up they see the woman coming down the mountain towards them with her child! The men ask her how she had climbed the mountain when they had found it impossible she just tells them 'It wasn't your child'!"

They all still looked confused so Oliver continued "Look the bond between a mother and child is special, a lot of us here have never been lucky enough to experience it but that bond is powerful. That boy in there has a mother who would climb a mountain or swim an ocean for him. That's why Hilary could do what she did, the knowledge that her child was in danger gave her a strength she didn't know she had, she will never let that boy suffer!"

* * *

Please R&R


	28. Chapter 28

Thanks again for the reviews!

I know the whole power of a mothers love thing was sappy but I really liked having Hilary getting tough while the Blitzkrieg boys are out cold!

Only a few chapters left to do, I may even finish another one tonight!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Kai sat on an uncomfortable chair in a long corridor, beside him his team mates. They had been sitting around for sometime waiting to hear back from the Majestics. Tyson yawned sleepily and his head settled drowsily on Kai's shoulder. Kai frowned and was about to whack him when he remembered that Tyson had spent all of last night by Brooklyn's side so he hadn't slept in roughly 48 hours. Sighing Kai let Tyson sleep.

"That's some tasty Ramen" Tyson mumbled chewing on Kai's hair. Kai clenched his fists 'just let him sleep he needs his sleep' he reminded himself over and over again. It wasn't until Tyson hugged his arm mumbling "I love you too sweetheart, want to come back to my place?" that Kai felt himself lose all patience.

Luckily for Tyson at that moment Jordan came out of the communication centre to talk to them. Kai jumped up waking Tyson. "Is Hilary OK?" Kai held his breath as he waited for the answer.

"Yes, Hilary's fine, no thanks to those two" Jordan gave Ray and Tyson a dark look.

"What about Mariah"

"And Grandpa"

"My parents?"

"Look everyone's fine!" Jordan sighed impatiently "The Majestics have Hilary and Mariah and Emily they are going to take them somewhere safe. Max your parents, Daichi and Tyson's Grandfather are staying in a safe place in America. The White Tiger X team and PPB All Starz have gone to China. Mr Dickenson and Kenny's and Tyson's parents are refusing to go into hiding but we have placed people with them to watch them"

"Sounds like a lot of work" Ray felt bad, this was all his fault really,

"It was..., oh and for some reason the Blitzkrieg Boys are with the Majestics"

"They are?" Kai looked up surprised

"Yes apparently they know everything" Jordan sounded angry about this "my idiot sister thought it was OK to tell them"

"Are they coming here, to help us?" Ray jumped in before Kai could do Jordan some damage over that 'idiot sister' comment.

"No, Robert is hoping that they will stay with the girls to keep an eye on them"

"I'm not sure who will hate that more the Blitzkrieg Boys having to baby-sit or Hilary being baby-sat?" Kai grinned to himself

0000000000000000000000000

"Here we are!" Robert carefully steered his airship to the ground. They had arrived at his castle. He watched amused as Hilary Emily and Mariah stared out in wonder at the view.

"This is your home?" Hilary looked over at the boy surprised

"My family home, we have had it for centuries!"

"When you said you were taking us somewhere safe I had no idea it would be somewhere like this!" Mariah smiled as she followed Robert out of the ship and into the castle.

Tala looked around impressed, Kai had once told him about the blade breakers meeting with the Majestics and where they lived, but this place defied imagination. There were so many rooms all richly decorated. Bryan and Spencer were looking around with similar looks of amazement on their faces.

"Tala?" Tala turned to look at Robert who was holding Lin in his arms,

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to show the girls to their rooms so they can unpack, I want you and the others to follow Oliver to the kitchen, we need to talk." Robert turned to escort the girls away, Hilary walked over to Jonny who was carrying Gou and pulled her son into her arms and adjusted his weight so that he was resting on her hip. She looked at Tala and smiled

"Can I have my case?" Tala looked down surprised, he had forgotten that he had taken Hilarys bag from her, he passed her the holdall.

"Are you sure you can mange? It's pretty heavy"

"I always manage" Hilary smiled and carrying her son and her bag she followed Robert.

00000

The Majestics and the Blitzkrieg Boys sat around the dining room table eating chips (French fries).

"Well?" Tala looked at Robert

"Well what?" Robert answered

"Well what happens now? We want to help with what your doing." Robert sighed, he had known that this was coming from the moment he had explained everything to the boys.

"Tala while we would appreciate your help it wouldn't be any use right now!"

"What the hells that supposed to mean?" Bryan jumped up angry

"It means that we plan to have finished our work stopping Boris and his work in the next couple of months or so. The training programme that you would need to go through would take at least five months there'd be no point in you doing it."

"We have to do something!" Spencer yelled

"There is something you can do."

"What?" Tala asked suspiciously

"The girls are staying here they'll be needing some protection"

"I am not babysitting" Spencer snorted

"That's not all, look it turns out that Brooklyn was being held by Boris, experimented on."

"Is he alright?"

"We don't know yet, but we need some people to help him, people who have been under Boris' control. You boys could really help him right now" Oliver looked at the Blitzkrieg Boys

"We're going to try and get in touch with Garland or Crusher but it would probably ease Kai's nerves to know that your looking after Hilary"

"Who says Hilary needs looking after?" they turned, they had not noticed Hilary enter the room.

"Hilary!" Robert stood there weren't any spare chairs so he offered her his own "Sit down"

"I'd rather stand"

Robert pushed the chair towards her "You really ought to sit"

"If I sit you'll have to stand, I can stand just as well you!"

"Hilary, please sit down" Tala looked at the two of them, they were both as determined as each other "he's gone all Sir Walter Raleigh and won't talk until he's done the gentlemanly thing" Hilary grinned at the Russian and sat down in Roberts chair. Robert walked over to the counter and leant back,

"Now who thinks Hilary needs looking after?" she gave them a dark look that Kai would have been proud of.

"Not me" Enrique said wanting to live,

"Don't be a wimp Enrique" Oliver looked at his team mate despairingly

"What? That girl has a temper don't tell me you haven't ever heard about it? I think everyone's heard about it" Hilary smiled to herself it amused her that men who claimed to be tough could be scared of her.

"I think there are a few people on Easter Island who don't know about of it" Tala quipped

"Hilary you just lost your stepfather, if he hadn't shown up Gou might be in Boris' clutches right now. We don't even know if those men told Boris about him, if Boris knows Kai has a son he will stop at nothing to get him" Johnny could tell he was getting through to Hilary her son was the most important thing in her life, she would do anything to protect him. Hilary was looking down at her hands nodding as he said all this.

Tala remembered the cry of pain she had given when she had lost Jim, she was tough but Robert was right she needed watching. Tala made a decision. "Hilary the Blitzkrieg Boys are going to stay here to help you look after Gou" Tala looked at his team mates who nodded in agreement.

"Tala's right we'll protect you all" Spencer smiled at her "if that's what you want."

"I guess I can live with it" Hilary smiled at them "but what about the Majestics? Where are you guys going?"

"We'll be going back to the main base to work with your father and friends" Oliver explained

"You can't tell them about Gou or Lin, you know that right?" Hilary stared at the team worried.

"Are you sure that you don't want them to know?" Hilary sat for a while thinking

"I need to talk to Mariah about it, but we both agreed some time ago that we didn't want them to know until all this was over."

"I understand" Robert nodded "I give you my word as a gentleman they shall not be told."

"Thank you"

000000000000000000000000000000

"Is there anything else you can tell us?" Jordan asked, he looked over to where Tyson and Kai sat with Brooklyn

"Jordan he's tired, can't we finish this tomorrow?" Tyson looked at the older man annoyed that he didn't seem to have any patience for Brooklyn, or his state of mind."He's already told us Boris' plans for the next few months, I think we probably already know all we need to know"

"Tomorrow the Majestics will be arriving, we will be sending Brooklyn away on their transport. They have arranged a safe place for him to stay."

"What?" Tyson jumped up angrily "how come you didn't tell us this"

"We saw no need to!" Jordan looked at them coldly, Kai snorted at this. Hilary's brother had been treating them all to some very unfriendly treatment recently. Jordan was angry at Tyson and Ray for endangering his sisters life and he was letting it interfere with their work

"Jordan" Kai stood and faced the man "outside, I'd like a word" Kai and Jordan walked out into the corridor,

"Well? What do you want Kai?"

"You have got to stop treating the Blade breakers like dirt, I know how angry you are, I felt the same amount of anger when I thought Hilary was in danger, but that doesn't mean you can act like an asshole"

"I can do as I like" Jordan stared at the boy defiantly

"Not when it causes trouble, not when it means endangering the future of our work here" Kai snarled angrily, "If we had known that Brooklyn was leaving tomorrow we would have got him to tell us more yesterday when nothing was happening"

Jordan and Kai spent some time staring each other down, Jordan was the first to break the stare and he dropped his gaze to the floor. Jordan had been getting jealous of Kai recently, Kai was well respected at the base, most of the men were more willing to work with Kai than they were with Jordan. Kai was known as a fair and good leader, he always kept an eye on his men he never took praise for himself, he never shirked the tough work and never failed to tell his men exactly what was what. Jordan didn't like how popular Kai was becoming, he was the son of the boss, he should be the most admired person here instead people looked to Kai for praise knowing that if Kai congratulated them on a job well done he meant it.

"Jordan, look we all need to work together for this."

Jordan looked at Kai angrily "Tell Brooklyn to be ready in a couple of hours" and saying that Jordan turned and walked away. Kai shook his head sadly watching him go.

0000000000

"Tala?" Kai stared, happy to see his old team mate Tala stood talking with the Majestics

"Kai!" Tala turned and made his way over to his friend quickly, the two men hugged each other fiercely "It's good to see you Kai!"

"You too Tala, how've you been?"

"Not bad you?"

"Been better, been worse" Kai shrugged "Wheres Spencer and Bryan?"

"They stayed with Hilary and… the others" 'whew' Tala realised that he had been about to mention Kai's son, it was probably a good thing he would be heading back soon.

"How is Hilary?" Kai tried not to sound too eager as he asked this, he wasn't sure how much Tala knew about him and Hilary.

"She's good" Tala smirked inwardly at Kai's expression "she looks really good as well! I mean she was always pretty but I swear she's gotten hotter recently" Tala watched as Kais fists began to tighten he could barely hold the laughter in

"Stop teasing the man" Oliver had watched the exchange very amused "Kai ignore him"

"Oh come on whats wrong with a little fun?" Tala grinned "Hilary sends her love Kai, she misses you"

Kai's hands relaxed and he smiled grimly at Tala "That wasn't funny, you could have been a dead man if you had continued"

"Like Hilary would look twice at me? Come to think of it though if she likes you she must not have very good taste" Tala winced as Kai punched him painfully "Hey! Not cool"

Kai grinned as his friend rubbed his arm furiously "Sorry!" you could tell Kai didn't mean it,

"Yeah you look real sorry"

Kai decided to get serious for a minute though "Look Tala I do want to thank you, for looking after Hilary I know you'd probably prefer to be doing something more practical but…."

"It's OK Kai" Tala placed a hand on his shoulder "I know she must mean a lot to you if you've actually allowed her to know you care, lets face it your not exactly demonstrative when it comes to feelings. We'll keep an eye on her" Tala saw movement out the corner of his eye turning he saw as Brooklyn walked forward, beside him the blade breakers were helping him to walk. "Hey Brooklyn" Tala walked forward "how you doing?"

"Not bad." Brooklyn looked at Tala distrustfully

"Hey it's OK" Tyson looked at Brooklyn "Tala's gonna take you somewhere safe" Brooklyn nodded but still looked doubtful.

"Brooklyn Tyson's right, I'm going to take you somewhere safe. We're protecting some others and you'll join them"

"Who's we and what others?" Brooklyn still didn't look happy

"We are Brayn Spencer and myself, the others are Mariah Emily and Hilary"

"Hilary?" Brooklyn looked up hopefully "the brunette who hangs out with this lot" he indicated the Blade Breakers

"Yeah, you know her?"

"Yes she stood up for me a year or so ago, some guys were giving me a hard time at the BBA headquarters and she stood up for me. She's nice she understands" Brooklyn nodded at Tala "I'll go with you." Tala smiled

"Good"

"Hey Tala?" Tala looked at Ray "could you tell Mariah that I love her and I'm OK"

"Fine"

"Could you tell Hilary something for me?" everyone looked at Max surprised

"I guess, what is it?"

"Tell her thanks, she'll know what I mean."

"Are you sure she'll be able to decode that cryptic message?" Tyson teased

"Do you know what it's about?"

"Well...no"

"Well she will" Max smiled triumphantly and bidding Brooklyn and Tala goodbye he walked away grinning.

00000000000000000000000000000

Spencer and Bryan were waiting up for Tala when he got back with Brooklyn, the two men were welcoming which had surprised Brooklyn but had helped to put him at ease. Tala smiled as he watched Bryan take Brooklyn to his room, they had all experienced Boris' bad side and they had all at one point fought for Boris, the four of them had a lot in common.

Tala walked down the corridor heading to his own bedroom when he heard a noise, turning swiftly he made his way towards the rooms where the girls and the children slept. The noise came from Gou's room he stopped outside of the open door.

"It's OK honey I miss Granddad too" Hilary was sitting on the edge of her sons bed stroking his hair, the boy moved restlessly for a few moments and then lay still. Tala walked away from the door, he wasn't sure why he did what he did next but he hid around the corner so Hilary wouldn't see him. Tala watched as Hilary quietly left her sons room and shut the door, Tala was about to round the corridor to tell Hilary that he and Brooklyn had arrived safely but stopped when he saw her next action.

Hilary shut the door on her son and then leant against it, a wave of grief overcame her and she slowly slid down the door to sit on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest she rested her arms on her knees and buried her head in to her arms. Great sobs wracked her body as she cried for Jim the man to whom she owed her life, she cried for Kai wishing she could see him, she cried for Max hoping he was well, she cried for the others the boys that were her family. To her left Hilary heard one of the doors at the end of the hall open she stood quickly and brushed away her tears,

"Hilary?"

"What's up Mariah?" Hilary smiled at her friend

"Nothing I thought I heard…" Mariah shrugged "are you busy Hils?"

"Not really what's up?"

"I just need to talk" Hilary looked at her friend and smiled gently

"Of course Mariah" she pushed her grief down ignoring it until there was a better time and walked towards her friend. Hilary suddenly felt someone's eyes on her back she turned and looked but she didn't see Tala as he hung back barely breathing in his attempt to stay hidden, shrugging Hilary walked into Mariah's room.

Tala let out a breath and watched her go, he walked down the corridor to his own room thinking hard about what he had seen 'Kai and the others better finish what they're doing and get back here soon, one thing I'm sure of is that Hilary can't hold out much longer'

Thanks for reading R&R


	29. Chapter 29

Sorry this chapter isn't brilliant! I seem to be losing any ability to write at the moment, it's probably because of all the revision I'm doing!

Well the end is in sight, try to enjoy!

I do not own Beyblade

* * *

Kai stood with the rest of the Blade Breakers watching as Hilary's father detailed the final assault on the only remaining laboratory belonging to Boris.

"We believe that this is where Boris is hiding and if we are right we will be able to end this once and for all. We know that he was here yesterday, it seems unlikely that he would have been able to leave without our noticing." He sighed "Hiwatari, you will be leading the team inside"

Gasps of shock followed this statement, everyone had expected Jordan to be the one leading the mission,

"Sir?" it was Hiro who spoke first "I'm not sure that it's wise..."

"My decision is final Hiro, Hiwatari talk to the chief (Kenny was now officially known as the chief) he has managed to get the actual layout of the building he will guide you through and tell you how to go about your business. Dismissed" Everyone in the room rose to leave "Hiwatari stay!" Kai's eyebrows rose but he said nothing merely nodding to his friends as they left. Kai stared at Hilary's father waited till the room was clear before he said anything. "I don't like you Hiwatari"

"Thanks that means so much to me." Kai replied sarcastically

"However, you have proven yourself an able leader, the people here would follow you anywhere, asides from the sarcasm you have some... good qualities." Kai knew that this was the closest he would ever get to a compliment from Hilary's father

"It hurt saying that didn't it" Kai smirked,

"More than you know" Kai dropped his gaze to the floor he needed Hilary's father to know something,

"Sir there's something I need to tell you"

"Yes Hiwatari"

"I will be asking your daughter to marry me when I next see her"

"Are you asking for my permission or my blessing?" the man laughed derisively

"No, Hilary would probably like it but I don't want or need your permission or blessing"

"So what is this?"

"A warning, I guess, it's gonna be some months before I see her again but this will all be over soon so I thought you ought to know" Kai turned and began to walk out of the room

"Hiwatari wait! How long has it been since you saw her?"

"Three years and about ten months"

"A long time, she may have found someone else"

"I don't care, I love her"

Hilarys father looked at the young man in front of him, he never admitted it but he had come to admire Kai. All thing considered he couldn't think that anyone would ever worthy enough to marry his daughter but all things considered Kai would be good enough. Just!

"I don't think there's any real reason why you and your friends need to stay after this operation. When we are finished here and after we have ensured that the job we have to do is done you may go home" Kai looked at the older man, he was surprised

"Sir it'll be months maybe more than a year before the whole thing has been cleared up, the red tape alone could take weeks"

"I know, but one of us should be keeping an eye on my daughter and given our last meeting I think she would prefer it if it was you"

"But sir"

"That was an order Kai."

Kai smiled at the mans use of his first name, Mr Tatibana called most people by their first names but Kai had always been Hiwatari, the man had a way of spitting out the name distastefully. Perhaps after all this time he had gained his respect. "Yes sir"

0000000000000000000000

It was dark while Brooklyn sat in the gardens of Roberts large castle, he had just had that nightmare again, the one where he was still with Boris, he shuddered as tears fell freely from his eyes. He was angry at himself for crying, for showing how he felt on the inside.

"Brooklyn?" he jumped to his feet brushing his tears, Hilary and Tala had followed him outside and were standing to his left. He had been seen crying, this was unacceptable.

"It's OK Brooklyn, there's nothing wrong with showing your feelings" Hilary walked forward and placed a hand on his shoulder

"Shut up Hilary! What do you mean it's OK to show your feelings? You never show your feelings!" Brooklyn yelled accusingly "You tell me it's OK to get upset but you never do."

"Brooklyn," Tala hissed warningly

"You spend all your time comforting us, but when do you show your feelings. I mean for Gods sake Hilary you lost your mother the only man you ever knew as a father, but I haven't seen you cry. No one has, I asked Mariah and Emily about it. So come on why is it Ok for me to cry but not you?"

"YOU WANT ME TO SHOW MY FEELINGS!" Hilary yelled "Fine I'll tell you how I feel, I'll tell you about how everyday I wait for someone to walk through the front door and tell me that the man I have loved for years is dead! I am waiting to hear that the people I consider family are gone forever. Part of me doesn't want to know part of me wonders if living with hope that they are alive would be better than closure. I am terrified that I will have to go and look for a coffin for Kai and a place to bury him just like I did for Jim. But the thing is I knew where Jim wanted to be buried, I don't know what Kai would want, it's strange but we never talked about things like that! We never had the time, I had one week with him, just one and now I have spent almost four years waiting for him. When he gets back he may not even want me, he may not want Gou. What would I do then? This is what I keep bottled up inside Brooklyn, this is what none of you ever see." she stopped breathless from her tirade, Brooklyn looked at her apologetically,

"Hils I'm sorry, I didn't mea…."

"It's OK that actually felt pretty good, letting it out!" Hilary laughed,

"You ever want to let it out again warn me, I'll be running fast and I'll be running far" Tala smiled and put an arm around Hilary's shoulders, he cast his eye up to look at the overcast sky "come on we'd better get inside before it starts ra…" as Tala said this large drops of rain began to fall from the overcast sky. Hilary began to laugh as she and the others quickly ran inside.

000000000000000000000

Kai was standing in dark office space, the rest of the team were continuing the search but Boris didn't seem to be in the building! Angry Kai walked over to the desk in a fit of rage he grabbed onto one end and lifted tossed it across the room, panting he looked down at the mess a grim smile on his face. He turned to walk away when he saw something, the carpet under the desk wasn't sitting right. Bending he pulled the carpet back, an escape route. Kai pulled his gun from it's holster aiming at the hinges he fired once, twice Kai bent once more and pulled the trapdoor open, not thinking to call anyone else he jumped down.

Following the passageway he could hear someone else in front of him, running silently Kai was in time to see a purple haired man punching a code into a locking system. Once more Boris was on the verge of escape.

Kai smirked 'not this time' Holding his gun out Kai walked into view

"BORIS!" The purple haired criminal turned and looked at the young man in front of him

"Kai," for a moment Kai saw fear cover the older mans face and his gun lowered slightly, suddenly Boris began to laugh mocking him openly "you can't shoot me. You haven't the strength"

"Why do you say that"

"Because your still just the scared kid you were when your father deserted you" Boris smiled knowing this would hit a nerve, it did! Kai felt anger course through him

"Maybe I just want you to answer for the crimes you've committed"

"Like last time, oh come on Kai I didn't learn then, I escaped and continued with my work"

"You won't escape this time, I'll make sure you get a death penalty"

"How? I'll just do the same bit as last time, I am so sorry! Didn't know what I was doing! Somebody please stop the voices in my head" Kai trembled with rage "and then I'll get out like last time but maybe this time when I kidnap your little girlfriend, I'll do things differently"

"Don't say that!" Kai stroked the trigger on his gun,

"Why not? Come on Kai" Boris was edging towards the doorway "stop pretending we both know you haven't got the balls to do it, not even after all you've seen me do. All you've felt me do. You're just not man enough"

Kai raised his gun and fired, the single shot went straight into its target and Boris dropped lifelessly to the floor. Kai walked over to the body and looked down coldly "For Hilary, I would do anything. This way we can live without the fear of you coming back! You will never hurt anyone ever again."

"Kai?" Kai turned Hiro stood behind him

"Hiro, I…." Kai trailed off, realising all of a sudden what he had done, the Blade Breakers had never killed anyone before, never had to. The guns they carried were only really seen as a precaution none of them really used them, Hiro saw the look of anguish on Kai's face and he walked forward in an instant he decided what had to happen if not just for Kai but for Hilary and the baby he had seen years ago! Slowly Hiro looked at the gun on Boris' belt, he pulled on his gloves and carefully placed Boris' gun into the mans lifeless hand, he positioned the fingers carefully and then fired the gun past Kai, the shot ricocheted off down the corridor. Hiro stood and returned to Kai's side.

"Give me your gun!" Hiro commanded Kai wordlessly handed it over, Hiro fired into the ceiling causing dust to fall. Hiro then pulled his own gun and handed it to Kai "Take it"

"What?"

"You came down here to find me here with Boris' body. Got it?"

"Hiro?"

"Listen to me Kai, no one will believe that **you **shot him in self defence but they might believe me, so take my gun and go get help"

"Hiro I won't lie about this,"

"You love Hilary right?"

"Right..." Kai nodded slowly

"She loves you"

"I think so"

"No I know so," as Hiro stated this fact Kai looked at him shocked, Hiro had kept his promise never telling a soul what he knew, he avoided Kai's penetrating stare and continued "let me take the fall for this, I'll say that it was self defence, that I even fired a warning shot into the ceiling" Hiro looked up smirking slightly, he then looked Kai straight in the eye

"Kai Boris took your past, don't let him ruin your future too" Slowly Kai took Hiro's gun and shoved it into his holster, he was just in time as they were joined by a couple of field officers. Hiro walked forward "I killed him I had no choice, go back and report to the boss." Hiro turned and looked directly at Kai "Tell him it's all over now"

* * *

Sorry if anyone feel that this was a let down the final face off was planned to be a bit more exciting oh I suck, wow my self confidence is low today!

Next chapter reunions galore!!

Please R&R


	30. Chapter 30

OK we all know what's coming next, the next two chapters are choc full of sap so if you don't like sap well I don't know what to say. Sorry I guess?!

This isn't the last chapter, I am still working on the last chapter but I promise that it's just as heart-warming gooey sickly sweet as this one!

One thing I have almost 100 reviews OMG, please help me make it to 100 it would make my birthday really brilliant (30th march!!)

I do not own Beyblade.

* * *

"Sir?" Robert smiled at his butler as he opened the door of his castle "I must say it's good to see you all again" (this was the warmest greeting Robert had ever received from his stiff housekeeper).

"It's good to be home" Robert led his team, Hiro, Rick and the Blade Breakers into his castle, they each carried a bag and looked exhausted. He looked at his "would you show these men the guestrooms?"

"Just a second…." Oliver grabbed Roberts arm and whispered something in his ear, Robert smiled and nodded

"Disregard that order, we will show them to their rooms, Ray and Kai if you'd follow me? The rest of you go with Oliver" The Blade Breakers looked at each other and shrugging followed the Majestics.

00000

"And here's your room Kai" Robert stopped outside a door "sweet dreams" Robert turned and walked away grinning. Kai stared after him confused, they had left Ray at the other end of the corridor, Kai looked at all the other doors between his and Rays, Robert was obviously up to something but Kai was too tired to go ask questions. He let it go.

Kai sighed as he walked into the room, he stopped, there was a lamp beside the bed it was lit someone else was in here. In the bed he could make a shape, curious he dumped his bag on the floor removed his shoes and walked quietly forward. Beside the bed was a wastepaper basket there was a lot of tissue in it, Kai edged past this carefully and pulled back the covers.

"Hilary?" Kai whispered the name amazed, there she was, it had been so long since he had seen her. Her face was sadly tearstained and when he felt the pillow she was resting on, it was damp with her tears. Kai felt his heart break a little at the idea of her crying herself to sleep he sat on the edge of the bed and affectionately brushed her cheek with his hand "Hilary?" he said it louder this time, she stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes sleepily

"Kai?" he smiled at her she looked as though she thought she was dreaming "mm Kai." she yawned and stretched smiling in a blissful way.

"Hello Hilary" Kai smirked, she was still half asleep not really realising that he was there. Kai leant down and kissed her gently on the mouth, as he pulled away his watch brushed against her arm and scratched the skin

"Ow!" Hilary sat up shaking her head confusedly, that had hurt! Kai smiled and gently kissed the spot where his watch had scratched her, Hilary stared at him "That hurt!"

"Sorry."

"No it hurt" Hilary paused processing this little piece of information,

"I said sorry…?"

"No I mean that hurt! In dreams…. you don't get hurt….OH MY GOD" Hilary fully awake now sat up and trembling took Kai's face in her hands "Kai?"

"Hello Hilary" he smiled as she ran her hands over his face, he felt her run her fingers down his throat and began to gently pat his shoulders, his chest, his arms "I'm all here" Kai told her amused at her actions

"This isn't a dream!" Hilary looked at him amazed "You're back?"

"I'm back"

"For good?"

Kai took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes "I'm not going anywhere without you ever again." Hilary threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, Kai slid his arms around her waist and pulled her close, between kisses he asked breathlessly "you waited for me?"

"I did!"

"No one took my place, there's no other man in your life?" Kai was surprised to feel Hilary freeze, she pulled back from him biting her lip.

Kai stared at her, had she found someone else, had she moved on?

"Hilary what's wrong?"

"There's something, someone you need to see." Hilary climbed out of bed and grabbing Kai's wrist pulled him after her.

Kai followed Hilary as she led him out of the room and across the corridor, she knocked gently on the door opposite

"Honey?" she called softly Kai angrily balled his hands into fists, when there was no answer Hilary opened the door and pulled Kai into the room, the first thing Kai saw was the bright red race car bed, this confused him, how could the other man in Hilary's life have a race car bed? Hilary turned on the bedside lamp and Kai saw a boy of about three years of age lying curled up under the covers on the bed, he watched as Hilary brushed the slate blue hair off the boys face and shook him gently "Gou honey wake up"

"Mum?" the boy shifted drowsily "whassup?"

"There's someone I want you to meet" Hilary pulled the boy up and pulled Kai down, she made him kneel on the floor so that he was eye level with his son, "Gou this is your daddy"

Kai knelt by the bed and stared down at the child, Gou rubbed his eyes and stared back, ruby eyes met amethyst and Kai felt himself start to shake,

"Daddy?" the boy recognised the man in front of him, he had seen him in many pictures but was confused "he's back?"

Hilary remained silent it was up to Kai to respond, Kai reahed forward and took his sons chin between his finger and thumb, he nodded

"Yes I'm back."

"For good?" the boys gaze travelled from his father to his mother, Hilary squeezed her son tight she wasn't sure of the answer to that question, she looked at Kai who smiled and took his sons hand, he reached out with his other hand and took one of Hilary's.

"Yes…son for good" he squeezed their hands. Kai and Hilary watched as Gou a happy smile on his face leant against his mother and slowly fell asleep. Hilary lay the boy down and covered him up.

0000000000000

"I can't believe I have a son" Kai watched as Hilary shut their sons bedroom door quietly, she giggled

"43 1/2 hours of labour, believe it!" She smiled as Kai pulled her to him he had a lustful look in his eyes "Stop looking at me like that" she knew that look she had seen it before and knew what it meant. "The last time that happened," she pointed to the door "That happened" Kai grinned at her a serious expression entered his eyes,

"I missed you,"

"Well I missed you too," Hilary said flippantly and turned to walk to their room, Kai held her still and looked at her earnestly,

"Hilary you have no idea how much I love you do you?" Hilary stopped moving, she stared at him amazed.

"Say…Say that again?" Hilary could hardly believe what she had just heard

"Hilary you have no idea how much I love you do you?"

"Not the whole thing, just the three words before do you" Kai thought and then smiled

"I love you?" he said it softly Hilary opened her eyes again and smiled, looking very relieved "I love you Hilary"

"I thought I had misheard you for a second there"

"Is that the first time you've ever heard me say that?"

"You've said it before?"

"Well, yeah just sort of….When you were sleeping" Kai admitted

"You really know how to pick your moments" Hilary leaned into him sighing happily,

"I know!" Kai chuckled lightly, "You waited for me all this time and I never even told you I loved you"

"Yeah" Hilary laughed "stupid I know, but I never really needed to hear it. Truth be told I never thought I would!"

"You could have asked me to say it" Hilary looked at him, yes she could have asked him to say it but that would have been backing him into a corner she had wanted him to say it because he meant it.

"I guess I never needed to hear it, you were never one to talk Kai, your actions your tone of voice told me all I needed to know"

"From now on I'll make sure I say it more often!" Hilary stood in his arms, they were so close now she could feel his breath mingling with hers, truth be told she had never looked at another guy while waiting for him, compared to him other men just seemed like little boys. His hands were pulling her closer, Hilary licked her lips nervously causing Kai to growl low in his throat. Oh how she loved that growl, their lips were almost touching.

"Hilary..." she gazed into his eyes, Kai was looking at her in **that **way, the way that made her knees tremble. She laughed breathily more nervous than she had ever been before.

"Kai I…" he kissed her **oh what a kiss **it was like she was discovering kissing for the first time. It felt new and exciting all over again, like when your a young teenager and kissing is the ultimate, she gasped as he lifted her up onto a nearby table their hands roaming over each others bodies feeling their way, "no… Kai stop!" she pulled back Kai was angry, frustrated.

"Sorry I thought you wanted..." Kai pulled away severely pissed off, he moved as though to go when a hand stopped him.

"Kai wait…."

"Wait for what Hilary?" angry now Kai shoved her up against the wall attacking her neck with his lips and teeth "stop playing with me, one minute you want me to go the next you want me to stay. Make your mind up and do it fast!"

"I didn't want you to go" Hilary giggled "it's just… we're in a corridor"

Kai looked around and saw that she was right, they were standing by the table in Roberts hallway, well that could have been embarrassing

"Oh right!" he chuckled to himself strange how he hadn't noticed that

"Someone could walk by at any minute." still laughing Hilary grabbed his hand and pulled him into her bedroom. Kai followed her and kicked the door shut behind them.

000000000000000000000

Ray opened the door to his bedroom and froze, he couldn't believe the picture he was seeing. In front of him stood Mariah, she had a beautiful little girl in her arms.

"Ray?" Mariah stared at him, she was feeling very dizzy all of a sudden, her arms started to go limp Lin started to slip from her hold. Seeing that Mariah looked like she was about to faint Ray dropped his bag and quickly walked forward, placing his arms around both mother and child.

"Hello Mariah" Ray kissed her forehead gently, he led her to the bed and sat her down. In Mariah's arms Lin shifted in her sleep, Ray stared at the little girl with pink hair. "Who's this?"

"It's Lin" Mariah said in a shaky voice "she's my….our daughter"

Ray stared at the little girl unable to believe his eyes or ears "I have a daughter?"

"Yeah" Mariah smiled as she watched Ray stroke his daughters hair, he was amazed

"She's beautiful" Ray switched his gaze from his daughter to Mariah "just like her mother!"

Mariah leant her head on Rays shoulder sighing, "I missed you so much"

"I love you" Ray kissed her head gently

"I love you too Ray" Mariah looked into Rays eyes and kissed him gently on the mouth, Lin sighed in her sleep and Mariah grinned she stood and took her daughter into her arms "I better put her to bed" Ray smiled mischievously at her

"I'll wait right here" Mariah smiled and when she returned Ray was still sitting on the bed, he hadn't moved, he had been thinking hard.

"Everything alright Ray?"

"Yeah, how come no one ever told me, I mean the Majestics must have known"

"We didn't want you distracted"

"We?"

"Hilary and I thought it would be best if we told you and Kai about the kids when you got back"

"Kai? Kids?" Ray put emphasis in the s in kids "there's more to this isn't there"

"A lot more" she sighed and sat next to him and was surprised when Ray moved off the bed and knelt in front of her "Ray? What ar…."

"Marry me" he pulled the ring from his pocket and smiled at her look of complete astonishment, "Mariah" Ray repeated the question "will you marry me"

In answer Mariah threw her arms around Rays neck and kissed him, the ring so carefully picked out dropped unheeded to the floor. Ray grabbed Mariah in his arms and stood quickly, the two of them stood unsteadily for a moment then dropped down onto the bed.

"I take it thats a 'yes'?" Ray grinned as Mariah ran her fingers through his hair

"Well it's definitely not a 'I need time to think' I've had plenty of that!" Mariah giggled.

000000000000000000000

Next morning when Hilary woke up Kai was already awake he lay staring at her, she smiled at him and watched happily as he returned the smile. After the two of them were dressed they sat on the bed, talking about what they had both been through Kai told Hilary about what had happened with Boris, she told him about what had happened when she met up with Boris' men. She lay in his arms and was finally able to have someone understand how she had felt after all killing is killing whether you do it in cold blood, as vengeance, or even self defence,

"I remember afterwards, I was at the hospital. I stood in the bathroom, there was a mirror in front of me and I couldn't bring myself to look at my reflection. I stood washing my hands again and again just prolonging that moment when I had to look up and see my eyes. When I finally looked up I don't know what I expected to see, some sort of mark, something in my eyes branding me as a killer but…"

"It wasn't there," Kai finished for her, "you looked just the same."

"Yeah…, was there any danger of Hiro getting into trouble for this?"

"No, I would have done something if that was the case. Hiro told me not to so many times though, saying 'Boris took my past, and that I shouldn't let him take my future'. But if he had gotten into trouble yeah I would have handed myself in." Hilary cuddled closer to him glad that this had not been the case.

"What is your future?" she smiled as she linked her fingers with his,

"I don't know much about my future, what I'll do for a living, if I'll ever want to beyblade again, where I'll live, or what might happen, but I know one thing for sure. You're there, you're my future, you, Gou and anyone else that may come along."

Hilary smiled, "Kai?"

"Yeah?"

"That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever said to me"

"It was pretty good wasn't it?" Kai smirked "I better write that one down" Hilary giggled He put his hand on her cheek tilting her head so that she faced him "I missed you so much I love you."

"I love you too."

"Marry me?"

"OK" Hilary laughed thinking he was joking,

"I mean it Hils" Kai leant down to where his jacket had been dropped the night before, he pulled the jewellery box from a pocket, turning back to Hilary he asked her again. "Well, will you marry me"

Hilary watched amazed as he opened the box and then sat up grinning "OK!" Kai grinned and placed the ring on her finger, Hilary smiled at him, "you realise of course that this relationship has gone further than any relationship I've ever had and we've never even been on a date."

"Perhaps that's what all couples should do, seems to be working!" Kai laughed "We'll fix it when we get back to normality"

"By normality you mean what exactly? Since I met you and the others my life hasn't exactly normal."

"Well I mean the two of us, actually knowing where the other one is"

"Ah, that kind of normal. Sounds nice" they looked at each other,Hilary smiled as she looked down at the ring "just so you know sometimes I still feel like I'm the same person I was when you left but I'm different, harder, colder" Hilary looked sad "I know I've changed"

"You haven't changed," Kai cupped her face with his hand "your eyes are a little sadder, and you don't smile like you used to, but you're still the stubborn, bossy…OW!" Hilary punched Kai, **hard** "hey let me finish!" he laughed,

"Well hurry up" she hissed threateningly

"You're still the stubborn, bossy, **beautiful**, **loyal** and **amazing** person I fell in love with."

Hilary smiled at him grudgingly, "And you're still the quiet, brooding, annoying, brave, kind and caring person I fell in love with"

"You forgot devastatingly attractive!"

"No I didn't, why would I say that?" Hilary asked playfully, Kai grabbed her and began to tickle her "Kai! Stop it…. please I can't breathe…." she squealed, at that moment Gou ran into the room attracted by the noise, he paused as he watched his father and mother play fighting Hilary appealed to him "Gou! Help me!" grinning the boy ran forward and leapt onto his father trying to tickle him; Kai taken by surprise fell back and the three of them collapsed onto the floor in a tangle of arms and legs all giggling hysterically.

Kai smiled as he picked up his son and helped Hilary to her feet. Lifting his son high over his head Kai placed so that he was sitting on his shoulders. So this was what it was like to be a family Kai grinned as he wrapped an arm around Hilary, he liked it!

0000000000000000000000

Max stood looking around the kitchen and smiled, he could well remember the last time they were here, he and Tyson had practically eaten Robert out of house and home. He wondered if whoever had stocked the kitchen so well knew if Tyson was coming. Max was standing at the sink when she came in.

Emily. She had change a little since he had last seen her, the same hair colour but a different style softer more mature, she no longer wore glasses preferring contacts, she was dressed in a casual jeans and t-shirt and looked very sleepy.

Max smiled watching his old team mate as she opened the fridge and pulled out the milk she filled a glass and replaced the jug, and turned.

Emily was taking a sip of her milk when she saw him. "Max?" the glass went crashing to the ground, "Oh my God Max!" Emily ran forward not caring about the drink on the floor. Max couldn't believe it when Emily threw her arms around his neck and held him tightly, he responded by putting his arms around her thin waist "Your OK!" she sighed into his neck.

"I'm OK" Max pulled away from her slightly, he had grown a little since he had seen her last, he was now a head taller than her. Emily went red as she realised what she was doing and dropping her arms firmly by her side she began to pull away as well.

"Oh...I'm sorry, I just um… I didn't mean to….um…." Emily stammered, Max grinned and keeping his arms placed firmly on her waist pulled her closer. Emily was startled "Max?"

"Yes Emily?" there was an odd glint in his eye that Emily had never seen before

"You can…. You can let me go now"

"No… I don't think I can" Max stared at Emily smiling, she was biting her lip nervously. Max gently leant down and brushed his lips against hers. He felt Emily slide her hands up his arms and slowly rest them around his neck, the two of them tentatively deepened the kiss enjoying the feel of each other. "Still want me to let go?" he whispered as he pulled back and kissed her nose.

"No" Emily said breathlessly '_who would have guessed that sweet innocent Max Tate was such an amazing kisser'_ They moved in again…

"Ahem" they broke apart to find Tyson, Kenny, Rick the Blitzkrieg Boys and the Majestics watching them, Max grinned as Emily embarrassed buried her head in his shoulder.

"Shame Shame" Tyson grinned

"Know your name" Rick laughed heartily

"Hi guys" Max smiled cheerfully Emily groaned and tried to hide her face even more.

Hilary entered the room and smiled when she saw Max holding Emily, "So thats platonic friendship?"

"Go away" Emily groaned she was very red, Hilary watched as Max smiling happily whispered something into her ear

"Hi guys" she hugged Rick and Kenny, Tyson grinned at Hilary and bounded over to her wrapping her up in his arms

"Hi Hilary but you can't distract us we are about to tease those two for as long as we can"

"Oh I don't know I think I can distract you all sufficiently," Hilary smiled, at that moment Kai, Mariah and Ray walked in with Gou and Lin

"What's with the kids?" Tyson asked tactful as ever.

"Guys" Ray walked forward "this is my daughter."

"And this" Kai smiled looking incredibly proud "is my son"

Hilary walked over to Kai took her son into her arms to introduced him to the team "this is Gou, and this" she indicated at the baby girl "is Lin" there was silence

"Someone say something!" Mariah giggled nervously, Hilary suddenly felt shy this was incredibly awkward. Tyson walked forward and looked at Gou's hair he grinned.

"Poor kid, he's gonna look like his dad" Everyone laughed and with that the ice broken.

00000000000000000000000000

Kai smiled at Gou and Lin as they ran around playing in the bright sunshine, everyone was sitting in the castle grounds having a picnic it was one of those perfect days when it seemed like nothing could go wrong. Kai spent most of his time at the moment watching his son he was constantly amazed by the fact that he had such a great child, no comment on Hilary's parenting skills, just still slightly shell-shocked that he had a son at all.

"They're amazing aren't they?" Ray said following Kai's stare,

"Yeah, I'm just sorry I missed so much,"

"Their first steps" Ray smiled

"Their first words" Kai wondered

"Beyblade and Battle" Mariah grinned at the two dads,

"What?" they were confused

"Gou's first word was Beyblade, Lin's was battle" Kai and Ray laughed, it looked like their children would be following in their footsteps.

"We blame Uncle Daichi" Hilary walked over with a tray of drinks, "he was always trying to teach them to say stuff like that!"

"Talking about me?" said a voice behind them

"Daichi!" Turning Hilary watched as Max and Tyson both ran towards the young redhead, behind him stood Eddy and Michael, Hilary smiled and then realised something if The PPB All Starz and Daichi were here then so were the others including Lee! She glanced at Mariah who looked panicky she was obviously worried the same thing.

"RAY! YOU SON OF A BITCH" Lee appeared as if from no where and he wasn't looking too happy as he charged towards his old team mate, Ray sensibly began to back away.

"Hi Lee" Ray was trying to sound casual, "what's up?" Hilary and Mariah both raced forward and stood in front of Lee pushing him back

"WHATS UP? YOU ASK ME WHATS UP?" Lee was furious trying to dodge the two girls "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Both Mariah and Hilary took an arm and held on tight but Lee was becoming too strong for the girls and soon Kevin and Gary came to their aid.

"Calm down!" Gary grabbed Lee and brought him crashing to the ground everyone stared watching the scene. The two kids watched open mouthed.

"Lee listen" Ray walked forwards

"Listen to what? You making excuses? I don't want to hear it, you knocked up my sister, MY LITTLE SISTER and then **disappeared**" Lee was getting angrier "RAY we used to be friends but SHE'S MY LITTLE SISTER HOW COULD YOU? "

"I love her" Ray said his next words carefully "and I am going to marry her" Lee stopped this sort of changed things, he looked at Ray suspiciously not quite ready to forgive him yet.

"Did you ask her because of Lin!" Lee stared at him his eyes full of rage

"No, I only just found out there was a Lin and I bought the ring ages ago"

"Ring?" Lee turned and looked at his sisters hand, there sparkling in the daylight was the pink diamond. Gary gingerly let go of Lee and watched as he took Mariah's hand to examine the ring.

"You really love her?"

"More than anything in the world" Ray smiled at his fiancé as she embarrassed smiled back.

"Alright then!" Lee walked over to him "I guess that means we're brothers"

"Yeah"

"Cool"

"Great"

"Right"

"Ok then"

"I know" The two men stared at each other for a moment then Lee surprised everyone by grabbing Ray by the shoulders and pulling him into a hug.

* * *

Coolio! Next chapter even more sappy but a part of me wanted to do a bit of a Hollywood ending!

Sorry.

R&R


	31. Chapter 31

Final chapter, I think I am going to cry (author blows nose noisily)!

I want to thank my mom and dad, and Jesus, OK going way too far now, got to calm down, still my first ever fic and its over 30 chapters! Not only that but people actually read it and seem to like it, unless you're all lying!

I do really have to just thank everyone that has reviewed you really spurred me on! If none of you had reviewed I would have been very depressed for a long time! I had over 100 reviews!

One last time I do not own beyblade, (I would've thought that was obvious after like 30 chapters)

* * *

This Chapter is set five months after the last one.

00000000000000000000000

The Blade Breakers had decided not to beyblade professionally anymore and had all gone their separate ways. Kai has become the President of Hiwatari Enterprises as his grandfather is still in jail with little hope of getting out and his father is no longer around, he and Hilary are happy living together they have two homes one in Russia and the other in Japan. Kai's work is in Russia so while they would spend most of their time in Russia they liked being able to come back and visit at anytime. Kai still has a passion for beyblading even though he avoids all tournaments, he is happy to be teaching his son who he hopes will one day wield Dranzer.

Tyson had become a trainer with his grandfather he occasionally teaches beyblading and has a girlfriend Lindsay, it came as no shock to anyone that she was a chef. Hiro lives with Tyson and their grandfather he works as a coach at the BBA, no one knows that he is supposed to be the one who killed Boris and this means, (much to Kai's relief) that he can live a normal life.

Max and Emily are living together in America, they are working at his mothers company and it looked as though Max will be heading for the Directors job. Kenny works under them but it doesn't ever bother him that Max can boss him around (Max is too nice to do that anyway) he was pleased to have a friend close by and he was working well in his department. Kenny has also managed to find time to date, her name was Toshiko and she was a fellow worker who shared his passion for blading and technology.

Ray is on his way to becoming the head beyblade trainer for his village. He and Mariah hadn't returned properly yet, Mariah preferring not to face her parents till she and Ray were officially married. Lee may be OK with it now but her parents are another matter!

Daichi had become the Beyblade Tournament referee taking D.J. Jazzman's place. His loud voice and constant energy and enthusiasm meant he was perfect for the job.

White Tiger X and the PPB All Starz are all still beyblading, with the exception of Rick and Mariah. This means that the teams have joined together their name became White Starz and they are expected to take home the World Championship title in the adults tournament this year.

Rick runs a BBA sponsored program, helping kids that have it tough to learn the sport and principles of Beyblading giving them a chance to make something of themselves. He is happy in his work and has made a real difference in the lives of many people.

000000000000000

Kai was nervous, his tailored suit felt too tight, what had that dry cleaning service done to it?

"You OK mate?" Max standing next to him was holding a glass of water

"Yeah I just think I need something a little stronger than this" Kai took the water and gulped it down.

"If you back out now Hilary will kill all of us" Tyson stood in front of his friend deadly serious

"Don't tempt me!" Kai smiled evilly.

Ray walked in, he too was beginning to wonder if the drycleaners had shrunk his suit, he was trying to pin a flower to his buttonhole but for some reason was being very unsuccessful.

"Give it here," Kai took the flower and carefully pinned it on

"Thanks Kai" The two men were staring at each other,

"Still sure you want Tyson as a best man?" Kai grinned at Ray

"Well you took Max, Lee's giving Mariah away and Kenny specifically said that he couldn't do a speech"

"Well I can't" piped up the chief who believe or not was sitting at his computer. (yes Kenny bought a laptop to the wedding)

"If Emily comes in and sees that your history" Max grinned Emily was the only one of the girls who was likely to enter the room. Kenny closed his computer quickly.

"Hey" Tyson was looking hurt "at least I didn't leave the rings at home"

Kai stared at Max "Tell me you didn't" he begged in a strained voice

"Just for a moment, I went back and got them see" Max held out the box holding the wedding bands and Kai breathed a sigh of relief.

"Tyson" Ray looked at his friend "I really wanted you as best man. Your one of my best friends, just know that if you screw up and Mariah kills you it was nice knowing you." Daichi suddenly burst into the room,

"Guys, the girls have called they will be here in five minutes" The six men all stood for a moment, each feeling emotional.

"Should we hug or something?" Max stood unsure "what do guys usually do in these situations?" Kai smiled and placed his hand out in midair the others all one by one laid theirs on top.

"To the best… the first friends I ever really had"

"To my best friends" Max agreed

"To my best friends and best men" Ray grinned

"To our team" Kenny grinned

"Our family" Daichi grinned

"To the blade breakers!" Tyson was triumphant "the best team, who work together, ….Hey you realise that without Hils this isn't a proper team moment" Tyson broke the handhold

"Yeah but she and Mariah are really into the whole no seeing the bride before the wedding thing" Kai smiled to himself he had missed her last night, he wished he had seen her in the morning, he imagined her stretching as she usually did with that cute little smile on her face. The smile that made it look as though her seeing him might be still part of her happy dreams.

Kai looked at his team mates for a moment, last night he and the guys had, had an unusual stag do playing video games with Gou and talking about beyblading, the girls had celebrated their hen night with Lin, it goes without saying that these parties were strictly no alcohol! He had woken this morning on the sofa hangover free and with Gou lying across his lap, he really enjoyed moments like that, family moments when it was just him and his son or him Hilary and his son, it made him wonder how his parents had ever been able to leave him. He would never do anything to hurt his son and he could never leave him, or Hilary for that matter.

"Earth to Kai" Daichi jumped up and down waving his hands in front of Kai's face "we got to get out there, they'll be here any minute" Slowly they all filed out and lined up in front of the other guests.

I am not going to say who's there basically every team they were ever friends with so you imagine it, sorry I am so lazy!! And of course Hiro Grandpa Mr Dickinson lets just say it's one hell of a large church!

00000000000000

"I can't cry, it'll ruin my mascara" Mariah was desperately trying to hold her tears back. Hilary grinned the three girls had decided to travel to the wedding together in the car, it gave them a bit of much needed wobble time. She sighed heavily holding her stomach,

"You OK?" Emily head bridesmaid looked concerned

"Fine I just feel a bit sick!" Hilary held a hand to her forehead and sighed again

"When's it due?" Mariah joked and then stopped when she saw Hilary's face, Hilary looked up her eyes full of tears and her mouth twisted apologetically "NO WAY!" she screeched, ahead of them the driver shook his head there were two types of people he hated driving, drunks and brides!

"Please don't tell anyone" Hilary begged

"Doesn't Kai know?"

"I took the home test a couple of days ago but I only found out from the doctor for sure yesterday, look Mariah I want to wait till after the wedding"

"How far gone are you?" Emily stared at Hilary's slim waist

"Two and a half months, good thing or this dress wouldn't fit!"

"Haven't you heard of protection?" Emily stared at Hilary "I thought you didn't want anymore kids, not yet"

"I was on the pill, but when I got sick a little while back I was put on antibiotics, apparently they cancel out the pill, who knew?"

"You do want it don't you?"

"Oh Em course I do, I just worry about what Kai will say"

"Have you never talked about more children? Ray and I talk about it all the time"

"He mentioned it... once...sort of, he didn't seem to be totally against it!"

"OK now I really am going to cry" Mariah reached over and held her friends hand "He will love that baby and you will be so happy!"

"That's the plan!" looking out she saw that they had arrived, "Oh God!" outside stood Hilary's father and Lee. The girls got out of the car and stood for a minute adjusting veils skirts and make up, finally they were ready. Emily stood and led the way.

00000000000000000000

Behind him Kai heard the music start, turning he watched as Emily walked down the aisle grinning she held a small bouquet of pink and white flowers, he felt Max stiffen beside him Emily looked so different in her long pink and white dress, (there had been some worry about Emily wearing pink as she hated it so much and it clashed slightly with her hair but the girls had found the right shade and style). Emily stood on the opposite side to them and winked at Max who grinned back at his girlfriend.

Mariah came next, she held onto Lees arm tightly, her dress was strapless and the skirt long and full, it looked almost completely white but as she came closer her signature colour could be seen swirled in light patterns, She walked to the front and kissed Lee on the cheek, handing her bouquet to Emily she stood next to Ray who couldn't take his eyes off her.

Kai kept his gaze on the back finally Hilary walked through the door he felt his breath catch in his throat, Mr Tatibana escorting her looked like he was about to burst with pride. Hilary was wearing a dress similar to Mariah but it had straps and the skirt was pure white, she also wore a veil that floated around her hair, she was grinning so hard Kai couldn't help but smile back. He watched as she glanced over to her brother who was sitting on the front row holding Gou in his arms he smiled as he bounced the boy on his knee, beside him sat Grandpa holding Lin the two kids were looking very bored. Kai watched Hilary's father as he grinned at his daughter kissing her on the forehead

"Still not to late to back out?" Mr Tatibana hissed teasingly Hilary squeezed his arm gently and handing her bouquet to Emily she stood at Kai's side.

"Hi," she whispered

"Hey" he smiled back at her

"Still sure about this?"

"No," he joked, she watched as he began to chuckle lightly

"Idiot"

Together they smiled and looked at the minister who moved forward and began the service.

0000000000000000

The wedding party all posed happily for photo's and enjoyed themselves at the reception, the speeches had been sweet and funny on the whole it had been perfect. Nothing had gone wrong no one had embaressed anyone and most importantly no one had gotten into any fights. (given the fact that some of the guests were bitter rivals this had been one of the big worries).

00000000000000000

Hilary grinned as she walked out of the hotel and into the cold night air, inside everyone was drinking and she didn't want anyone to notice that she had only pretended to sip at her champagne for the toasts and had been on orange juice ever since. She sighed as she clutched the locket at her throat, she opened it up and looked at the new pictures inside, her mother and Jim grinned out at her and she closed her eyes imagining how diffferent this day would have been if they had been there. Jim would have given her away her mother would have helped to pick out the dress, a small tear ran down her cheek,

"Your supposed to run out before the wedding if you've changed your mind" the voice behind her made her quickly brush away the tear and turn,

"Tyson!" Hilary grinned as he came to stand next to her,

"You OK?"

"Tired, but happy. Hey, Lindsey seems really nice!"

"She is and boy can she cook"

"Ty!" Hilary punched him lightly on the arm, Tyson grinned happy to see her really smiling.

"Well they do say the way to a boys heart is through his stomach" Max had come out to join them now

"I'm a growing boy" Tyson grinned as the others burst out laughing

"Your not growing up any more your growing out" Ray and a smiling Kenny stood behind them as well.

"Guys I came here for a little peace" Hilary protested

"Well you're not gonna get it" Great now here was Daichi grinning all over his face,

"Oh this is beginning to feel like a team moment" Tyson said triumphantly "oh the nostalgia, all we need is for the ice prince to join us…."

"The ice prince at your service" Kai walked towards them

"Hey Kai ya know I didn't mean it right buddy?" Tyson looked ready to run

"Fortunately for you I have matured enough to ignore your stupid comments" Kai smirked as he walked up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her she leant against him "Mariahs putting Gou to bed, hey, you OK?"

"Yeah" she smiled slightly, he grinned watching her face

"Not pregnant or anything?" He felt her turn to face him, her face showed complete shock

"How the hell do you know?" he laughed lightly while the rest of the team just stood staring at them.

"Found the test in the trash two days ago, and I watched you closely while you **pretended** to drink at the toasts" Hilary groaned she had been so careful putting the champagne glass to her lips but not drinking.

"You guys are pregnant again?" Max was staring at them

"Hey if you're not careful you'll have a whole beyblade team on your hands" Tyson grimaced at the idea

"They'd be unbeatable" Kenny smiled at the idea of five or six little Kai's.

"How pregnant?" Ray gazed at the two of them

"Two and a half months" Hilary gulped and looked at Kai "Do you want another Baby?"

"Of course don't you?"

"Yes, it's just…" Hilary looked up at him "it's just going to be tough. Morning sickness, hormones, mood swings, I will suffer from backache and thats before the baby comes, after that there's night time feedings, illness, nappy changing, more mood swings from me and the baby, temper tantrums, the terrible twos, teething, the dreaded mine phase, barely getting any sleep, and the..."

Hilary felt her tirade being stopped by a pair of lips on hers (Kai's of course) beside them the Blade Breakers all glanced awkwardly down at the ground or to the side.

"I'm going to be a dad again." Kai said softly as he grinned down at her "I just married the most wonderful woman in the world" Ray coughed at this, receiving a death glare from Kai "Like I said** the most wonderful woman in the world** and I've never been happier" he pulled his wife into his arms and kissed her lovingly.

At that moment the photographer came out and snapped a picture. The Blade Breakers all turned Kai and Hilary breaking apart but still keeping their arms around each other and smiling they all posed for another photo. Hilary was happy OK so she was going to have to say goodbye to the guys again soon, and it would be a long time till she saw them again but for now they were all here and like Kai she had never been happier.

* * *

Sappy ending but I finshed, I finally finished!

Oh No now what am I going to do with all my spare time? I guess I could write another one lol!!

R&R


End file.
